


The Charmed Fairy Tail Wizard Kitsune Prince Version 1

by witchguy1993



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Days of Our Lives, Descendants (Disney Movies), Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Queer as Folk (US), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Bottom Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Multi, Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov is Harry Potter's real name, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 65,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: During his first day back at Hogwarts for his fifth year, Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov, also known as Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, and Phoenix Quinzel, The Demon Fox of Fairy Tail is summoned to Gringotts, after his business is done a portal opens and sends him away to another world.SLASH STORY.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this new story.

On the 1st of September, after the welcoming feast, inside the Room of Requirement inside the Hogwarts castle is a fifteen-year-old Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov-Trudeau-Potter-Quinzel, also known as Harry Potter in the Wizarding World and Phoenix Quinzel, The Demon Fox of Fairy Tail and Fairy Tail S-Class Wizard in Fiore, his true name only known by a few people including the master of the Guild, Makarov Dreyar, Laxus Dreyar, Gray Fullbuster, Mirajane Strauss and Erza Scarlet, Phoenix is a teenage boy with long raven black hair (that is sometimes under a glamour to look short) with bright Avada Kedevra green eyes and a slim but muscular body that is slightly feminine, he is wearing a red silk shirt with gold embroidery and a pair of black low-riding jeans, on his body is Phoenix's Guild mark from the Fairy Tail Guild which is red and black with a slither of gold, something that Phoenix had chosen, to be unique.

Phoenix is in the Room of Requirement training, using his Assassin skills against the dummies that The Room of Requirement is producing, he is training to keep up with his skills with Shadow, Phoenix's Fox familiar watches him. After about an hour of training, Phoenix decides to head back to the dorms where he can change his clothes and listen to some music.

Phoenix picks up Shadow, places him on his shoulder and leaves the Room of Requirement, he heads towards the Gryffindor Tower where the Gryffindor Common Room is, he walks until he suddenly hears someone walking behind him, he turns slightly to see who it is but he doesn't see anyone so he turns quickly whipping out his wand to find Draco Malfoy behind him, Phoenix asks Draco "what do you want, Malfoy?" playing his part, pretending that he despises Draco just in case someone's around.

"I'm here to give you a warning, Nix" replies Draco. Phoenix changes his demeanour and asks "what's the warning?" realising that they are alone.

"Umbridge, she's going to try and provoke you, tomorrow in Defense Against The Dark Arts, so that she can give you a Detention," Draco tells Phoenix who is confused as Detention doesn't sound so bad before he asks "what's the worse she could do?"

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about her, my father told me not to get in her way, that it wouldn't end well," says Draco.

"thank you, Dragon, I'll think about what you have told me, I'll try and keep my cool if she tries to provoke me," Phoenix tells Draco, he then says "I have to go, Au Revoir" he then turns around and heads to the Gryffindor Common Room leaving a surprised Draco behind.

* * *

An hour later Phoenix is alone in the Gryffindor Fifth-year Dorm Rooms since everyone else is elsewhere, he is wearing a red silk crop-top with gold embroidery and a pair of black low-riding jeans, Phoenix dances around his room with the song 'I Like Boys' by Todrick Hall, thankfully Phoenix has a silencing charm over the dorm room so that no one can hear the music before a brown owl enters through the dorm window, Phoenix turns down the music and walks over to the owl, he takes the letter from its leg, he opens the letter and reads it. It's a letter from Gringotts asking Phoenix to come into Gringotts to discuss some things, Phoenix thinks for a moment before he walks over to his wardrobe, his wardrobe which has his chests, Phoenix takes the chests out of the wardrobe, he opens them all and grabs what he thinks he may need from them, from his weapons chest, he grabs his Enchanted Katana, his Assassin's Short Blade, his Tessen Fans and his Throwing Knives. From his Witchy Chest, he grabs two of his Athame and his Book of Shadows. He then closes the two chests and shrinks all of his chests, he places the chests inside a small red designer bag with an undetectable extension charm on it.

He then places inside the bag a few full-length mirrors and a couple of hand-held mirrors.

Phoenix then changes clothes, he gets out of the red crop-top and into a red stylish designer silk long-sleeve button-up shirt with gold tribal designs, as he is doing this Phoenix's Fox Familiar, Shadow is watching him, Shadow then asks Phoenix just as Phoenix walks over to his weapons which are laying on Phoenix's bed "what are you doing? What's going on?"

"I got a letter from Gringotts, they want me to go see them, for some reason" replies Phoenix as he straps his Enchanted Katana to his back, he then says to Shadow "I'm placing my weapons on me, I have a feeling that I'll need them" He straps his Assassin's Short Blade to his back along with his Enchanted Katana with the hold facing down and left, he then puts on a belt with two pouches, he places his thirty throwing knives into the pouches, fifteen in each pouch, he then attaches his Tessen Fans to his belt, he then grabs his Gate Keys from their hiding spot and places them on his belt, the Gate Keys themselves have a spell on them that makes sure that no one can steal the keys, a spell that Phoenix had created when he first became an S-Class Wizard for Fairy Tail.

Phoenix heads over to Shadow, he picks Shadow up, places Shadow on his shoulders and says "let's go to Gringotts" He cancels the silencing charm and exits the dorm room, Phoenix walks down the stairs into the common room which only has a few people in it who don't even notice that Phoenix is there as he walks across the common room and leaves the common room.

Phoenix walks through the corridors on Hogwarts towards the One-Eyed Witch Statue which leads to a secret passage that goes straight to Hogsmeade, after he gets to the One-Eyed Witch Statue he releases the Glamour over his hair and enters the secret passage, it takes Phoenix an hour to get to Honeydukes. Phoenix arrives at Honeydukes and from there he heads straight to The Three Broomsticks so that he use the Floo Network to go to The Leaky Caldron before he goes to Diagon Alley and walks towards Gringotts Bank.

* * *

Five minutes later Phoenix is walking towards the head desk where a Goblin is working when he gets to the desk the Goblin looks up and Phoenix says to the Goblin "my name is Phoenix, I am also known as Harry Potter, I received a letter telling me to come here" the Goblin looks a little surprised at how polite Phoenix is to him so he decides to test the young teenager. He tells Phoenix to sit and wait, Phoenix just nods and sits in the waiting area.

* * *

30 minutes later Phoenix is still in the waiting area, he is just singing quietly to himself after he had asked one of the Goblins if he could do it. The Goblin in question thought that Phoenix was going to ask how long it'll be but the Goblin was wrong. The Goblin whose name was Ironfang was shocked when Phoenix had asked if he could sing quietly.

As Phoenix sings the song 'Toy' by Netta, a Goblin named Griphook walks past, Phoenix stops singing and yells out "hey, Griphook, how have you been?" Griphook and every Goblin in earshot of Phoenix's yell is shocked by this but they all except Griphook get back to work as Griphook replies "I have been well, Mr Potter"

"that's good," says Phoenix before he says "I won't keep you from your work, hope you have an insanely good day" with a wide insane smile. Griphook nods and heads over to the head desk, he asks the Goblin sitting there "how long has he been waiting?"

"Thirty minutes" replies Ironfang.

"and he's just been singing?" asks Griphook. Ironfang nods, he then says "he's here to see Ragnok" Griphook nods, he tells Ironfang that he'll tell Ragnok that Harry is here to see him, he then walks away. Five minutes later Griphook returns, he nods at Ironfang.

"Mr Potter, Ragnok will see you now"

"OK" replies Harry, he then stops and asks "what's your name anyway?" then he says "if it's OK for me to know your name, I'm sorry if I've offended you or anything"

"no, I haven't been offended, my name is Ironfang and not many wizards care to know our names," Ironfang tells him. Phoenix nods in understanding and he follows Griphook to Ragnok's office. Griphook knocks on the door, they hear a gruff "enter" they enter the office. When Ragnok sees Phoenix he says "ah, Mr Potter, you finally got one of my letters, and I am sorry for dragging you out of Hogwarts" grinning revealing his sharp teeth.

"yeah, the first one I've ever gotten from you guys, but hey, what can you do?" asks Phoenix with a shrug before he says "it's okay, I was just in my dorm room anyway"

* * *

After a little while, Ragnok says to Phoenix after taking out several pieces of Enchanted Parchment "I need some of your blood which you will drop onto this enchanted parchment and it will tell you everything you need to know"

"of course" replies Phoenix before he takes out one of his Athame from his shirt sleeve before he cuts his finger and lets the drops of blood drop onto the parchment which starts glowing before some writing appears on it. The parchment finishes glowing and Phoenix picks it up and reads it, it gives Phoenix information that he already knew about himself and some that he didn't know, like the fact that he has a piece of Voldemort's soul in his scar which luckily hadn't caused any damage but Phoenix feels that if Dumbledore's plan, whatever it is, would have opened up more of a connection between Phoenix and Voldemort, luckily for Phoenix the Horcrux is removed from Phoenix and placed into an object which is kept in a vault to be destroyed later on after the others had been found.

He also found out that Dumbledore had been diverting the letters from Gringotts away from him, and had been stealing money from the Potter Vaults, much to Phoenix's anger.

* * *

Two hours later Phoenix is leaving Gringotts to head back to Hogwarts when a portal suddenly opens, the portal sucks him in, to a world that he had never been to before, one with an Isle full of Villians and their children.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

On the Isle of the lost, in an alley next to Troll Town that Harry Hook, the son of Captain Hook is walking through to get to Ursula's Fish and Chips a portal opens and out flies a teenage boy with raven black hair who has a bag and some keys attached to his belt. Harry Hook is curious about who the teenage boy is. When the boy gets up off the ground, brushes the dirt off his clothes, picks up his bag, when he turns around Harry sees the boy's bright green eyes making Harry think 'he is one of the most beautiful guys I've ever seen, I want him'

When the boy sees Harry Hook he gets into a defensive position but when he looks right into Harry Hook's eyes he slowly gets out of his defensive position while tilting his head slightly, he then asks Harry Hook "who are you?" narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Harry Hook, Son of Captain Hook" Harry Hook introduces himself with a confident bow and a cocky smirk he then asks "And you are?"

Phoenix smirks and says "my name is Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov-Trudeau-Potter-Quinzel, son of Prudence Halliwell, Alexei Romanov and Andrew Trudeau, adoptive son of Lily and James Potter, the grandson of Patrica Halliwell and Victor Bennet on my mother's side, and the grandson of Nikolai and Monica Romanov on my first father's side, and the grandson of Greta and Paul Trudeau on my second father's side, I am also the great-grandson of Penelope Halliwell and her first husband Alan Halliwell on my mother's side, the great-grandson of Alexei Romanov the second and his wife on my first father's side and the great-grandson of Jamie and Liza Trudeau, and the name Quinzel comes from my cousin, Harleen Quinzel, Docter Harleen Quinzel also known as Harley Quinn, Quinzel is also a name I use as a last name for reasons I can not say, yet"

"that's an interesting family you have," says Harry interested.

"I have an ancestor named Melinda Warren, she is the start of my family line, the Warrens, she was a good witch-"

"a good witch?" asks Harry Hook with a look and tone of distaste interrupting Phoenix.

"yea, she was a good witch, I'm not, I'm Neutral, My mother is Good, my first father was Evil and my second father was a Squib from the Potter Family"

"a Squib?" asks Harry curious and confused.

"long story" replies Phoenix before he asks "where am I?" as he looks around.

"The Isle"

"the Isle?" asks Phoenix confused turning towards Harry.

"The Isle Of The Lost, the land of the leftovers" replies Harry Hook.

"Why are you here?" asks Phoenix growling a little.

"I was born here, When Beast and Belle married, twenty years ago, they forwent a honeymoon and instead rounded up all the kingdoms into the United States of Auradon, banishing all the evil villains and minions to the Isle of the Lost which is protected by a force field; this made it impossible for us to escape. Many villains, such as Maleficent and the Evil Queen, were brought back to life as the heroes thought death was too lenient a punishment for their misdeeds. They were stripped of their powers, the villains live in total isolation and are forgotten by the rest of the world. Some of the villains are shown to have either adapted to this new life or have mostly lost grip on reality. The island is effectively a giant prison, although slightly better as it is a functioning society" Harry Hook tells Phoenix, he then says "we need you to be dressed in the Isle's style"

"why?" asks Phoenix before he asks "how so?"

"Just follow me" Harry Hook turns a bit, he walks away, he then stops, turns towards Phoenix and says "come on, Nix, follow me"

"Nix?"

"just a nickname" replies Harry shrugging his shoulders as he walks away, Phoenix follows him, they enter a place called Lady Tremaine's Curl Up and Dye which they enter, Phoenix sees that the place looks amazing. A young girl is sweeping the floor, when she sees Harry she gulps and asks "what do you want?"

"Phoenix here" motioning to Phoenix "needs a makeover to blend in here on the Isle, he's not from around here"

"he's from Auradon?" she asks with excitement.

"no, he's not from this world it seems" replies Harry Hook. The girl looks at Phoenix and asks "really?" in an excited tone.

"yea, I'm not from this world, there are multiple worlds, I visit one of them quite often, I got sucked through a portal and ended up here, lucky my glamours are still up"

"glamours?" asks Harry Hook confused.

"yea, I have glamours over my body, to hide my true self"

"why would you need to do that?" asks the girl confused but still excited.

"undo them, we want to see the true you," Harry Hook says to Phoenix, stepping forward to Phoenix who stands silent before he says "OK, but, please don't freak out about any extra appendages,"

"We won't, I'm Dizzy, by the way, and I won't tell anyone anything either, I swear," says the girl excited with a huge smile. Phoenix undoes all of his glamours, revealing what he really looks like, including his tails and fox ears, his slender slightly feminine body, his eyes and his claws. Harry Hook just stares at Phoenix with his mouth hung open with a bit of drool coming out of his mouth, he's slightly getting hard as he thinks about the things he'd like to do to Phoenix which unknown to him, Phoenix can smell, Phoenix says to Harry in a whisper "Harry, stop, we have an audience" Harry quickly stands up straight and says "sorry, it's just that you look so good and..."

"and you want me" Phoenix completes the sentence before he says "well, lust after me later, when we're alone, and I'll deal with the result, okay?" Dizzy just ignores the conversation, she then asks "what do you want me to do with your hair?"

"well, I actually have no idea, I would like to keep it the way it is, but if I have to change my hair, I'd say Scarlet red streaks through my hair, I also wouldn't mind getting some new clothes, to match the style around here" replies Phoenix before he asks Dizzy "do you know anyone who would be willing to design me a new outfit?"

"Yeah, I do, Evie, she's amazing!" replies Dizzy, she then says "I'll do your hair now, Evie's coming around here soon and she's really fast when making clothes"

"Okay, yeah, I'll ask her and I'm willing to pay as well, for both the hair and the clothes" replies Phoenix.

Phoenix sits in the salon chair and Dizzy starts to do what she needs to do as Harry remembers that he needs to head to Ursula's Fish & Chip Shop, he tells Phoenix this and tells Phoenix that he'll be back very soon, Phoenix nods in understanding and Harry leaves Lady Tremaine's Curl Up & Dye.

* * *

After Harry had left, Dizzy starts working on Phoenix's hair, after ten minutes Phoenix can see she's just bursting with questions so Phoenix says "go ahead and ask"

"where are you from? What are you? What other World have you been to? What's in the Other World? What do you do there? What are those Keys on your belt?" asks Dizzy sounding excited.

"well, I was born in a place named San Francisco, in the Halliwell Manor, I was then adopted and taken to England, I was raised for the first year and a half in Godric's Hollow but after my adoptive parents were attacked and killed I was then raised in Surrey on Privet Drive" Phoenix replies to the first question, he then says "I'm a Wiccan Witch, a Kitsune which is a trickster spirit, a Wand-waving Wizard and a Fairy Tail Wizard" just as Harry returns from wherever he had gone

"a Fairy Tail Wizard?" asks Harry confused, as he walks in.

"the other world I go to is called Fiore, Fiore has magic, a lot of magic, I joined a Wizards Guild known as Fairy Tail, one of the most powerful Guilds in Fiore, and those keys known as Celestial Spirit Gate Keys" replies Phoenix to Dizzy and Harry's questions.

"what are Celestial Spirit Gate Keys?" asks Dizzy.

"Celestial Spirit Gate Keys are Magic Items used by Celestial Spirit Mages to summon Celestial Spirits" replies Phoenix before he says "I'm a Celestial Wizard, a Requip Wizard, and I have several other magical abilities from Fiore as well, but I can't say what they are, yet"

"what's Requip?" asks Dizzy.

"Requip is a Caster Magic and a type of Spatial Magic related to the summoning of various types of equipment, this magic allows the users to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or combat-related purposes. Some users may just choose to use it to change their clothing. More skilled users are able to Requip different weapons in battle, and it is even possible to Requip armours in the midst of battle, although the only known Mages to ever do this are Erza Scarlet, a Fairy Tail Wizard and my big sister in all but blood. Requip users can also project a holographic inventory screen where they can view and organize items in their pocket dimension, as well as add items without the user equipping it on themselves" Phoenix tells Dizzy before Harry asks "how do you summon a Celestial Spirit?"

"like this" Phoenix gets up from the salon chair, he takes one of his Keys and says loudly "Open, the gate of the Fox Queen, Come forth, Vulpecula!" A Ding Dong sound sounds and in a flash of golden light with a Magic Seal appearing, a skinny, lithe, young woman appears, she has raven black hair with Emerald green eyes, and two long fox ears, and a long, foxtail, she looks like what Phoenix would look like if he had been born a female with one foxtail. The woman then asks Phoenix "how may I serve you, your Majesty?" in a soft tone of voice.

"oh, I was just showing Harry and Dizzy how to summon Celestial Spirits, sorry if I had disturbed you, Vulpecula"

"I wasn't busy, my Prince, I was just hanging around the Celestial World," Vulpecula tells Phoenix.

"my prince? Your Majesty?" asks Harry.

"The Romanov family are of Royal Blood that goes back over three hundred years, even after the abdication of Tsar Nicolas Romanov the second" replies Phoenix after he had told Vulpecula that she can go if she desires which she does with a smile.

"Tsar?" asks Dizzy.

"Emperor" replies Phoenix. Harry and Dizzy are surprised by this, but they quickly get over it and Harry asks "what's a Wiccan Witch?"

"a witch is a human with magical powers, some witches have only one power but I have more than one" replies Phoenix.

"what are your powers?" asks Harry as Dizzy finishes Phoenix's hair.

"Telekinesis, Time Freezing, Premonitions, Thermal Balls, Zoolingualism and another power that I don't feel like revealing, yet, I also have a power that no other Witch will ever have, it's called Sexual Sight which is a sub-power to another power which I have yet to fully gain" replies Phoenix. After Dizzy had finished with Phoenix's hair Harry asks "what are Kitsune like?" interested.

"Kitsune are known in Japanese Mythology and even in the magical world, they are believed to be extinct, or nearly so. They are incredibly intelligent and possess abilities that increase with age and winsome. They are mischievous too and like to use tricks and prank people but they are also faithful guardians, friends and lovers, they're very protective of their friends, lovers and their cubs or kits"

"tell us more" Dizzy exclaims excitedly.

"they don't have a hierarchy but the more tails a Kitsune has, the more powerful it is, usually they would say older too, but I have already four and I just became one... I'm practically a Kit in Kitsune years... they live really long... the max of tails recorded is nine, it happened only once and stories say that a Kitsune upon receiving its ninth tail... its fur becomes white or gold, it's also said that a Fox can get more tails only every 100 years after that, but I don't know if it's true" Phoenix tells the two villain kids.

"you must be very powerful to have four tails and be a kit then" comments Harry.

"yea, it's also said that in mythology it was said that the foxes or demon foxes could take human form, often becoming beautiful women"

"or very beautiful feminine boys" mutters Harry gaining a quick glare from Phoenix.

"or duplicating the appearance of a specific person" continues Phoenix before he says "they also can that a fox always had trouble hiding their tails when in human form and that they were scared of dogs" he then says "the real fact is that we have a human form already, only with some addiction, we usually hide them with our natural glamours or as we become more skilled with our powers we create illusions around us, they are like more powerful glamours because they can't be broken and no one can look past one, so in that way, no one sees our ears or tails even if we go around in our basic form"

"Is there anything else?" asks Dizzy.

"uhm... Kitsunes can create fire, lightning or even light from their tails, they can manifest in other's dreams, they create illusions indistinguishable from reality, drive people mad, they are portrayed as both vengeful and loyal, they keep their promises and strive to repay any favour, a usual gift from a Kitsune is knowledge, protection or long life, uhm... Kitsune devoted and only get married once they find their fated mate or mates, if they are human then being with the Kitsune grants them youthfulness and long life so the Kitsune doesn't have to live without them, if the mate is human then their children can be born human with special powers and then come into the inheritance at fifteen or can be born as Kitsunes if the parents are both powerful" Phoenix tells Harry who is very interested in what Phoenix is telling him. Dizzy then asks Phoenix "do you plan on joining any of the gangs?"

"not really, but I would like to find a place to stay before I do anything else"

"where will you stay?" asks Dizzy.

"he'll stay with me, my father will allow it, he loves it when I bring friends over or minions"

"I ain't a minion, never will be a minion," says Phoenix eyes flashing a little.

An hour later Harry and Phoenix head to Harry's place to drop off Phoenix's stuff, well, Phoenix is unpacking his stuff in Harry's room, Phoenix asks Harry "where am I going to sleep by the way?"

"uh, my bed?" asks Harry.

"and where would you sleep?" asks Phoenix stepping closer to Harry.

"with you" replies Harry stepping forward, closer to Phoenix.

"you sure you want me in your bed ?" asks Phoenix before he says "I sleep in my underwear" stepping closer.

"I also sleep in my underwear," says Harry stepping even more closer. The two are inches away from each other before Harry lunges forward to kiss Phoenix, the two passionately make-out in Harry's room before Phoenix breaks the kiss, he then grabs Harry's hard cock, jerking it over his pants, he then drops to his knees, pulls Harry's pants down and starts to suck on the throbbing hard member before he stops and asks "you like that, big boy?"

After Phoenix had finished sucking off Harry, he grabs his small bag and starts to take his things out of it, much to Harry's shock. He asks "how is that possible?"

"Magic" replies Phoenix.

"it won't work, magic is blocked here on the Isle," Harry tells Phoenix who scoffs and says "I summoned Vulpecula, a Celestial Spirit, released my glamours, replaced my glamours, using magic, you think my magic won't work here, just sit back and watch" after he had gotten everything from his bag before he starts using his Telekinesis to move everything around.

After everything had been moved Phoenix and Harry strip down to their underwear, they get into Harry's bed to go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Phoenix wakes up to being hugged from behind, Harry had wrapped his arms around Phoenix in the middle of the night. Suddenly Harry's bedroom door opens, Phoenix jumps up, he uses Requip to make one of his swords appear in his hand, facing the door to see a slender man with fair skin, long black hair, thick black eyebrows, brown eyes and a thin moustache holding up a silver hook before he sees Phoenix and he asks "who are you?"

"his name is Phoenix, he's going to be staying with me for a while" replies Harry sitting up, on his bed. The man just nods in acceptance and says "OK, I'll make up the spare room for him if you want"

"no, he's OK in here" replies Harry smiling.

"Alright, just be careful," says the man before he leaves the room. Phoenix turns to Harry and asks "who was that?"

"my dad, he's pretty cool, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is pretty cool, he's better than my uncle, he would have tried to drag me out of the bed and out of the house before he hits me for having a guy in my bed"

"well, if your uncle pulled me out of your bed, I would have stabbed him with either my hook or my sword," Harry tells Phoenix.

"I'd use my powers on him, probably my Thermal Balls and my Telekinesis," Phoenix tells Harry. The two nod in agreement on what they would do to Phoenix's uncle Vernon, the two get dressed before they head out, as they are walking they are stopped by a girl with purple hair who is backed up by a guy in a beanie with long hair.

"what do you want, Mal, Jay?" asks Harry, grinning insanely. Phoenix then takes out his Baseball Bat and asks Harry "do you know them, babe?"

"Yeah, Mal's the daughter of Maleficent and Jay's the son of Jafar" replies Harry.

"oh, how interesting," says Phoenix sounding bored.

"Who are you, boy?" Mal asks Phoenix who turns to the purple-haired girl, he tilts his head and asks "why should I tell you?"

"Babe?" asks Jay in a teasing manner, since Phoenix had called Harry babe. Phoenix growls, he then sends a Death Glare, one that is scarier than one from both Mirajane and Erza, combined, towards Jay asking "is that a problem?"

Jay quickly speeds away from Phoenix in shock and fear, hiding behind Mal, stumbling over his words, trying to tell Phoenix that it isn't a problem, Mal is also shocked by the Death Glare, she too backs away in fear before she tells Jay that they are leaving, stumbling over her words, the two turn around and leave in a hurry. Harry turns to Phoenix who is looking normal again and says with an insane smile "that was amazing" he then kisses Phoenix passionately, Phoenix breaks the kiss and slams Harry into the wall before he kisses Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> THE NEXT CHAPTER IS WHERE THE SECOND VERSION OF THIS IS DIFFERENT. ONE VERSION HAS HARRY WITH PHOENIX AND THE OTHER HAS PHOENIX GOING ALONE, LEAVING HARRY ON THE ISLE. WHICH VERSION SHOULD I DO? LEAVE HARRY OR BRING HARRY ALONG. VOTE AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS.


	3. Current Vote Tally and Author's Note

Hey, everyone, I'm writing this author's note to tell you that I have had one vote for Harry to join Phoenix when he leaves the isle because of a vision he has, I will need more votes since I have the two versions.

I am also writing this Author's note to tell you that I plan on writing a Once Upon A Time version as well.

I also have different crossover versions for this story already thought up, each one will be different depending on the symbol if it has a & it means that Phoenix grew up within the fandom and if it has a + it means that Phoenix is visiting and staying within the fandom like for example The Charmed Fairy Tail Wizard Kitsune Prince (& Gossip Girl), that means that Phoenix grew up on the Upper East Side but the story will still be the same except that he grew up with Blair, Nate, Serena and Chuck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

During the next ten days, Phoenix meets Uma, Daughter of Ursula, Gil, Son of Gaston, Evie, Daughter of The Evil Queen and Carlos De Vil, Son of Cruella De Vil. Uma and Mal both had tried to recruit him but Phoenix had told them both that he will not join any gang, no matter what and that he'd rather stay neutral.

* * *

Ten days after his first night on the Isle Phoenix is walking down the street, he heads into a darker part of the Isle for he is exploring the Isle and wants to gets to know the Isle. He heads into darker parts where some of the most dangerous residents reside, Phoenix walks through the street while residents watch him as he walks through the streets, with a man following him. Phoenix turns down one of the streets were waiting for him is another man who when Phoenix passes grabs Phoenix, forces him to get onto the ground and starts trying to strip Phoenix of his clothes, with the help of the man following Phoenix but the attempt fails as one of Phoenix's hands easily slips out of their grips, he extends his claws and drags his claws down one of the men's arms. The other man steps back to avoid Phoenix's claws.

The man that Phoenix had clawed yells out in pain and grips the wound, Phoenix then looks at his claws as the blood drips off them, he then licks them clean of the blood as he stares at the men who get freaked out but they soon get over it as the men both take out a giant knife each and slashes at Phoenix who dodges the slashes until one of them gets Phoenix across his eye. Phoenix covers his eye with his hand to stop the bleeding (the wound heals over thanks to Phoenix's Kitsune healing) and aims a Thermal Ball at the hand of one of the men with a knife; the hand is taken off with the power of the Thermal Ball before he throws another at the other man's hand holding a knife.

Phoenix gets an insanely wicked smile on his face which starts to scare the men who raise their hands and stumps in surrender and says begging "please, no, please don't, I swear I won't do tell anyone, plus if you do this, Maleficent will destroy you"

"Sorry, but I must keep my secret, one of you cut my face, assholes and you tried to force yourselves on me, Maleficent will be killed if she attacks me" replies Phoenix, he then raises his hands, he creates two Thermal Balls, one in each hand before he aims the Thermal Balls at the men's groins which are destroyed when the Thermal Balls hit and the men yell out in pain, they end up on their knees gripping their non-existent groins.

Phoenix then takes out his Assassin's Short Blade and starts to cut the men up, using his Master Assassin Training to torture the men, who both yell out in pain. He soon gets bored and he says "bored now" and with one slash cuts the throats of the two men, he then licks the Assassin's Short Blade clean of the blood before he uses his shirt to clean the saliva off the Blade. He then takes out some rope, he uses it to hang up the men as a warning to Maleficent and anyone else who chooses to mess with Phoenix.

Suddenly Phoenix hears another man enter the alleyway so Phoenix runs out of the alleyway, he leaps up the alleyway wall using his Kitsune reflexes and his claws to climb up the wall to avoid being seen by the man who is entering the alleyway.

Phoenix uses his enhanced sense of smell to find Harry.

* * *

Phoenix finds Harry inside Ursula's Fish & Chip Shop, Harry is talking to one of the crew members who spot Phoenix and asks Harry "who is that?" Harry turns to see Phoenix walking towards them. Harry can see blood on Phoenix so he rushes over and asks "why do you have blood on you?"

"killed two guys, they tried to rape me so I killed them" replies Phoenix. Harry growls at the fact someone tried to rape Phoenix but he also wants to know how he did it, where he did it and who it was which he asks Phoenix.

"I'll show you" replies Phoenix, Harry follows Phoenix as he takes him to where he had killed the guy. When they get to the alley, Phoenix tells Harry that the men belong to Maleficent, Harry tells Phoenix that Maleficent probably didn't know of what they were planning to do and probably wouldn't care that they are dead. Phoenix and Harry decide to leave the men there as a warning telling all the rapists and paedophiles on the Isle that being tortured, killed and strung up will be their fate if they try to rape someone.

The two string the two men up in the middle of the worst part of the Isle as a warning with the message signed from The Demon Fox.

* * *

Days later, on the 22nd of September, in the middle of the night, Phoenix and Harry walk through San Francisco airport with Phoenix's trunk, which has all of his things including his Wiccan Stuff like his Book of Shadows and his weapons like his Katana. In his other hand is a cage carrier for his Fox Familiar, Shadow. Harry is walking beside him, as Phoenix walks through the airport, the two are listening to Phoenix's MP3 Player, they are listening to the song 'Toy' from Netta.

The two leave the airport, they go up to a cab and Phoenix asks the driver "can you take us to 1329 Prescott Street, please?"

"sure, jump in, you two" replies the cab driver. Harry and Phoenix get into the cab, he and the cab driver talk while the cab driver takes him to his birthplace, having been born inside the Halliwell Manor.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the cab stops in front of the house, Phoenix gives the cab driver the money before they get out, Phoenix grabs his trunk and the caged carrier from the back of the taxi and as the taxi drives away, Phoenix and Harry walk up towards the Manor. Phoenix knocks on the door, he hears a woman yell out "coming" a moment later the door opens to reveal a woman with short black hair and green eyes, she asks "yes?"

"Is this the residence of Prudence Halliwell?" asks Phoenix.

"that's me," the woman tells Phoenix before she asks "And you are?"

"I'm Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov, your son," Phoenix tells his mother who looks shocked by this information, he then motions to Harry and says "and this is Harry Hook" Harry just grins, they suddenly hear some thunder and it starts to rain, Prue tells Phoenix and Harry to come in, The two teenagers enter the manor before Prue says "come into the conservatory, we can talk there" they follow Prue into the conservatory, she motions to one of the seats which Phoenix and Harry sit both on before Prue as she sits down asks Phoenix "so, how are Lily and James, your parents, I mean?"

"dead" replies Phoenix surprising Prue before he says "they've been dead since I was one"

"What happened?" asks Prue.

"a mad-man killed them, he tried to kill me too but he failed, I was then taken to Lily's sister, Petunia's house that she lived in with her husband and son, I was actually left on the doorstep of the house, I wasn't found until morning"

"When was this?" asks Prue clearly shocked by the news, Harry isn't as he already knew this.

"on Halloween, that's when they died, I was about a year and a half years old at the time" replies Phoenix.

"oh, I am so sorry," Prue says to Phoenix, he just nods before Prue asks "so, tell me about yourself"

"well, I'm fifteen, A Leo, I love Foxes, I know several languages, I know several different fighting styles and I'm an expert in all of them, I love to cook, I love gardening, I'm great with history and mythology, I'm an expert in all weapons, I love Origami, I am an expert Gymnast and Figure Skater but never went pro, I didn't want the attention, I just loved doing it, I did Ballet, ballroom dancing, I'm actually quite good at the Tango, I can also play several musical instruments including the Cello, the Violin and the Piano," Phoenix tells his mother, deciding not to mention anything about Fairy Tail just yet or maybe not at all, he places a glamour over his Guild mark just in case it gets seen by his mother.

"that sounds like you had a very busy child-hood" comments Prue sounding surprised.

"yeah, it was busy but I loved it, and it kept me out of trouble," says Phoenix as he crosses his legs, that's when Prue notices the high heel stiletto boots, she then asks looking up at Phoenix "are those Stilettos?"

"yeah, I like to wear female shoes and sometimes clothes but it depends on my mood"

"wow, and you are able to walk perfectly in them," says Prue.

"Yeah, I've been practising since I was five, my uncle Vernon and his sister had a problem with it but Petunia told them that they could leave if they didn't like it, they both were silenced immediately since my aunt Petunia owned the house that we lived in," Phoenix tells Prue before she asks how Harry and Phoenix had met so the two make up a story, the chandelier suddenly starts to flicker, Prue says as she gets up, "I thought I had fixed it"

Phoenix gets up and they head into the foyer to look at the chandelier after Phoenix had introduced Prue to Shadow and let Shadow out of the caged carrier.

* * *

Sometime later as they work on the chandelier the front door opens and closes, they hear a woman yell out "Prue?"

"in here, working on the chandelier" replies Prue. They hear footsteps; they turn to see a woman enter the room, she says to Prue "sorry, I'm late."

"what else is new?" asks Prue before she says "you know, Piper, I would have been here myself to meet the electrician myself, but you know I can't leave the museum until 6, I haven't even had time to change"

"I just, I didn't realize how long I was in Chinatown" replies Piper before she asks "did Jeremy call?"

"no, but he had some roses and a package delivered" replies Prue. Phoenix asks "who's Jeremy?" gaining Piper's attention, she gasps when she sees him and she asks "Phoenix?"

"Yeah, it's good to meet you, Piper" replies Phoenix. Piper hugs Phoenix and asks "when did you get here? And who's with you?"

"a little while ago, I've just been helping fix the chandelier or as least trying to, and this is Harry Hook" replies Phoenix as he hugs Piper back, Harry nods at Piper with a grin on his face. Once Piper lets go of Phoenix, Prue asks Piper "what were you doing in Chinatown? I thought you had an interview in North Beach?"

"I did, but I went to Young Lee Market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow" replies Piper.

"recipe?" asks Phoenix.

"so that Wolfgang Puck knockoff didn't hire you today?" Prue asks Piper gaining a chuckle from Phoenix who Prue turns to before she says "Piper's a chef"

"cool," Phoenix says to Prue before he asks Piper "can you teach me some recipes?" he then says "I love cooking"

"that is true, and he's amazing at it," says Harry.

"I'd love to show you some recipes, some are even from Grams," Piper says to Phoenix who smiles. Piper then says to Prue "no, he didn't, but this just may get me the job" she picks up a bottle of wine, Prue takes it and asks "Jeremy sent you port?"

"it's the ultimate ingredient or my recipe" replies Piper. Prue comments "nice boyfriend" Piper suddenly says "oh my god, I don't believe it" she then says "tell me that's not our old spirit board" she walks over to it and picks it up as Prue says "yeah, I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester" Piper flips over and she reads the back of it which says 'To my three beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The Power of Three will set you free. Love, Mom' Piper then says "we never did figure out what this inscription meant" Phoenix gasps realizing what the inscription meant, the gasp gets Harry's attention so he turns to Phoenix with a questioning look, Phoenix shakes his head and mouths "later" Harry then nods.

Prue says "we should send it to Phoebe, that girl is so in the dark, maybe a little bit of light will help"

"you're always so hard on her," says Piper.

"Piper, the girl has no vision, no sense of the future"

"I really think Phoebe's coming around," Piper says to Prue who replies "well, as long as she doesn't come around here, I guess it's good news" she then walks away. Phoenix looks at Piper and asks "she's coming here, isn't she?" Piper nods before she says "it's her home too"

"I know, but I'm staying clear of it," Phoenix tells Piper, Piper nods in acceptance as Shadow enters the room, Piper yelps at the sight of Shadow before Phoenix says to her "that's Shadow, he's harmless unless I'm harmed or about to be harmed" Piper just nods, surprised. Piper, Prue, Harry and Phoenix walk to the kitchen as the pointer on the spirit board moves on its own.

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix and Harry sitting in the living room, petting Shadow, Piper looks out the window, she hurries to the room next to the kitchen where Prue is, Phoenix and Harry follows her with Shadow, Prue is at the circuit board, she is trying to fix it as Piper goes up to her and Prue says "I don't get it, I have checked everything, there is no reason why the chandelier should not be working"

"uh, you know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare rooms, I think you're right, we do need a roommate or two" Prue enters the kitchen as she says "well, we could rent out the rooms at a reduced rate in exchange for help around the house"

"Phoebe's good with a wrench," says Piper.

"Phoebe lives in New York," Prue says to Piper giving her a look. She goes through a drawer as Piper says "not anymore" Prue turns to her and asks "what?" Piper replies "she left New York, she's moving back in here with us" Prue walks out of the kitchen as she says "you have got to be kidding" Piper and the two boys follow her, Piper says to Prue "well, I could hardly say no, it's her house too, it was willed to all of us"

"yeah, months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to her since!" replies Prue as she walks. She stops before Piper says "well, you haven't spoken to her"

"No, I haven't, maybe you've forgotten why I'm so mad at her," says Prue.

"no, of course not, but she had nowhere else to go, she lost her job, she's in debt"

"and this is news?" asks Prue with a slightly angry before she asks "how long have you known about this anyway?"

"a couple of days, maybe a week, or two" replies Piper.

"Great, thanks for sharing," says Prue with sarcasm in her voice before she asks calmly but still angrily "when does she arrive?" The door suddenly opens, they hear a female voice say "surprise! Found the hide-a-key"

Piper says to Phoebe "Phoebe, welcome home"

"Hello, Piper"

"it's good to see you," Piper says to Phoebe as they hug before she asks "isn't Prue?"

"I'm speechless" replies Prue as they hear a horn honk, Phoebe says "oops, I forgot about the cab, who strangely enough told me that he had gone to this place twice from the airport"

Phoenix stays back and watches the scene, he doesn't wish to get involved but understands Phoebe's comment about the cab driver.

"I'll get it," says Piper, she walks towards the door, grabs Prue purse causing Prue to say "Piper, that's my purse" Piper waves her off as she walks out the door. Phoebe says to Prue "thanks, I'll pay you back" Prue looks at what Phoebe has and asks "is that all that you brought?"

"it's all that I own" replies Phoebe before she says "well, that and a bike" They are quiet for a moment before Phoebe says "look, I know that you don't want me here"

"we're not selling Gram's house," Prue tells Phoebe who asks "Is that why you think I came back?"

"look, the only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back here was because this house has been in our family for generations'

"no history lesson needed, I grew up here too" replies Phoebe before she asks "so can we talk about what's really bothering you?"

"no, I'm still furious with you" replies Prue.

"so you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chitchat and unimportant small talk?" asks Phoebe.

no, but otherwise we wouldn't have anything to talk about" replies Prue.

"I never touched Roger" Phoebe suddenly says, shocking Prue who says "whoa" and confusing the boys before Phoebe says "I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing, chardonnay-slugging trust-funder told you, but-" Phoebe is interrupted by Piper coming through the front door saying "hey!" before she says after closing the front door and as she walks over to them "I have a great idea! Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner for the five of us?"

"I'm not hungry" replies Prue before she walks away.

"I ate on the bus," says Phoebe, not hearing the 'five of us' part before she walks upstairs, once they're gone Piper says "OK, we'll try the group hug later" before Phoenix says "I have three questions right now"

"OK, shoot"

"what's the history of this place, the family history I mean? Who's Roger? And why does Mom hate Aunt Phoebe?" asks Phoenix calling Prue Mom for the first time.

"I'll explain later, I'm going to cook something up," says Piper before she asks "do you want to help?"

"yeah, then after we've eaten, we should head to a hotel or something" replies Phoenix. Harry nods in agreement.

"nonsense, you two can stay here," says Piper before she says "I'll just get Prue to set up the spare room for you two and Shadow"

"Thanks, Aunt Piper," Phoenix says to Piper. Piper just smiles and heads to the kitchen.

* * *

After they had finished cooking Piper, Harry and Phoenix both head up to Phoebe's room, Piper knocks on the door she says "it's me, Harry and Nix"

"come on in" is the reply they get and they enter the room to see Phoebe listening to the TV as she stands in front of the mirror, Piper is carrying a tray of food which Phoebe sees, she smiles and says "oh, thank god, I am starving"

"we figured" replies Piper, Piper then turns to the TV and she says "hey, that's my boyfriend, Jeremy!" they all turn to the TV. Phoenix mutters quietly "he's hot" Harry nods in agreement and Piper asks "what happened?"

"oh, some woman got whacked" replies Phoebe.

"whacked?" asks Piper before she says to her sister "Phoebe, you've been in New York for too long" Phoebe then says "yeah, I should have stayed" she then asks Piper "why didn't you tell Prue I was coming back?"

"and risk her changing the locks?" asks Piper, she then says "I don't think so" she then adds "besides, you should have been the one to tell her, not me"

"Good point, Chicken Little," says Phoebe before she says "it's just so hard for me to talk to her, she's always been more like a mother"

"I wonder what it would have been like to be raised by her," says Phoenix catching Phoebe's attention, she looks at her and recognizes him which makes her gasp and exclaim "Phoenix"

"yeah, that's me" replies Phoenix before he says "hey, aunt Phoebe" Phoebe hugs Phoenix before she asks "what are you doing here?"

"I decided to visit with Harry" replies Phoenix.

"that's awesome," says Phoebe before she asks "who's Harry?"

"me" replies Harry with an insane grin. Piper then asks Phoenix "so, tell me about yourself, like who your friends are, what you like doing"

"well, I have several friends, Hermione for one, she's actually pretty smart, she's said to be the brightest girl in the school"

"Sounds like you have a crush," says Phoebe in a teasing way.

"eww, no way, she's like my sister, and anyway she's got the wrong equipment for me," Phoenix tells Phoebe who widens her eyes, she then she squeals in excitement making Piper jump in surprise and launches herself at Phoenix and she babbles on about how she proud to have a gay nephew, she then lets go of him and asks "so, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope, no boyfriend, but I have someone in mind" replies Phoenix, looking at Harry. They suddenly hear a knock, they turn to see Prue at the doorway, she says to Phoebe "this always was the coldest room in the house" she places the blankets down, she turns to Phoenix and says "I'm proud that you came out, don't let anyone ever tell you that being gay is wrong"

"I won't," says Phoenix

"Neither will I," says Harry before Prue nods, she then leaves.

* * *

A little while later Phoenix and Harry are sitting in the conservatory as Piper and Phoebe are using the spirit board, Phoebe asks Piper "I'm glad to hear that you and Jeremy stayed together, where did you meet him anyway?"

"We met at the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted, he was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel so he handed me a napkin" Piper replies.

"that sounds sweet," says Phoenix while Harry chuckles before Phoebe says "how romantic"

"as a matter of fact, it was, the napkin had his number on it" replies Piper. Phoebe laughs a bit before Piper says "stopping pushing the pointer"

"I'm not touching it" replies Phoebe.

"you always used to push the pointer," Piper says to Phoebe, she gets up before she asks "more popcorn?"

"hey, I forget your question," Phoebe says to Piper who replies with, "I asked if Prue would have sex with someone other than herself this year" as she walks into the kitchen

"that's disgusting," says Phoebe loudly before she mutters "please say yes" making Phoenix cringe and shudder a bit before the pointer moves to the letter A and Phoebe says "Piper" before the pointer goes to the T and Phoebe yells "Piper, get in here"

"what?" asks Piper before Phoebe lets go of the pointer and Prue asks as she enters the room "what did you guys do now?"

"me? I didn't do anything" replies Piper.

"the pointer on the spirit board moved, it moved on its own," Phoebe tells them all. Phoenix widens his eyes knowing that it's not him moving the pointer. Phoebe then says "I'm serious, it spelled A-T" her sisters don't believe her and Piper asks "well, did you push it?"

"no" replies Phoebe.

"you always used to push the pointer," Prue says to Phoebe

"My fingers were barely touching it, look," Phoebe says to her sister before they all look at the pointer which stays where it is before Prue and Piper start to walk away when the pointer moves again before going back on the letter 'T' which the two boys see and Phoenix looks at Phoebe with shock as she yells that it happened again knowing that he didn't do it.

Prue points out that it's still on the letter 'T' but Phoebe says that had moved which the boys all nod to before Prue walks away while Piper stays and as the pointer moves again Phoebe lets go of it and stands up. They all see the pointer finish its journey to the letter 'I' and Phoebe asks the two teenage boys "you all saw that, right?"

"yeah" replies Piper as Phoenix and Harry nod before the pointer moves to the letter 'C' all on its own and Piper yells out "Prue, can you come in here a sec?"

"Now what?" asks Prue as she arrives in the room and Phoebe says, "I think it's trying to tell us something" before showing what she had written which is ATTIC and she says "attic" the lightning and thunder goes off before the lights all turn off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

They all walk into the fower and Prue asks Piper "don't you think you are overreacting? We are perfectly safe here"

"don't say that, in horror movies, the person who says that is the next to die," Piper says to Prue who says "it's pouring rain, there's a psycho's on the loose, Jeremy's not even home"

"so, I'll... I'll wait in the cab till he gets home from work"

"that'll be cheap" exclaims Prue hysterically

"Prue, I saw that pointer move"

"no, look, what you saw was Phoebe's fingers pushing the pointer there's nothing in that attic, she's playing a joke on us," Prue says to Piper while Phoenix and Harry remain quiet, thinking about what could be happening.

"We don't know that, we've lived here for months now and we've never been able to get that attic door open," Piper says to Prue before she grabs the phone, checks it and says "great, now the phone doesn't work"

"yeah, the power's out, just go with me to the basement," Prue says to Piper who asks "what?"

"I need you to hold the flashlight while I check the main circuit box," Prue says Piper who says "Phoebe will go with you to the basement"

"no, I'm going to the attic" Phoebe replies.

"no, you're not, we already agreed," Prue says.

"I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow, I'm going now," Phoebe tells Prue before she starts heading upstairs and Phoenix says "I'm coming with you"

"me too," says Harry, he and Phoenix follow Phoebe to the attic while Prue and Piper head to the basement as Phoebe, Harry and Phoenix head to the attic.

Phoenix, Harry and Phoebe climb the stairs to the attic before Phoebe tries the door. The three walk away a bit with their backs to the door and they hear it open, they turn back around and enter the attic and they see a chest, Phoebe walks over to the chest, she opens it to reveal a book with a Triquetra, a Book of Shadows much like Phoenix's. Phoebe opens the book, she says reading the page "Book of Shadows" he turns the page and chants reading the incantation before Phoenix can stop her.

_*"_ _Hear now the words_

_of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid_

_in the night._

_The oldest of Gods_

_are invoked here._

_The great work of_

_Magic is sought._

_In this night_

_and in this hour,_

_I call upon the_

_Ancient Power._

_Bring your powers_

_to we sisters three!_

_We want the power!_

_Give us the power!"*_

* * *

Suddenly the house starts to shake which they don't notice and suddenly Prue and Piper enter the attic and Prue asks them "what are you doing ?"

"reading an incantation" replies Phoebe before Phoebe says "it was in this Book Of Shadows', we found it in the trunk" showing them the book she's holding. Prue says "let me see that" she grabs the book from Phoebe. Piper asks the three of them "how did you get in here ?"

"The door opened" replies Phoenix and Harry in unison.

"wait a minute, an incantation, what kind of incantation?" Piper asks Phoebe.

"it said something about there being three essentials of magic: timing, feeling and the phases of the moon, if we were ever gonna do this, now, midnight on a full moon is the most powerful time," Phoebe says to her sisters.

"'this'? Do what, 'this?" asks Piper.

"receive our powers" replies Phoebe

"what powers, wait, our powers? You included me in this?" asks Piper.

"no, she included all three of us," Prue tells Piper before she recites a part of the spell which says "'bring your powers to we sisters three', it's a book of witchcraft"

"let me see that," Piper says to Prue before taking the book.

Prue says to Phoebe as they head downstairs "spirit boards, books of witchcraft, it figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived"

"I wasn't the one that found the spirit board," Phoebe says to Prue.

"It wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer" Prue replies back before Piper says to Phoebe "it doesn't matter because nothing happened, right? when you did the incantation?"

"well, our heads spun around and we vomited split pea soup" replies Phoebe before she asks "how should I know?"

"well, everything looks the same" Piper says.

"you're right," says Phoenix.

"yep, the house still needs work," says Prue.

"and everything feels the same, so nothing's changed, right?" says Piper as they walk past a photo of the three sisters which once looked like they were spaces apart but the photo shows the three of them closer together.

* * *

The next morning Phoebe, Harry and Phoenix are sitting at the front of the house when Piper comes out the front door and she says to Phoebe and Phoenix "you're up early"

"We never went to sleep" Phoebe replies.

"don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighbourhood on a broomstick?" Piper says sarcastically. Phoenix laughs a bit as he thinks about the Wizarding World, their fashion and the fact that they do ride on broomsticks which he tells Harry about in a whisper.

"The only broom i've ever had was kept in my closet beside a mop" replies Phoebe.

"so, what are you two doing up?" Piper asks Phoenix, Harry and Phoebe.

"reading" replies Phoebe before Phoenix asks "Is Mom around?"

"she went to work early," Piper tells Phoenix before she asks them "reading aloud?"

"no" replies Phoebe before she says to Piper "but according to the book of shadows that I was reading, one of our ancestors was a witch named Melinda Warren"

"and we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic and a father who's invisible," Piper says to Phoebe who rolls her eyes before she says "I'm serious, she practised powers, three powers, she could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time, before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would be become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters, these sisters would be the most powerful female witches the world has ever known, they're good witches and I think we are those sisters," Phoebe tells Piper.

"look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we are not witches, and we do not have special powers. Besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know neither was mom" Piper says to Phoebe before she says to Phoebe "so take that, Nancy Drew"

"we're the protectors of the innocent, we're known as the Charmed Ones," Phoebe says to Piper before she drives off.

"well, what do you plan to do to do today?" Phoebe asks Phoenix and Harry who both sigh and Harry replies "we might explore the city for a while, we've never been here before so we're going to explore the city for a bit"

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix and Harry are walking down the street, they are exploring San Francisco, they are walking down the street when they see two little girls running down the street, towards the road, Phoenix suddenly gets a flash, he sees the two little girls running onto the road and getting hit by a bus. When his vision clears he sees a bus come up the street and the two little girls running towards the road with their mother running after them. Phoenix takes off running towards the little girls to stop them, Harry is confused by what Phoenix doing but he follows Phoenix, Phoenix waves his hand to stop time before he rushes over to the little girls, Phoenix unfreezes everything making the two girls run into him, knocking him over, Phoenix gets up and says to them "you should watch where you're running, you could have been hit by a bus" Just as he says this the bus from his vision drives past them causing the two little girls to widen their eyes.

The mother runs over to them, she thanks them both for saving the girls, they just wave it off and tell her that they did was the right thing before they leave.

* * *

Phoenix and Harry return to the Halliwell Manor where they see Phoenix's mother talking on the phone, she looks a little worried, when she gets off the phone she sees Phoenix and Harry before she says "we have to go, Phoebe's been hit by a car"

"what?" asks Phoenix with shock.

"We have to go," says Prue and they all head to the hospital and the three head to the Nurse's station where a man with black hair is standing. Prue goes up to the desk and says "hi, I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell"

"one second, please," says the Nurse before she asks the man "what's your name again?"

"Inspector Andrew Trudeau, Homicide" replies the man before he says "Dr Gordon's expecting me" Prue turns to him and asks "Andy?" the man turns to see Prue and he says "Prue? I don't believe it" before he asks "how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?" replies Prue.

"I'm fine, I just can't believe I'm running into you" he replies before Prue says "just wait until you meet who's with me" she motions to Phoenix and Harry, he looks at them to see Phoenix standing with Harry, Andy's mouth opens and Prue says "yeah, that's Phoenix, all grown up, the guy is Harry Hook, his friend" Andy stands there shocked. Phoenix walks over and says to him "it's nice to meet you, Andy"

"Yeah, you too, Phoenix" the two shake hands before he tells Harry that it's nice to meet him as well, Harry nods, Andy asks Prue, Harry and Phoenix "why are you here anyway?"

"Yeah, we're just picking up Phoebe, she had some sort of an accident" replies Prue causing Andy to ask "is she going to be okay?"

"oh, yeah, she'll be fine" replies Prue

"it's nice meeting you too" replies Phoenix before he shakes Andy's hand which Prue does as well and Andy is about to walk away when he says to them "you know, Phoebe's busy and Dr Gordan's busy, can I buy you a bad cup of coffee while we all wait?"

"sure" replies Prue with a smirk before Phoenix says "yea, OK" all four of them walk away from the desk and Prue asks Andy "so you're an inspector now?"

"what can I say? In any other city, I'd be called a 'detective'" replies Andy.

Prue mmm's before she says "'inspector' is classier"

"I'm liking it better already," Andy says as he pays for a coffee from the coffee vendor.

"Your dad must be so proud," Prue says.

"third generation, you bet he's happy" replies Andy before he asks Prue "how about you? You taking the world by storm?"

"well, I'm living back at Gram's house and as of an hour ago, I'm looking for work" replies Prue before Phoenix asks "one of my birth fathers is an inspector? And he's third-generation?"

"yeah, you know if you ever want to become an officer," Andy says in a suggesting way, Phoenix shakes his head and says "I already have an idea on what I want to do once I leave school"

"whatever it is, I hope it makes you happy," says Andy to Phoenix who smiles, he knows that this may be a bit hard for him seeing his son and having not raised him, Andy asks about his parents before Prue tells him that Lily and James had been killed and that Phoenix was the only survivor of the attack before he was placed on the doorstep of his Aunt Petunia.

Andy is shocked that someone had placed Phoenix on a doorstep in the middle of one of the coldest nights but he was glad that he was found before anything had happened. Andy asks Phoenix about his interests and Phoenix replies "well, I had made sure that I knew as many languages as possible, that way I know if someone's insulting me in their language, I learnt how to defend myself, I did Ballet and Gymnastics, I take Ballroom dancing lessons, I'm actually quite good at the Tango, I can also play several musical instruments including the Cello, the Violin and the Piano" This information shocks Andy who widens his eyes before Prue says to Andy "I heard you moved to Portland"

"I'm back" replies Andy before he asks Prue "you still seeing Roger?"

"who's Roger?" asks Phoenix confused. Prue asks Andy "how did you know about him?" before she says to Phoenix "Roger is my EX-fiance"

"I know people" Andy replies to Prue who asks him "you checked up on me?"

"I wouldn't call it that" replies Andy as he takes the coffees from the coffee vending machine to give to Prue who asks "what would you call it?"

"inquiring minds want to know" replies Andy.

"you checked up on me," Prue says.

"what can I say? I'm a detective" replies Andy before he laughs a bit. They then hear over the PA "Miss Halliwell, please meet your sister at the nurse's station" They say goodbye to Andy before they meet Phoebe at the nurse's station.

* * *

After that, they head out to a bar to grab a drink and Phoebe tells Prue about what had happened and she says stuff about being the Charmed Ones/Chosen ones making Prue say "The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones? Phoebe, this is insane"

"are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today? You didn't freeze time or move anything?" asks Phoebe.

"Roger took an exhibit away from me," says Prue before she says "all right, look, Phoebe, I know that you think that you can see the future, which is pretty ironic-" before she is interrupted by Phoebe who asks "since you don't think I have one? That my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell?" before she says "even if you don't want to believe me, just once, can't you trust me?"

"Phoebe, I do not have special powers," Prue says to Phoebe before she asks "now where is the cream?" The cream jug suddenly moves to her and Phoebe says "that looks pretty special to me" before the cream empty's out of the jug, and it appears in Prue's cup as she stares at it, and it starts bubbling, and Prue says to Phoebe "oh, my god, so, I can move things with my mind?"

"with how much you hold inside you should be a lethal weapon by now" replies Phoebe. Prue says "I don't believe it" before Phoebe says "this must mean that Piper can freeze time" before Phoenix says "I have all three of those powers, and more, I've always had my powers, I got Telekinesis first, then Time Freezing then Premonitions" before Prue takes a shot of alcohol and Phoebe asks her "are you okay?"

"no, I'm not okay" replies Prue with slight anger before she says "you've turned me into a witch"

"you were born one, we all were" replies Phoebe before she says "and I think we better start learning to deal with that" The bartender comes over, Phoenix tries to order some Vodka and Harry tries to get some Rum but they are stopped when Prue tells the bartender that Phoenix and Harry will have some orange juice much to the annoyance of Phoenix and Harry who both pout.

* * *

They leave the bar and Phoebe says to Prue "when I was looking through the book of shadows I saw these wood carvings. They looked like something from a bosch painting. All these terrifying images of three woman battling different incarnations of evil"

"evil fighting evil, that's a twist," Prue says

"actually, a witch can be good or evil," Phoebe tells Prue before Phoenix says "a good witch follows the Wiccan rede: 'an it harm none, do what ye will', an Evil witch or a Warlock has but one goal-to kill good Witches and obtain their powers, unfortunately, they look like regular people, they could be anyone, anywhere" before he says "I myself am a neutral Witch, I was born from both sides"

"what do you mean?" asks Prue.

"Alexei Romanov, the other guy, was an Evil Witch, vengeance had fueled his family's hatred and they turned Evil," Phoenix tells Prue and Phoebe before he says "I don't plan on taking anyone's powers either, I have enough of them" Before Prue asks "and this has what to do with us? The wood carvings?"

"in the first woodcarving of the women, they were in a slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock," says Phoebe before she says, "I think as long as we were in the dark about our powers, we were safe, not anymore" before they walk to the chemist. They walk past a beautiful cat with a has a Triquetra pendant on her red collar. The cat meows as they walk past her.

* * *

Phoenix, Harry, Prue and Phoebe are at the pharmacy where they are getting Phoebe's prescriptions before Prue asks the guy behind the counter "excuse me, where do you keep the aspirin?"

"aisle three" replies the guy.

"thank you," says Prue before Phoebe says "chamomile tea works great for headaches"

"not for this one, it won't" replies Prue as she walks into aisle three.

"you know, I'm not afraid of our powers, I mean, everyone inherits something from their family, right?" Phoebe says to Prue who says "yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition, that's what normal people inherit"

"who wants to be normal when we can be special?" asks Phoebe.

"I want to be normal, I want my life to be-" Prue replies before she yells out "you know, isn't this aisle three?"

"well, we can't change what happened, we can't undo our destiny," Phoebe says. Prue asks Phoebe "do you see aspirin?"

"I see chamomile tea" replies Phoebe before Prue says to her loudly "look, I have just found out that I'm a witch, that my sisters and my son are witches, and that we have unleashed powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil, evil that is going to come looking for us, so, excuse me Phoebe but I am not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now"

"then move your headache out of your mind" replies Phoebe before suddenly a bottle of aspirin flies into Prue's hands and Phoebe says while pointing her finger at Prue "you move things when you're upset"

"This is ridiculous, I thought you landed on your arm, not your head," Prue says to Phoebe. Phoenix watches the conversation as it unfolds. Phoebe then asks "you don't believe me?"

"of course I don't believe you" replies Prue.

"Roger," Phoebe says in a sing-song way and the rest of the aspirin flies off the shelf before Phoebe says "now, let's talk about dad and see what happens?"

"I have a bad feeling about this," says Phoenix

"what do you mean?" asks Harry.

"you'll see" replies Phoenix before Prue says "he's dead, Phoebe"

"no, he's moved from New York but he is very much alive" Phoebe replies to Prue before Prue says to Phoebe "he isn't to me, he died the day he left mom"

"what are you talking about? He's always been a button-pusher for you, you're mad he's alive, you're mad I tried to find him and you're mad I came back" replies Phoebe before she says "dad, dad, dad, dad" before suddenly everything in aisle three flies off the shelves with a bang before Phoebe asks Prue "feel better?"

"lots" replies Prue.

"the book of shadows said that our powers would grow," Phoebe tells Prue.

"grow to what?" Prue asks Phoebe before she cracks up laughing which Phoenix, Harry and Phoebe join in on. They stare at the mess on the floor before they pay for the aspirin and leave.

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix, Harry, Phoebe and Prue are back at the Halliwell Manor. Prue is out of the room while the others listen to a voicemail that says "Prue, it's Roger, I've decided to let you come back to work, seriously, let's talk"

"is that guy for serious? He is letting mom come back to work when she had quit, he is an idiot" asks Phoenix with distaste, Harry then asks "can I hook him?"

"I agree too" replies Phoebe, she then asks "hook him?" Harry just smiles insanely; he then shows Phoebe his metal hook making Phoebe widen her eyes before Prue says as she walks in the room holding a cat, Prue then says "well, Piper is definitely not home, unless she turned into a Cat."

"how'd it get in?" asks Phoebe.

"I don't know, someone must have left a window open" replies Prue before she asks "did Piper leave a message?"

"she's probably out with Jeremy" replies Phoebe before she tells Prue "Roger called"

"oh, I know," Prue says with distaste. Harry asks Prue "can I hook him?" showing his metal hook, Phoenix then says "we can make him regret ever messing with you" Prue's reply is interrupted when, suddenly, Piper enters the house in a hurry and calls for Prue.

"in here" Phoebe yells before Piper slams the front door shut and locks it. Phoebe asks "Piper?"

"my god, what is it? What's wrong?" Prue asks Piper before Piper says "quick lock the doors! Check the windows! We don't have time" before she asks Phoebe "Phoebe in the Book of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a-"

"Warlock?" asks Phoenix. Piper nods and Prue says "oh my god" while Phoenix and Harry widen their eyes.

* * *

They all check the windows and lock the doors while Phoenix, Harry and Phoebe check both Books of Shadows for a spell. Prue says after Piper checks the windows "I'm calling the cops"

"and tell them what? That we're witches? And that some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy and we'd be next" before Phoebe come downstairs and says "I've found the answer, it's our only hope, come on" They follow Phoebe upstairs before Prue says to Phoenix "Phoenix, Harry, go hide somewhere, we will do the spell and come and get you both"

"I'm not hiding" exclaims Phoenix.

"Neither am I," says Harry. Piper tells her that they don't have time to argue so Phoenix and Harry join the three women in the attic, they sit to the side as they watch Prue, Piper and Phoebe set up the spell, after some time Prue says "Okay, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oils and spices in a circle"

"wait, I only count eight," says Piper. Phoebe holds up a birthday candle saying "you forgot this one"

Phoenix thinks to himself 'we need a proper candle' as Piper asks "a birthday candle?" Phoebe says "I guess Grams was a little low on Witch supplies" as she lights the candle.

Prue then says "all right, next we need the poppet"

"got it," says Piper having grabbed the poppet and Prue says as Phoebe places the candle in the metal pot, "I think we're set, we're ready to cast the spell," Piper says as she holds a clay doll "okay, first, I'll help make it stronger" and as she presses the thorns from a rose into the claw doll, she says

*" _Your love will wither_

_and depart from my life_

_and my heart,_

_Let me be Jeremy_

_And go Away Forever_ "*

Piper places the clay doll in the metal pot and says "okay, the spell is complete"

"let's hope it works," says Prue. After a moment the metal pot starts to smoke and sizzle, the clay doll with the rose stuck in it disappears and the inside of the metal pot explodes a little startling them all a bit.

* * *

They all start to clear up everything, Phoebe grabs the metal pot, she gets a flash and she yells "wait, it didn't work" Prue and Piper turn to her, Piper asks "what?" and Phoebe replies "the spell, it didn't work"

"how do you know?" asks Prue as she holds some candles.

"When I touched the pot, I had a flash, I saw Jeremy"

"you touched the pot and saw him?" asks Prue. Phoebe nods and says "yeah, he's on his way here" they all rush out of the room, Prue tells Phoenix and Harry to hide in their room, they actually obey this time, so Prue thinks as they are actually getting their weapons to fight. He suddenly hears Piper squeal and he hears a man say "hello, ladies" so decides to listen in.

"Piper, Phoebe..." Prue says before she says "get out of here now" Piper and Phoebe run upstairs. Two minutes later he hears Prue run upstairs and into the attic. After some time Phoenix exits his room to investigate what's going on, they head up to the attic where they see Prue, Piper and Phoebe standing together, Jeremy enters the attic cackling not noticing Phoenix, Prue says to her sisters "come on, we'll face him together, remember the spirit board?"

"the inscription on the back," says Piper and they start to chant.

*" _The power of three_

 _will set us free_ "*

Jeremy laughs, he sets a circle of fire around them, Piper gasps at the fire, Jeremy cackles again. Phoenix and Harry stand behind Jeremy, Phoenix knows that his mother and aunts will destroy Jeremy.

"come on, we've got to stay together," Prue says to her sisters as Jeremy chuckles. The three-link hands and they chant in unison

*" _The power of three_

 _will set us free_ "*

Jeremy creates a whirlwind around the three and they chant.

*" _The power of three_

_will set us free_

_The power of three_

_will set us free_

_The power of three_

_will set us free_ "*

The three women repeat the spell while Jeremy says "I'm not the only one ! I'm one of millions, in places you can't imagine and in forms you would never believe, we are hell on this earth, you'll never be safe and you'll never be free..." until Jeremy's body suddenly explodes and Prue says "the power of three" Phoenix hugs his mother and his aunts before he says to them "now that was awesome"

"yeah" replies Piper and they all chuckle a bit.

* * *

The next morning Prue goes outside to grab the morning paper when Andy yells "good morning" from beside his car before he walks towards Prue who says "hey, this is a surprise" with a cup of coffee in his hands and he says "I've been feeling really guilty about that bad cup of coffee, I just want to make it up to you"

"so you brought me a good cup of coffee?" asks Prue.

"oh, this? No, this is mine" before he takes off his sunglasses and says "I just wanted to ask you out to dinner unless of course, you're afraid"

"afraid of what?" asks Prue.

"oh, you know having a too good of a time, stirring up old memories, rekindling the old flame"

"Good point, better not" replies Prue.

"okay" replies Andy before he asks "Friday night, 8:00?" Prue hesitates which he sees and says "you hesitated"

"yeah, but it's not what you think," says Prue before she says "it's just my life has gotten a bit complicated" before she asks "can I call you?"

"sure" replies Andy before he says "take care Prue and tell Phoenix I told him to take care too"

"bye, Andy and I will" replies Prue before Andy walks to his car just as Piper, Phoebe (holding the cat), Harry and Phoenix open the front door and walk out and Piper says "that was Andy"

"I told you I heard a man's voice," says Phoebe before Piper asks Prue "what did he want?"

"he asked me out" replies Prue.

"And you said?" asks Piper.

"well, I started to say yes and then I stopped, I wondered if I could date, I mean, do witches date?" replies Prue.

"not only do they date, but they usually get the best guys," says Piper. Phoebe and Phoenix chuckle as the cat meows. Andy looks at them and he sees the cat as she meows before he gets in his car to drive away. Prue says to her sisters and son "you will not be laughing when this happens to you, believe me, everything will be different now"

"well, at least our lives won't be boring," says Phoebe.

"but they will never be the same," says Prue.

"and that's a bad thing?" asks Phoebe.

"no, but it could be a big problem" replies Prue as she steps towards her sisters and her son.

"Prue's right, what are we going to do now?" Piper says.

"what can't we do?" asks Phoebe.

"we're going to be careful, we're going to be wise and we're going to stick together" replies Prue.

"This should be interesting" Piper says before they all step in the house. Prue and Phoenix use their powers to close the front door before they walk further into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments are kudos.
> 
> I WAS THINKING OF GIVING PHOENIX SATAN SOUL MAGIC AND DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC, ICE DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC TO BE PRECISE. WHAT DO YOU THINK?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

A few days later Phoenix, Harry and Phoebe enter Quake, they walk through the crowd and head to where Piper is and she says when they get there "I'm gonna kill him"

"who?" asks Phoebe.

"Chef Moore, he of the phoney accents hires me and then quits to open his own place? Thank you very much" replies Piper in an angry way.

"I don't see any customers complaining" Phoenix says to Piper as Harry watches the food.

"Hello, I am not a restauranteur, I am a chef, I have no idea what I am doing" replies Piper before she asks Phoebe "are you wearing my dress?" before a blonde woman comes over and Phoebe says "hey, Brittany, I love that tattoo," Brittany says "thanks" while she shows her angel tattoo on the back of her hand and Phoebe says, "I thought it was illegal to get them on your hand because of the veins?" as Harry wraps his arms around Phoenix, resting his head on Phoenix's shoulder.

"in the states, yeah, I got it done in Tahiti" replies Brittany before she checks her watch and says to Piper "keep the change, Piper, I gotta jam"

"OK, say hi to Max"

"okay," says Brittany before she walks away. Phoebe looks at some guy and suddenly gets a vision, when she gets out of it Piper says "now back to my dress"

"Okay, see that poster boy to your left?" Phoebe asks Piper who looks at him before Phoebe says "just glance, don't be obvious" Piper and Phoenix glance at the guy before Piper says "I approve, who is he?" Phoenix and Harry both nod in agreement.

"his name is Alec, and he's about to come over and ask me if he could buy me a martini" replies Phoebe.

"How do you know?" asks Harry.

"let's just say I solved the age-old problem of who approaches whom first, I had a little premonition" replies Phoebe, since she and her sisters knew that Harry knew their magical secret.

"what?" asks Piper before she says "Phoebe, you're not supposed to use your powers, we agreed"

"no, you and Prue agreed, I abstained, besides, it's not like I can control it, it just- It popped in my head," Phoebe says to Piper who just looks at Phoebe. Piper then says to Phoebe "that's the whole point, none of us can control our powers, that's what scares me, I could panic and freeze the entire restaurant"

"shh, here he comes," Phoebe says to Piper, the guy that Phoebe saw in her premonition walks over to them and says to Phoebe "hi"

"oh, hello" replies Phoebe with a smile.

"I was just sitting over there and was wonder if I could buy you a martini or something?" asks the guy. Phoebe turns to Piper and says "a martini, imagine that" in a low voice before she says to the guy "I would love one, it's Alec, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know my name?" asks Alec.

"wild guess, do you wanna grab a table?" replies Phoebe before she gets off her stool and Piper says to Phoebe "Prue is going to be pissed"

"news flash: stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles," Phoebe says to Piper making Phoenix and Harry crack up a bit before she walks away and Piper looks annoyed at Phoebe. Phoenix and Harry decide to order some drinks for himself, not alcoholic, of course.

Phoenix later orders some vodka with orange juice and Harry orders some Rum while Piper is distracted and they finish their drinks before Piper finds out that they have alcohol.

* * *

The next morning Piper, Harry and Phoenix are watching something about the Salem witch trials while Piper does some baking, Phoenix is helping her a bit while Harry watches. The man on the TV says "proving that they were the devil's disciples was no easy task for the court at the Salem witch trials but a remarkable event occurred, one of the accused, Mary Easty, run for the church to profess her innocence, suddenly there was a clap of thunder and she was struck by a bolt of lightning, in the court's mind, God himself had spoken forbidding the evil witch from even entering his house, the witches were subsequently convicted of heresy and burned alive at the stake" Prue walks into the kitchen and says "morning" before she asks "what are you watching?"

"Nothing, just a show" replies Piper before she turns off the TV.

"about witches?" asks Prue before she asks "are you worried that we're going to be burned at the stake?" Piper laughs a bit before she says "yeah, right, by the way, Andy called"

"when?" asks Prue.

"While you were in the shower" replies Piper.

"What did you tell him?" asks Prue.

"that you were in the shower" replies Piper before she asks "bad date?"

"no, no, not at all, it was great" replies Prue before she says "you know, dinner, movie, sex" Phoenix is drinking some juice at the time and when Prue says 'sex' he spits the juice out in shock, spraying it all over the table which he quickly rushes to clean up before Piper says to Prue "excuse me? On your first date? You sleaze" as Harry widens his eyes.

"It wasn't exactly our first date, Piper," says Prue.

"high school doesn't count, that was last decade, spill it" Piper says to Prue who goes quiet and walks away. Piper asks "oh, that bad, huh?" following her out of the kitchen. Harry and Phoenix follow them out.

"no, actually, that good, it was-, well we were amazing, but that's not the point, I told myself that things would be different, that we would take it slow, it just shouldn't have happened," Prue says not noticing Phoebe come downstairs and Phoebe asks "what shouldn't?"

"Prue slept with Andy" replies Piper.

"hello" exclaims Phoebe.

"thanks a lot, mouth," Prue says to Piper.

"wait, you were going to tell them and not me, family meeting," says Phoebe.

"speaking of last night, what time did you end up rolling in?" Prue asks Phoebe.

"no, no, no, don't change the subject" Phoebe says to Prue who says "don't dodge the question" before Piper says "it must've been at least after 3"

"I must still be on New York time," says Phoebe.

"Actually, that would make it later," says Phoenix in a cheeky way.

"or maybe you and Alec-" Piper says to Phoebe.

"who's Alec?" asks Prue.

"some hottie she hit on in the restaurant" replies Piper.

"excuse me, revisionist history, he hit on me, remember the whole vision thing?"

"vision thing?" asks Prue before she says "please don't tell me you used your powers" Phoebe looks away before Prue looks at Piper who says "don't put me in the middle"

"I'm not, you were born in the middle, look, I thought we agreed" replies Prue.

"no, we didn't, you agreed, you laid down the law, there's a difference," Phoebe says to Prue.

Prue says to Phoebe "look, our powers are not toys, we have to be careful, they could get us killed"

"I agree with that," says Harry raising his hand a bit.

Piper says to Phoebe "Prue is right, we don't want any more warlocks finding us or anyone finding out about our powers and trying to kill us"

"look, it was just a lousy premonition, that's all, nobody died," says Phoebe before she says "Besides, you guys can't control your powers any better than I can and FYI, nothing happened last night, at least nothing I'm ashamed of" before she starts to walk away when Prue says "there's another reason we have to be careful, Andy thinks somebody's abducting women in our area" Phoenix and Harry both growl lowly in unison

"abducting women, what do you mean?" asks Phoebe.

"It means that warlocks aren't the only evil that we have to look out for" replies Prue before she says "and FYI, I'm not ashamed of anything" Phoebe smirks and they all walk away.

* * *

A little while later Piper is in her car in front of the church as the bells chime and Piper stares at the church doors. Suddenly she Piper someone knocking on the side of the car making Piper jump and it turns out to be Pastor Williams. Piper says "Pastor Williams, oh, you scared me"

"I'm sorry" replies Pastor Williams before Pastor Williams asks Piper "Aren't you a little early? Dropping off the unused food from your restaurant?" before he says, "I thought you weren't coming till this afternoon?"

"Yeah, I am, I mean, I'm coming back later with everything" replies Piper

"Great, so, what are you doing here now?" asks Pastor Williams.

"Nothing, really, just thinking" replies Piper.

"about?" asks Pastor Williams.

"Mary Easty" replies Piper.

"who?" asks Pastor Williams in a confused way.

"it's just a stupid documentary I saw," Piper says before she asks "by the way, is it true that evil beings can't go into a church without being-" she then makes a sound that sounds like thunder.

"evil being, you mean, like, what, vampires?" asks Pastor Williams with a smile. Piper laughs before she says "Vampires, no, I was thinking more along the lines of witches"

"witches, huh?" asks Pastor Williams and Piper nods before he says "let me put it to you this way, I sure wouldn't want to risk it"

"Hmm," says Piper before Pastor Williams says "I gotta go, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, right, absolutely" replies Piper. Pastor Williams walks away as Piper breathes a sigh of relief. She watches Pastor Williams enter the church and close the door before she unbuckles her seat belt, hops out of the car and walks towards the church door and is about to grab the handle when she hears a clap of thunder, she jumps, turns away from the doors and runs back to the car as the church bells chime again.

* * *

Later that day Phoenix, Harry, Piper and Phoebe are at the church delivering the unused food from Quake. All three of them get out of the van and as they do that Phoebe says "you would think that after last night Prue would be a lot mellower, I mean, how long had it been? Six months? And she's worse"

Piper says "it's just so un-Prue like to have sex on the first date, I mean, everything's changed since we've become-" as Phoebe gives a woman some food. the woman says "great, thank you" before Piper looks at the woman as she says "you know"

"come on, you never had sex on the first date?" Phoebe asks Piper.

"no, have you?" asks Piper before she says "don't answer that"

"I've actually never had sex," Phoenix tells Piper who is very surprised and proud.

"Neither have I," says Harry, Piper is very happy by this and tells the two teenagers that they should wait until they are ready before Phoebe says "well, it's not a regular thing, of course, now that I'm a witch i can see if it's going to be good or not before it actually-" she sees an old man next to her who she hands some food to and says "hi" to with a smile. Piper then asks "what's the matter with you? Are you out of your mind?"

"come on, it's not like he took me seriously" replies Phoebe.

"you don't know that, he could've," Piper says to Phoebe before she says "I just think we need to be extra careful, in bed and out"

"Okay, well, there's careful and then there paranoid," says Phoebe before she asks Piper "do you wanna talk about it?"

"talk about what?" asks Piper before Pastor Williams walks to the van and says to Phoebe "hey, Phoebe, I didn't know that you were back in town"

"hey" replies Phoebe before she hugs Pastor Williams who asks "take a bite out of the big apple, did you?"

"oh, I ate the worm" replies Phoebe before she chuckles a bit and says "I'm going to get some gum, you guys want something?"

"no, thanks" replies Pastor Williams

"Good to see you," Phoebe says to the Pastor.

"you too" replies Pastor Williams

"I'll go with you," Phoenix says to Phoebe before the two walk away from the van leaving Harry with Piper before Pastor Williams moves towards Piper who is looking at the list when she says "okay, here's the deal, got this friend, has a little problem, could be bad, not sure what to tell her"

"you wanna go inside?" asks Pastor Williams.

"no" replies Piper quickly before she says "I mean, I've gotta get going"

"so, what's her problem?" asks Pastor Williams.

"well, she kind of, sort of thinks she might be a witch" replies Piper.

"witches again, huh?" asks the Pastor.

"it's not a good thing, is it?" asks Piper.

"certainly not a question I get every day" replies Pastor Williams before he asks as Piper and the Pastor walk a bit "how well do you remember your Sunday school lessons ?"

"Sunday School?" asks Harry with a laugh.

Piper remains silent and Pastor Williams says "Exodus 22:18: Thou shall not suffer a witch to live"

"meaning?" asks Piper.

"If you go by the old school, put her to death, she's evil" replies Pastor Williams making Piper turn away from the Pastor. Harry takes great offence and is angered by this for a few reasons including the fact that he was raised to be Evil and the fact that Phoenix is a Witch and a Fairy Tail Wizard.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the lottery stand, Phoebe picks a magazine before she picks up some bubblegum and places it in front of the cashier who says "$3.52". Phoenix is looking at the magazine rack to pick what one he wants which he decides to buy. An elderly couple are there and the man asks his wife "should we use the grandchildren's birthdays?" before he spots Phoebe and says "it's a thirty million jackpot, who knows, I mean, today may be our lucky day"

"maybe" says Phoebe before the man says "if not, we're gonna lose the house" Phoebe grabs one of the tickets and get a vision. Once she goes out of the vision she says "four, sixteen, nineteen, thirty, thirty-two and forty" before she says "those are the winning numbers"

"Yeah, yeah, right lady, you want this stuff or not?" says the cashier guy who Phoebe ignores and says to the elderly couple "four, sixteen, nineteen, thirty, thirty-two and forty, trust me, mister, today is your lucky day" The man changes the numbers on his ticket before putting in the ones that Phoebe had told him. Phoebe and Phoenix decide to get a lottery ticket each. They head back to the van and they drive away from the church.

* * *

The next day Piper is back at the church. Piper gets out the car and walks to the church doors, she grabs the handle and opens the door before she steps a foot in. She then walks into the church and backs out before she yells out "I'm good" with a giant smile. Piper starts walking back to the car when she sees an old woman walking past the church, Piper walks over to her and she see the woman's hand, on the hand is an angel making her remember something before she asks "Brittany?"

"you know me? Is that my name?" asks the old woman. Piper just looks at the old woman.

* * *

Down at Buckland's Auction House, Phoenix and Prue are there meeting with Rex who Prue introduces Phoenix and Harry to before Rex says to Prue "Prue, thank you for coming back"

"well, thanks for having me back, although I must admit I didn't expect it" replies Prue.

"I told you I was interested, and I am" Rex says to her before he says "but first of all, I'd like to test your expertise, if you don't mind, let's see how good you really are, careful watch your step" as he leads Prue, Harry and Phoenix to where a woman with curly blonde hair is and Rex says when they are next to the woman "this is Hannah Webster, one of our assistant specialists" before he says to Hannah "this is Prue Halliwell and her young friends, Phoenix and Harry"

"hi, nice to meet you," Prue says to Hannah before Rex says to Prue "please, tell us about this piece" Prue takes a look at the painting which Phoenix had already identified while Harry has no idea. Prue says "well, Madonna of the meadow, Giovanni Bellini, 16th century, fabulous piece, worth $3, 4 million easily if it wasn't a copy"

"What makes you think it's a copy?" asks Hannah with a small chuckle.

"too well preserved, no yellowing" replies Prue before she says "besides, the frame support is in pine" and is about to finish her sentence when Phoenix says "Italian painters used poplar back then" Prue looks at Phoenix before she says "and Italian painters used poplar back then" before she asks Phoenix "how do you know about that?"

"I like Art" replies Phoenix and Hannah says to Prue "your boy-toy is smart"

"he's not my boy-toy, he's my son," Prue says to Hannah with a smile, Harry looks ready to Hook Hannah but Phoenix takes his hand and says to Hannah "her gay son, he's my boyfriend" motioning to Harry who grins insanely.

Hannah looks shocked, she is especially shocked at the insane grin that Harry has on his face before they move to the next piece and Prue says "Degas, actually, this was the only sculpture he exhibited himself" Hannah 'accidentally' bumps into a ladder which has a bucket of paint on it which falls. Prue subconsciously uses her telekinesis to make sure the paint doesn't fall on her and the paint splashes onto Hannah's shoes which she shakes a bit to get it off.

Rex asks Prue "you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay" replies Prue.

"you sure? I'm sorry, I can't believe that happened" says Rex. Phoenix and Harry don't believe it but they keep their mouths shut.

"no, it's okay" replies Prue.

"well, I really don't know what to say, except you're hired, if you still want the job," Rex says to Prue.

"are you serious?" asks Prue.

"can you start Monday?" asks Rex.

"Yeah, absolutely" replies Prue with a smile.

"terrific, it's done, then, yeah, we can sort out the details when you come in, in the meantime. Welcome aboard" Rex says to Prue while shaking her hand which she let go of. Phoenix and Harry shake Rex's hand, Prue, Harry and Phoenix then leave Rex and Hannah and walk to the elevator not hearing the conversation between Rex and Hannah, even with Phoenix's Kitsune hearing.

* * *

Prue, Harry and Phoenix enter the Halliwell manor and Prue calls out "Piper? Phoebe? Guess what"

"what?" asks an old woman standing in the manor before Piper says "Prue, thank god, you're home" as she comes over to them

Yeah, who...?" asks Prue.

"here you go Brittany, why don't you go sit down at the table, okay?" Piper says to the old woman before giving the old woman a bowl and she says as the woman walks to the table "there you go"

"Sorry, Brittany?" asks Prue.

"you're not going to believe this, I'm not sure I do, I think- No, I know, this woman is Brittany Reynolds"

"Yeah, right, Piper, and I'm Rosie O'Donnell" replies Prue with sarcasm.

"no, I mean it, Brittany has a tattoo, right? An angel on her right hand, remember?" says Piper. Prue looks at the woman's tattoo before she says "that can't be"

"that's what I thought at first but then I started asking her some questions, only things that Brittany would know, she may be senile, but it was enough to convince me," Piper says to Prue before Phoenix says "let's check both Books of Shadows then, I'm sure we'll find out what's going on"

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix and Harry are watching the movie 'Beautiful Thing(*)' with Shadow when Prue and Piper come into the room after talking to Brittany. Phoenix asks the two women "what did you find out from Brittany?"

Piper and Prue tell Phoenix and Harry what they know from her before Piper remembers something which she says and they all head to the attic and they go to where the books are and Prue asks Piper "Piper, what are you talking about?"

"I'm telling you, I saw something in the Book of Shadows," says Piper, before they get to a page and Piper, says "okay, look, see, 'Javna feeds one week out of every year, stealing the life force from the young'"

"'by invoking a black-magic power of the evil eye to gain eternal youth'" Prue says as she reads the page. Phoenix reads the same page from Phoenix's Book of Shadows.

"That sucks," says Phoenix.

"We need to stop him," says Harry before he turns to Phoenix and asks "can I Hook him?"

Piper says to Prue "it's gotta be what happened to Brittany" she then asks looking at Harry and Phoenix "Hook him?" Harry just grins and shows his metal hook making Piper widen her eyes.

"yeah, but there must be some incantation to reverse it somehow," Prue says to Piper who says "there is" turning over two pages and Phoenix says "The Hand Of Fatima, it says that the prophet Muhammad invoked it centuries ago to banish Javna back to wherever the hell he came from"

"Yeah, well, the problem is, we don't know who Javna really is, let alone where he is" Prue says to them and they read the page for a bit before they hear some glass smash and Piper yells out "Brittany?" Before they all run downstairs into the kitchen where they see Brittany laying on the floor and Piper says when she sees Brittany "oh, my god, what happened?"

"Brittany, are you alright?" Prue asks Brittany before Piper says "i'll call 911"

"and tell them what, that she's dying of old age at twenty-five?" asks Prue. Piper picks up a napkin with some writing on it and Prue asks "what is it?"

"it's a cocktail napkin from my restaurant with Stefan's address on it" replies Piper. Brittany gasps and says "Javna" before Piper says to Prue "Prue, that's where Phoebe went"

"let's go there, and when we get there, I'll distract Javna," says Phoenix.

"We both will," says Harry.

"Are you two sure?" asks Prue

"Yeah, I can give him a makeover... with my baseball bat" replies Phoenix with an insane smile forming on his face which starts to worry Prue and Piper, he takes out a Baseball Bat.

"let's do it," says Prue before they all head to where Phoebe and Javna are.

* * *

They arrive at the address. They go to the van and Prue asks "do you see anything?"

"no" replies Piper before she says "Prue"

"Look, we'll find her," says Prue

"maybe we should call the police" suggests Piper

"no, if Javna has her, only we can stop him," Prue says to Piper

"but we need Phoebe to do it, the incantation only work with the three of us," says Piper before they hear Phoebe scream. Prue and Phoenix use their telekinesis to open the locked door just as Javna uses his power on Phoebe.

Phoenix then lunges at Javna, swinging his baseball bat, the bat hit Javna in the head making Javna stop using his power and he turns to them before he tries using his power on Prue as Piper unties Phoebe. Prue grabs the hand mirror on a table to deflect Javna's power before Phoebe and Piper join her, Prue says "now"

Phoebe, Piper and Prue chant in unison

*" _Evil eyes, look unto thee,_

_May they soon extinguished be._

_Bend thy will to the Power of Three,_

_Eye of earth, evil and accursed_ "*

Javna says to the three women "you can't stop me, I will live forever" The hand of Fatima appears of Prue's hand before they chant.

*" _Evil eyes, look unto thee,_

_May they soon extinguished be._

_Bend thy will to the Power of Three,_

_Eye of earth, evil and accursed_ "*

Javna yells out no, no before moaning a little and turning to ash which blows away in some unseen wind. Phoenix says after Javna is gone "that was awesome" and Phoebe says "very cool" as they hear police sirens coming closer to them.

* * *

The next day, they are all in Quake where they see one of Javna's victims who Phoebe talks to before she joins them at the bar and Piper asks Phoebe "do you know that girl?"

"I almost was that girl, she was one of Stefan's victims, obviously doesn't remember" replies Phoebe.

"lucky her," says Prue.

"no, lucky me, I learned my lesson, I've got to be more careful," says Phoebe before Prue asks "excuse me, did I just hear right? did she actually admit to doing something wrong?"

"that's what I heard" replies Piper.

"frame it, it won't happen again," says Phoebe

"at least we helped those people, I mean, it's nice to know that our powers really are good," says Piper

"Yeah, good for everything but our love lives, unfortunately, although I must admit, they do come in handy once in a while," says Prue

"uh-huh, hypocrite," says Phoebe as the lotto draw comes on TV and Phoebe says "the winning numbers, I won," she says "well I did" after Prue and Piper had given her a look.

"We all did," says Phoenix before the numbers on Phoebe's ticket disappear. Piper grabs Phoebe's ticket and Prue says "see, I told you, you can't intentionally use the powers for your own personal gain, remember?"

"it's a good thing I didn't take the tags off that dress," says Phoebe before she says "oh, well, at least the old couple didn't lose their house" she then asks "why didn't the numbers from Phoenix's ticket disappear"

"I am considered to be a Neutral Witch, personal gain isn't an issue for me," Phoenix tells Phoebe who grumbles saying "lucky you" Prue gives Phoenix a look and Phoenix says "I can use the money to help a lot of people"

"We can buy a lot of food for all the kids on the Isle," says Harry, he then says "we'll probably have some money left for ourselves too" Phoenix smiles and nods before Piper says "a toast, to the power of three" lifting up her glass before she says "whether we like it or not" They all clink their glasses before they all drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> (*) BEAUTIFUL THING IS A LGBT MOVIE THAT I'VE WATCHED, I RECOMMEND THAT YOU WATCH IT. IT'S AN AMAZING MOVIE, IN MY OPINION.
> 
> I WAS THINKING OF GIVING PHOENIX SATAN SOUL MAGIC AND DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC, ICE DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC TO BE PRECISE. WHAT DO YOU THINK?
> 
> WHAT MAGIC SHOULD HARRY GET FROM THE ANIME FAIRY TAIL? I ALREADY KNOW WHAT POWERS FROM CHARMED THAT HARRY WILL BE GETTING.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Three days later Phoenix and Harry are back on the isle, they had decided to go back to the Isle for a little bit because they felt that they needed to return to the Isle to avoid any questions being asked about where the two were.

Phoenix and Harry walk towards the Fish & Chip Shop, as they walk they hear people talking, it seems that someone has come across the two bodies and are wondering who The Demon Fox is. Harry and Phoenix all smirk secretly as they know who The Demon is and what he can do, Uma walks over to them as they place their swords in the sword check and she asks them "did you two hear about the Demon Fox?"

"yea, we did, just now" replies Harry Hook, Phoenix then smirks as he listens to the crew all gossip as to who they think the Demon Fox is. The two teenage boys head towards the head table where Uma's crew sits and eats, they sit next to Gil, Son of Gaston who is suffering Eggs into his mouth.

Harry and Phoenix sit together in Ursula's Fish & Chip shop when Phoenix suddenly gets a vision, in this vision he sees a girl with blueish hair seeing a woman get shot in the head, he sees the girl scream and runs away to a bus stop where she gets a ticket to Detroit. The Vision continues, showing that the girl is in deep danger.

The vision suddenly ends, Phoenix sees that Harry is looking at Phoenix with worry, Phoenix gets up, he leaves Ursula's Fish & Chip Shop and heads to Harry's place where his stuff and Shadow are. Harry had followed him and when Harry catches up to Phoenix he asks "what's wrong? What did you see?"

"I saw a girl in trouble, so I'm going to help her" replies Phoenix.

"I'm coming with you," says Harry as the two walk, Phoenix nods, they get to Harry place and start to pack up Phoenix's stuff, he places his stuff into the small bag after he had grabbed his Enchanted Katana, his Assassin's Short Blade, Two of his Tessen Fan and Thirty of his Throwing Knives, Phoenix then asks Harry "do you think you have enough weapons on you right now?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," says Harry.

* * *

Several hours later Phoenix and Harry are in Detroit on the top of a building, on the top of a building, looking down towards the girl with purple-ish blue hair from Phoenix's vision, they had stopped at a motel to drop off their stuff and Shadow before they change their clothes, Phoenix is wearing a pair of black pants and a blood-red silk shirt with gold embroidery on with his peep-toe stiletto high heel ankle boots with a Kitsune Pendant hanging from his neck, his Assassin's Short Blade strapped to his upper back and a pair of crescent moons hanging from his ears, he is crouching on the ledge as he watches the girl, Harry is wearing a pair on black cargo pants and a red shirt on with a black jacket with his sword strapped to his upper back and his metal Hook attached to his belt.

Harry stands next to Phoenix before Phoenix tells Harry about another ability he has that he had named Eagle-Vision, Phoenix uses his Eagle Vision to see if anyone around has any bad intentions towards the girl or even him, he watches from the ledge, he sees her sitting on the ground in the street, he watches as she makes the decision to head to the homeless shelter across the street, as she walks to the homeless shelter, he smirks and much to Harry's shock makes a Leap of Faith into a pile of leaves that are in the back of a truck that is parked on the street, he waits for a moment before he gets out of the leaves, he climbs out of the truck, dusts himself off, takes out a mirror to check for leaves on his earrings before Harry climbs down and asks "what the hell was that?" in a whisper.

"a Leap of Faith" replies Phoenix with a smirk.

"teach me" Harry begs Phoenix with an insane smile on his face. Phoenix nods making Harry very happy.

* * *

The two head into the homeless shelter holding hands, their cover being that they are homeless because they had both been kicked out of home for being gay, the cover actually works as they walk into the homeless shelter, they grab some food and sit at a table that is in direct eye-line to the girl who is sitting alone

The two teenage boys are soon joined by a guy who sits in their direct eye-line to the girl, blocking their view of the girl, the guy is wearing some expensive stuff, the guy asks Phoenix "hey, so you like Foxes, huh?" noticing the Kitsune Pendant Phoenix is wearing.

"yeah, and it's a Kitsune" replies Phoenix before thinking 'dumbass' Phoenix and Harry know what this guy wants and so Phoenix asks "what do you want?" The guy asks Phoenix "have you two ever thought of doing modelling?"

"no, I haven't really thought about it" replies Phoenix lying as he has done modelling, for Sorceror Weekly, not that Harry knows this. Harry shakes his head at the question.

"you're both cute," says the guy, annoying Phoenix who replies "I'm not cute, I'm drop-dead gorgeous" before he asks "you really think we could be models?" deciding to play the man's game.

"yes" replies the man immediately before he says "in fact, I am a bit of a photographer, and I know a few modelling agencies that I'm sure would love to hire you both" Phoenix chuckles and says "no thanks, now tell the truth, before we get angry, and you wouldn't like us when we're angry" before he asks "what do you really want?" he then adds "and don't lie us" he looks down at his meal, he already knows but want confirmation.

The guy says "I was wondering if you wanted to make $500 tonight?" Phoenix looks up at the guy and Harry asks him "how?"

"well, you, your friend and I go somewhere and..."

Phoenix looks at the guy and asks "do we look like whores to you, ya dumb asshole?" he then says "after all we are fifteen-years-old and just because we're Gay doesn't mean we're fucking sluts or whores, you fucking idiot, so fuck off and leave my boyfriend and I alone or else" his mood changed, a death glare beginning to form, this change is seen by the guy who quickly leaves the table, the guy exits the building. The guy quickly hides in an alleyway, waiting for Phoenix to leave the building. Harry turns to Phoenix with a grin and says "whoa, that was hot" causing Phoenix to chuckle.

* * *

After the guy had left Phoenix and Harry go back to watching the girl, they watch as a dark-skinned woman approaches the table and says to the girl as she eats her food "I'll give your compliments to the chef" the woman sits down, she then says "my name is Sally, I work here" The girl is silent before Sally says to her "first, I don't need to know who you are or how you got here, okay?" she then says "what I really care about is keeping girls your age off the streets, or out of the adult shelters which aren't much better" Sally tells the girl "there's a youth shelter a few blocks from here, they'll have a bed for you, no questions asked" This sends alarms bells throughout Phoenix and Harry as they can tell that she's lying about something. When Sally and the girl leave, Phoenix and Harry get up, they follow the girl, Phoenix carrying the small bag full of his stuff with him.

* * *

They follow them into the alleyway, by climbing onto the rooftops, towards a car that has it's engine running, this definitely raises an alarm in Phoenix, the girl is cautious, she walks slowly towards the car, Phoenix and Harry get ready to intervene until the girl looks in the puddle at her feet and starts to run away from Sally and the car, Sally follows her trying to persuade the girl to go into the car until the girl grabs a brick and throws it at a passing police car, the police car stops and sounds its sirens.

The police officer exits the car, lightly grabs the girl and places her into the car, Sally wanders back into the darkness of the alleyway to stay out of the view of the police officers who take the girl to the police station. Phoenix smiles and says "smart move, dearie"

"I agree, I like that she threw the brick at the car," says Harry with a smile. The two climb down from the building and head down an alley, this is the same alley that the man from earlier had gone down, the two are suddenly grabbed, who thinks that Phoenix and Harry are easy victims (the man from earlier had thought that by offering money that Phoenix and Harry would go with him but it didn't work so he decides to force Phoenix and Harry to go with him and his friends) the two fight off their attackers, they turn to see the man from earlier and another man, Harry gets into a fighting stance before the men take out some machetes, the men are soon joined by several other men all holding knives or long blades, Phoenix takes out his Assassin's Short Blade from behind him, he raises it in a defensive move and tells Harry to let him deal with the men.

Harry steps away from them all with an insane grin, he decides that he wants to watch The Demon Fox in action, he watches and waits until one of the men lunge towards Phoenix thinking that he can get the Short blade off of him by disarming him with his knife but is wrong as Phoenix dodges the man, he twists around and stabs the man in the chest three times, the other men are shocked by this move but aren't discouraged thinking that it would mean more fun for each of them.

Another man goes to grab Phoenix, the man grabs the front of Phoenix's shirt, Phoenix breaks the man's hold, twists the man around holding the man's arm out behind the man's back, Phoenix then kicks the man into the wall. Phoenix then, as the man turns to face him, slashes the man's throat open, spilling blood on the wall of the alley next to Harry.

The last five men, including the man from earlier, are more shocked by how ruthless Phoenix is, so they back up a little, they are trying to figure out a way to get Phoenix thinking that Harry is the weak one, one of them attack him but ends up with a metal hook in his stomach for his trouble and ends up dead, two of the men think that by teaming up together that Phoenix would be outmanned, they rush towards Phoenix who dodges their attack, he stabs one man in the foot before bringing the short blade up and slicing through the man's throat and face, the second man backs away, he then lunges at Phoenix with his knife, but Phoenix dodges the attack and stabs the man in the throat.

The next two men lunge at Phoenix only for one to have their throats slashed open and the other to be stabbed in the throat. They had seen what Harry had done to their friend that they decided that attacking him wasn't worth it but they were still dumb enough to attack Phoenix.

The man from earlier realises that he's outmatched and tries to get away, Phoenix doesn't let him as he throws a throwing knife at the retreating man's back, it hits the man square in the back, killing the man, he walks up, grabs his throwing knife, he heads towards Harry who is quite happy by what Phoenix had done, he then asks "Master Assassin?" remembering a mentioning of it ages ago.

"Master Assassin" confirms Phoenix with a nod. The two share a passionate kiss before they head towards the police station, luckily Phoenix is wearing black pants and a Blood red shirt to hide the bloodstains but he knows that he'll have to wash the clothes so that the blood doesn't stain the clothes. When they get to the Police station they find out that the girl had been taken somewhere so Phoenix and Harry head back to the motel.

* * *

Phoenix and Harry return to their motel room where Shadow is waiting, Phoenix changes his clothes as Harry grabs a map of Detroit and Phoenix's scrying crystal, Phoenix is now wearing a tight blood red mesh crop-top and a pair of tight black cargo pants that ride low, revealing Phoenix's Guild mark with a pair of black, red and gold high heel peep toe stiletto ankle boots on his feet and a gold collar around his neck, his hair is mostly pulled back into a high ponytail by a gold tube-like hairband, two long curled hairs flow past his ears and to his shoulders, he then grabs his Enchanted Katana, his Assassin's Short Blade, several throwing knives and his hand-held Tensen Fans. Strapped to his thighs are two pouches full of wads of paper.

Phoenix comes out to reveal his outfit and he asks Harry "what do you think?" Harry just marches over towards Phoenix, slams him into the wall and kisses him, they kiss for a while before Phoenix breaks the kiss, Phoenix just smirks at Harry who hadn't changed his clothes.

Phoenix starts to scry for the girl after he had grabbed a piece of her clothing that had been ripped off, he uses the scrying crystal to find the girl, the crystal lands on the map and Phoenix writes down where the crystal had landed. Phoenix then places Shadow on his shoulders and the two head out of the Motel Room, lucky for Phoenix and Harry the motel doesn't have security cameras around the place.

Phoenix and Harry quickly get to the abandoned building where the girl is, they see that guards surrounded the place, but they also see that they're not alone in rescuing the girl as another man is fighting the guards to get inside, so Phoenix grabs some paper from the pouch, turns it into an origami throwing star and throws it, it hits a man in the chest before he and Harry leap towards the guards who turn towards them, only to be knocked out when Phoenix and Harry kick them all in the head.

The guy that's there is surprised and asks "who are you two?"

"that doesn't matter at the moment, sexy man" replies Phoenix before he says "we have a girl to save, then we can, maybe, have some fun, I could ride you later on if you want while sucking his cock" licking his lips motioning towards Harry who grins at the flirting. The guy is surprised by the flirting but he nods and voices his thanks to Phoenix and Harry for the help.

The three of them fight their way upstairs where the girl, who Phoenix and Harry learn from the guy is named Rachel, is being held. They hear her cry out for help so the guy calls out to Rachel, alerting the man with her, the three rush upstairs and find a door open, the guy doesn't know that a man is waiting behind the door as he goes to enter the room, the door suddenly slams shut and the guy yells out to Rachel several times, banging on the door as they hear a man yelling out in pain. The door then opens and the three find her tied to a chair with a bloodied man on the floor. The guy asks Rachel "what happened?"

"I don't know" she tearfully replies, she then says "please help me" she then notices Phoenix and Harry and asks "who are you two?"

"Phoenix, Phoenix Halliwell" The guy turns towards Phoenix, he is a little surprised by Phoenix and by what he had said before he turns to Harry and Harry says introducing himself "Harry Hook" the guy unties Rachel and they leave the building, heading to a safe place.

* * *

The guy takes them to a garage where he has a Porche, Phoenix says "nice car"

"thanks" replies the guy as he unlocks the car, Rachel asks the guy "this is yours?"

"family heirloom" replies the guy.

"from the circus?" asks Rachel.

"not the one you're thinking" replies the guy, he then tells them to get in, he also tells Phoenix to change out of the crop-top, and to put on a proper shirt before they leave causing Harry to chuckle and Phoenix to pout and grumble.

* * *

As the guy drives the Porche, Rachel asks "where are we going?"

"somewhere safe" replies the guy.

"my mom says there's no such things as monsters, I think she was wrong," Rachel tells the guy. Phoenix changes into some proper clothes which the guy is happy about, Harry asks the guy "who are ye anyway?" the guy smiles before he introduces himself.

* * *

Up in the Heavens are three Elders, they sit together discussing the subject of Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov, the son of Prudence Halliwell, Alexei Romanov the Third and Andrew Trudeau. The three Elders are in complete agreement in one thing, that he must be dealt with, that his neutrality will distract The Charmed Ones from their destiny and away from the path of Good.

The three elders all start to make a plan to get rid of the Neutral Witch and Harry, who they think will become a demon, forever. The three think that they are right in what they are going to do, no matter the consequences. The main consequence being them angering a Goddess and pissing off a Kitsune.

* * *

In a realm away from The Heavens and the Underworld is a certain extremely powerful woman, she sits at her table petting her snake, Kaa, as she watches, through a mirror, from her realm, her favourite Kitsune as he goes on his journey, as she was the one who sent him the vision of Rachel in trouble and had been the one to send Phoenix to Fiore when he was ten and to the Isle of the Lost to meet Harry. She smiles as she watches Phoenix, as she knows that Phoenix will meet someone very special on this journey, she knows what will happen after Phoenix meets this person.

She also knows what will happen if The Elders or any Demons try and interfere with Phoenix and his mates, the complete destruction of The Elders and the Demons who had interfered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> I WAS THINKING OF GIVING PHOENIX SATAN SOUL MAGIC AND DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC, ICE DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC TO BE PRECISE. WHAT DO YOU THINK?
> 
> WHAT MAGIC SHOULD HARRY GET FROM THE ANIME FAIRY TAIL? I ALREADY KNOW WHAT POWERS FROM CHARMED THAT HARRY WILL BE GETTING.
> 
> I WILL BE WRITING A ONCE UPON A TIME VERSION OF THIS STORY.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

A few hours later Phoenix, Harry, Rachel and the hot guy who Phoenix and Harry learn is named Richard 'Dick' Grayson who is a Detriot detective. Phoenix and Harry sit in the back of the car as Dick drives to Washington with Rachel in the front passenger seat of the Porche, Phoenix has Shadow on his lap with Harry petting Shadow, Phoenix and Shadow are talking, Shadow asks if he's sure that Dick could be trusted so Phoenix replies "if Rachel trusts him, I trust him"

"did you use your Eagle Vision?" Shadow asks Phoenix.

"not yet, Shadow, maybe later" replies Phoenix. Rachel turns around in her seat and she asks Phoenix "you can understand him?" Phoenix turns to Rachel as Dick listens in and Phoenix replies "yeah, I can"

"Phoenix can talk to animals," Harry tells Rachel.

"how?" asks Dick.

"it's a gift" replies Phoenix with a shrug and a smile.

* * *

They soon arrive at a diner, Phoenix decides to place Shadow over his shoulders, he grabs his small bag before he and Harry follow Dick and Rachel inside, they find them sitting in a booth, Rachel asks Phoenix "why do you have Shadow?"

"I'm not leaving him in the car" replies Phoenix as he sits in the booth, Harry slides in next to him. Dick suddenly asks them both as a waitress pours some coffee "you three want a hot chocolate or something?"

"Just coffee, black" replies Rachel.

"I'll have some fruit juice and a saucer of water for Shadow" replies Phoenix before he adds "Shadow is a little thirsty"

"I'll have some Rum," says Harry gaining a look from Dick, Harry then sighs and says "I'll have some juice as well" Dick nods and turns to Rachel.

"I bet they have marshmallows," Dick tells Rachel.

"I'm not a kid, okay?" Rachel tells Dick who then says to the waitress "okay, same for the lady, two juice for the young men and a saucer of water for their Fox" The waitress nods, pours some coffee for Rachel before she coos over Shadow and tells Phoenix and Harry that Shadow is adorable before she gets the juices for them both and the saucer of water. The waitress leaves and Rachel suddenly says to them "my mom didn't like me to drink coffee" she then grabs the sugar and starts to pour it in, this surprises Phoenix before Dick asks her "sweet tooth, huh?" Rachel doesn't reply as she just picks up a spoon to stir the sugar into her coffee before Dick says "Rachel... has anything like... like what happened ever happen before?"

Rachel places her cup down and replies "no, not like that" The waitress returns, she has the juices and the saucer, she places the juices and the saucer on the table before she leaves. Rachel's silent for a moment before she says "I didn't mean to kill that guy" once the waitress is gone.

"How did you kill that guy?" asks Phoenix sounding curious. Harry perks up and watches the conversation as he drinks his juice, as Rachel takes a sip of her coffee, as Shadow drinks from the saucer and Phoenix has some of his juice. Rachel looks at her reflection in the napkin holder before Dick says "we're going to go see some old friends of mine, they're safe" he then adds "they'll give us a place to lie low for a second, get our heads together, figure out what to do next" Dick then says to Rachel "you're scared, I get it, but sometimes, there's no time to be scared"

"I agree with that," says Phoenix.

"me too," says Harry, he then adds "though scaring is my specialty"

Phoenix then says "the only way to overcome your fear is to face it"

Dick says "hey" to get Rachel's attention before he says to her "no one's going to get you, okay? I promise"

"we will do our best to protect you," says Phoenix to Rachel as he strokes Shadow's fur, Harry nods in agreement.

"Where else am I going anyway?" asks Rachel. They get back to drinking their drinks before leaving the diner.

* * *

They are back on the road, Dick is driving them to a motel to stay in for the night as Dick is getting tired, once they are in their motel room, Phoenix, Harry and Rachel are watching the TV, Dick enters the room, he asks them "Hey, you three want Pizza?"

"okay" replies Rachel watching the TV with Phoenix and Harry.

"anything on it?" asks Dick talking about the Pizza. Dick then says "don't let anyone in" he's about to leave when he turns to the TV and asks "is that Game of Thrones?" he then asks "should you three be watching that?" Rachel, Harry and Phoenix turn to him with looks on their faces before turning back to the TV. Dick leaves and Rachel says to him "just don't get pineapple on it"

"obviously" replies Dick and he leaves the motel room. Rachel decides that she's going to snoop so Phoenix and Harry lay down on the bed, a moment later they're fast asleep cuddled up together with Shadow on top of their chests.

* * *

A moment later Phoenix and Harry awoken by a yell of "No" they wake up to find that they're alone, Game of Thrones is still on the TV and Shadow is on their chests, Phoenix gently places Shadow onto the bed, the two get up from the bed just as Dick rushes into the room, he asks "where's Rachel?"

"I don't know, Harry and I fell asleep" replies Phoenix. He then starts to listen around, he finds her in the bathroom, which he tells Dick. Dick goes into the bathroom to find Rachel in the bathtub saying some sort of prayer that Phoenix doesn't know, she is surrounded by drawings of crosses on small pieces of paper, Dick pulls Rachel out of the tub to hug her and he says "come here, you're okay" he then says "you're okay, nothing bad's going to happen to you, don't worry" as they hug. Phoenix really starts to get worried, he silently prays to the Goddess that they figure out what is going on. Harry is worried as well which he tells Phoenix.

The next day, they are heading towards Washington, towards Dick's friends' place, as Dick drives the Porche, Rachel sits in the front passenger seat as Phoenix and Oscar sit in the back seat, Dick tells Rachel showing her some files "according to those files, the man who came after you, may have been part of some doomsday cult"

"a cult?" asks Harry as Phoenix mutters "by the Goddess"

"they apparently believe it's their destiny to prevent the end of the world" Dick continues on before he asks Rachel "does that mean anything to you?"

"Rachel is silent for a moment before she says "well, back when I was a kid, you know, I didn't get too angry, or scared" she then adds as Dick smiles a little "cause bad things happen"

"What kind of bad things?" asks Phoenix leaning forward. Rachel doesn't answer Phoenix before she says "I guess, I'm not orphan, too, now" confusing Phoenix but he doesn't ask. Rachel then asks Dick "that Billionaire, Bruce Wayne, he raised you?"

"you were raised by Bruce Wayne?!" Phoenix asks Dick in shock. Dick nods and replies "Yeah"

"must've been cool," says Rachel.

"it was... complicated," Dick tells them.

"does it ever go away?" asks Rachel.

"what?" asks Phoenix and Harry.

"The feeling you got left behind" replies Rachel.

"yeah" replies Dick before he says "well, no, not entirely" Rachel is silent for a moment before she asks "you're gonna leave me too, aren't you?"

"no" replies Dick with a shake of his head, he then says "no, I'm not gonna do that"

"Neither am I," says Phoenix, he then says "the only reason for me to leave you is if something huge happens like if I get a new power that's dangerous or something or if I meet one of my mates" Rachel nods in understanding before she asks "what do you mean, a new power?"

"he has a few powers, some of them are quite surprising," Harry tells Rachel who is surprised. Dick continues to drive down the road, heading towards Washington and Dick's friends.

* * *

A day later they are in Washington, Dick parks the car in front of a huge apartment building, he tells Phoenix to bring his stuff and Shadow, Phoenix nods, he gets out of the car, he takes his small bag and places Shadow on his shoulders, he, Harry and Rachel follow Dick into the building and up the stairs, they walk towards the door as Rachel asks "so, who are these guys?"

"old friends" Dick replies, they stop at the door and Dick says to Rachel, Harry and Phoenix "truth is, I haven't seen them for a long time" Dick knocks on the door. A moment later the door opens to reveal a woman with white hair and brown eyes, Dick says to her "hey"

"hi," she replies.

"hi," says Rachel before Phoenix says "Привет, дорогой" (Hello, dear). Harry greets her by saying "Bonjour" (Hello) he then says to Phoenix "I learnt from Gil" in a whisper. Dick is surprised by the Russian and the French before Rachel says to the woman "I'm Rachel"

"and I'm Phoenix," Phoenix tells the woman.

"I'm Harry, Harry Hook"

"Dawn" she replies shaking hands with Rachel who sees her and Dick having sex which Phoenix already knew thanks to his Sexual Sight, the only one who doesn't know is Harry but Phoenix plans to tell him later. Dawn then goes to shake hands with Phoenix but he instead kisses the back of her hand gaining looks from Rachel, Dawn and Dick while Harry rolls his eyes but Phoenix just ignores the looks. Dawn then tries to shake hands with Harry who repeats what Phoenix had done. Dick then asks Dawn "can we talk?"

"you're about four years too late, but sure" replies Dawn, she then invites them all inside. They enter the apartment, Phoenix places Shadow on the floor before Rachel says "wow, this place is huge" Phoenix then says "and beautiful"

"thanks" replies Dawn as she closes the door.

* * *

They all head up onto the roof, Phoenix, Harry, Rachel and Shadow are sitting next to a cage full of doves while Dick and Dawn stand away from them. Phoenix uses her enhanced Kitsune hearing to listen in on the conversation, he hears Dawn ask Dick "she killed someone?" she then adds "she's just a kid" Rachel looks over towards them before looking back and Dick says to Dawn "whoever they are, they've got people in the department, we needed somewhere safe to regroup, think about what I'm gonna do, especially with Phoenix and Harry with us"

"what about Bruce?" Dawn asks Dick.

"he's no good with kids, and I don't think Phoenix will like him" replies Dick.

"cop, huh?" Dawn asks Dick before she says "that's one I never would've figured" she goes to sit on the bench, Dick follows her lead and sits on the bench as well, before he asks Dawn "how are you?"

"we're great" replies Dawn, she then says "Hank's feeling the life a little, age waits for no man, and all that"

"How bad?" asks Dick.

"two fractures, three concussions in the last year, and a herniated disc," Dawn tells Dick causing Phoenix to mutter "holy shit" causing Rachel and Harry to turn to him, Phoenix taps on his ear and points towards Dawn and Dick. Rachel looks surprised before Phoenix says "Kitsune hearing" Harry nods in understanding.

"Jesus, Dawn" replies Dick.

"we're still good out there, Dick, really good," Dawn tells Dick before she says "but one slip-up..."

"you should quit, you both should," says Dick

"that's the plan," says Dawn before she says "soon as we take out these gun suppliers he's obsessed with" she then adds "one more chance to do some good and he's promised he's out" Dawn suddenly says to Dick "you could help us"

"I'm out of the life, Dawn," Dick tells Dawn before they hear a male voice say to Dick "hey, what the hell are you doing here, Dick?" Phoenix sees him and says "hello, salty goodness, what I would do with you" with a purr in his voice causing Rachel to look at him with surprise while Harry stares at the guy. Dick and Dawn get up from the bench, Phoenix gets up, he tilts his head reading the man's body language before he gets into a defensive position in front of Rachel to defend her, he reaches behind him for his Assassin's Short Blade, just in case. Rachel grabs his arm after she had gotten up to stop him from grabbing the blade while Harry takes out his metal hook.

"Hank," says Dawn.

"I had a situation" replies Dick.

"nice little reunion you got going out here," says Hank to Dawn, sounding a little jealous.

"you know it's not like that," says Dick.

"sure look like it to me" replies Hank.

"Hank," says Dawn getting his attention before she motions towards Rachel, Harry and Phoenix, Phoenix takes out his Assassin's Short Blade causing Hank to exclaim "what the fuck!?" especially since he can see that Harry has his hook.

"can we just go back inside, please?" asks Dawn. Hank doesn't answer as Dawn walks past him, he follows her leaving Dick, Phoenix, Harry and Rachel to follow them.

* * *

Later that day, Dawn is setting up the spare bedroom for Rachel, she sees Phoenix in the doorway and says, in front of Rachel "you, Harry and Dick are in the living room, I am not having you and Rachel having sex, especially without protection"

"she's not my type," says Phoenix before he says "your man, on the other hand, he looks just my speed" surprising Dawn, Rachel and Dick who had walked into the room, Harry nods in agreement, Phoenix then adds "I'd gladly bend over for him" Dick shakes his head, he then slaps Phoenix over the head making Phoenix exclaim "hey!" turning to look at Dick with a look of annoyance before Dawn says "you're a little too young for him"

"agreed," says Dick giving Phoenix a look making Phoenix roll his eyes before he asks Dick "are you going to do that every time I make a comment?" he then adds "you didn't when I said something to you"

"We had just met," says Dick,

"true, but you don't have to, I get enough from Laxus, Erza and Mirajane," says Phoenix, muttering the bit about Laxus, Erza and Mirajane before Dick turns to Harry and asks "aren't you a little jealous?"

"no" replies Harry, he then says "because I'd join" making Dick roll his eyes. Harry and Phoenix then head into the living room to lay on the floor with Shadow.

* * *

Phoenix hears Dawn walk into her and Hank's room, and tells him that she had set up the spare bedroom for Rachel and the couch for Dick before Hank asks "it's a goddamn summer camp, Rachel's in the spare bedroom alone, right?" he then says "I'm not having the teenagers having sex, especially if they don't have protection"

"Rachel isn't Phoenix's type, he said and I quote "' she's not my type, but your man, on the other hand, he looks just my speed, he then told me that he'd gladly bend over for you, and Harry said that he'd join"

"What?!" exclaims Hank sounding shocked.

"Yeah, I told him that Phoenix was a little too young and that you were a little too old before Dick slapped him over the head, which Phoenix didn't like and mentioned three others in a mutter," Dawn tells Hank.

"good," says Hank, not happy about Phoenix making such comments about or to guys older than him, he then says "I don't want him and Harry having sex either"

"I don't think they're ready for that, yet, he made a comment to Dick who just ignored it right in front of Harry, who didn't care," Dawn tells Hank making his chuckle before he asks "what's Dick doing here, anyway?" before he says "hell of a coincidence, him showing up here, night before a job"

"coincidences happen," says Dawn before she asks "What, you think I called him?"

"did you?" asks Hank. Dawn walks out of their bathroom, he says to Hank "I'm with you, Hank, have been, will be" she then says "I'm going to chalk it up to stress that you don't know that" She kneels in front of him and says "but now that he's here, we could use his help"

"We don't need him, we've been fine"

"We have been, but 'fine' might not be enough to shut this gun op down" replies Dawn. Phoenix gets up, he moves Shadow onto his shoulders and walks over to Hank and Dawn's bedroom as Dawn says "the three of us are unstoppable, we could go out on the win you want, and then you can heal, get better, we can get better"

"and I can help," says Phoenix from the doorway. Harry joins him and says "we can help you" Hank and Dawn turn to them, Hank shakes his head and says "no, no way are you two joining us, you're just kids and this is a gun op, meaning guns will be involved and I will not let you two get shot, too many kids have been victims of gun and I'm not going to allow you two join the op with the chance that you both could get shot" he then says to Phoenix "and stop making comments to older men because one day one of them is going to think you're serious and try something"

"I've taken harder jobs than dealing with some people with guns and I only comment on hot guys, we have once been offered $500 to go with a guy but we declined, we are no whores, turns out he wasn't really going to pay us, he just wanted to lure us out," Phoenix tells Hank who doesn't look happy before he asks "what happened?" Hank had not heard the first part that Phoenix had told him but Dawn had and wanted to ask about what Phoenix meant.

"We left the shelter we were at, we had started walking down an alleyway when we were both grabbed, it was the guy that made the offer and his friend, we got out of their holds before we are joined by some guys with knives," Phoenix tells Hank.

"What did you two do?" asks Hank.

"are you alright?" asks Dawn.

"oh, yeah, I'm fine, Phoenix disposed of the men, easily, while I watched" replies Harry.

"how?" asks Dawn. Phoenix takes out his Assassin's Short Blade and says "with this" looking at the Blade.

"disposed of?" asks Dawn. Phoenix looks up at Dawn and says "I killed each and every single one of them, I killed the first ones because they tried to attack us, the last one, the guy who approached us in the shelter and had grabbed me in the alley, he decided to run for it, I threw one of my throwing knives at him, it hit him and killed him, it was easy"

"good, we don't need men like that on the streets," says Hank.

"so...?" asks Harry.

"it's still no, no way," Hank tells Phoenix and Oscar, Phoenix pouts before he says "fine, but I thought I'd offer my help, especially with my powers, the offer from an S-Class is something that barely happens," before he and Harry head into the living room, lay down and goes to bed leaving Hank and Dawn behind, they both ask "S-Class?". Phoenix hears Rachel ask Dick "so, you and Dawn?"

"no" replies Dick.

"you realize it's impossible to lie to me, right?" asks Rachel.

"When we were kids," says Dick. Phoenix ignores the conversation as he and Harry go to sleep.

* * *

The next day Phoenix and Harry wake up to a crash, Phoenix had woken up earlier but fell asleep again after asking Dawn to grab him some chocolate from the store since she and Rachel were going, they quickly get up to find Dick and Hank fighting, that is until Rachel's darker side comes out and yells "stop" causing some glass to break, things are quiet for a moment, Rachel backs away slowly before Rachel says "sorry" and leaves the room, Hank mutters "Jesus" in shock. Dick goes to talk to Rachel and Phoenix sees that the kitchen is a mess and that Dawn and Hank are cleaning it up so he says to them "I got it" they turn to him and he chants

*"Let the Object

of Objection

Become but

a Dream

As I cause

the Seen

to be Unseen"*

The kitchen magically cleans itself surprising Hank and Dawn, Phoenix just says to Dawn and Hank "I'm a Witch, I have multiple powers" Dawn grabs something from her shopping bags and hands it to Phoenix saying "I got you some chocolate"

Phoenix nods at Dawn and says "thanks" he hands some to Harry and the two leave the room to see Rachel, Dick is already there comforting Rachel. They are soon joined by Dawn who knocks on the door, she opens it and asks Rachel "how you doing, sweetheart?" before she says "Hank is sorry, he can be a real asshole sometimes" she then says to Dick "we gotta go, Hank and I have that thing" Dick gets up from the bed and says "Dawn, I really think you should reconsider, Okay? We both know it's too dangerous"

"you win some, you lose some," says Dawn before she says to Rachel, Harry and Phoenix "take care of him, okay? He needs all the help he can get"

"okay" replies Rachel.

"of course, mon cher" replies Phoenix with a nod as Harry nods. Dawn then walks out of the room. Rachel says to Dick "she needs your help, I can feel it" before she asks "isn't that what you do?"

"what?" asks Dick.

"you help people" replies Rachel causing Dick to scoff and reply "I used to think so" he grabs a chair to sit on before he says to Rachel "I used to think it was one of the things I was best at until I realized... the more help some needed, the worse I had to hurt the others" he then asks "do you understand?"

Rachel is silent for a moment before she says "sometimes when I feel the darkness come out... it feels good"

"I understand," says Dick.

"same here," says Phoenix, he then walks over and leans against the wall before Rachel says "you want to help them, you're just scared"

"We already asked if we could help but Hank says that we can't," says Phoenix motioning to him and Harry before Rachel says to Dick "sometimes, there's just no time to be scared" those words convince Dick to help but when Phoenix and Harry offer to join him, he gives them both a look that says 'no fucking way' causing Phoenix to pout and Harry to chuckle before they decide to go out for a walk, once Dick is out of sight they change their clothes and put on some masks to hide their identities.

* * *

As Harry and Phoenix walk down the empty street, Phoenix thinks about possibly following Dick to the Gun Op which he voices to Harry but they decide not to, they climb up a building and walk on the ledges, Phoenix leaps across the rooves, using his Eagle Vision to find people who mean harm to others, the search isn't long as they come across an alley way with several men inside who are harrasing a woman with kids, Phoenix can tell that these men are not good guys, as they glow red, he has a feeling that after they're done with the woman, their intentions clear, that they will take the kids for later on, to have their fun with, Phoenix isn't going to allow this which he tells Harry, Phoenix leaps off the roof, down into the alley, when he lands the men turn to face him, Phoenix says to the men "either leave now or die" the men think that Phoenix is kidding so Phoenix gets a certain look on his face and says "red is a smart colour for you" he takes out a few Origami Stars and says "it'll hide the stains" he throws the stars at the men, a few stars hitting the men, Phoenix says to the woman "leave, now" The woman quickly grabs her kids and rushes out of the alley. Phoenix takes out his Katana and his Assassin's Short Blade as Harry joins him. Phoenix then says to them "you should have left when I gave you the chance"

"he's right, ye should have left," says Harry crossing his arms, he leans against the wall to watch Phoenix.

The men stand there in shock at the Origami Stars before Phoenix lunges at them, the men quickly rush to defend themselves but it's no use as Phoenix kills them all with his Katana and Assassin's Short Blade. Once the men are dead Phoenix leaves the bodies of the men who were repeat offenders.

Phoenix and Harry leave the scene very quickly before the police arrive, they climb up the building and onto the roof, he leaps roof to roof to get away until Phoenix hears a woman in trouble, they head towards the woman who is going to be raped, Phoenix quietly enters the alley, he then says once he's close enough to the rapist asshole "I just love a big, strong man, who's not afraid to show it with someone half his size" The man lets go of the woman, he steps towards Phoenix who says "be gentle, it's my first time" when the man gets close enough Phoenix smirks before he kicks the man, he then punches the man several times in the face, he takes out an Assassin's Short Blade, he slices the man's face open and knocks the man out. Phoenix then carves 'Rapist Cunt' on the man's forehead using his Assassin's Short Blade.

Once he's done the woman tries to thank them but Harry says to her "learn to defend ye self, someone won't always be around to save ye" they then turn and leave after they string up the rapist.

* * *

The night is quiet after that so Phoenix and Harry decide to return to Dawn's place when they return they see Dawn on the ground, they rush over to her to ask what had happened when Dick jumps down from the fire escape, Phoenix says to Dawn "you're going to be okay, you're going to be okay" Harry asks Dick "where's Rachel?"

"I don't know some people got her" replies, Dick.

"you call an ambulance, we'll get Rachel," Phoenix says to Dick who nods, he takes out a phone to call an ambulance as Phoenix leaves, saying to Dick "Arrivederci!" Harry following closely behind Phoenix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> I WAS THINKING OF GIVING PHOENIX SATAN SOUL MAGIC AND DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC, ICE DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC TO BE PRECISE. WHAT DO YOU THINK?
> 
> WHAT MAGIC SHOULD HARRY GET FROM THE ANIME FAIRY TAIL? I ALREADY KNOW WHAT POWERS FROM CHARMED THAT HARRY WILL BE GETTING.
> 
> I WILL BE DOING A ONCE UPON A TIME VERSION OF THIS STORY.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

After they had left Dick and Dawn, luckily Dick had called an ambulance, Phoenix and Harry venture out to find where Rachel could have gone. Harry quickly opens up the map as Phoenix grabs the crystal to scry, as Phoenix is scrying for Rachel the crystal drops to point out that she's on the other side of the building so they pack everything up and runs to the other side.

* * *

They stop when he sees Rachel being packed into a car by some people, they sneak closer, next to a car which has a woman in it who is watching the events happening. When Phoenix touches the car he sees an African American woman with purple-ish red hair holding a picture of Rachel. Once the vision is over he looks into the car to see the woman so he sneaks over to the driver's side, knocks lightly on the window, the woman turns and he places his finger over his lips and mouths "let us in" before Harry asks in a whisper "what are you doing?"

"she can help us," says Phoenix to Harry. The woman thinks for a minute before she nods and unlocks the car, Phoenix and Harry quietly enter the back over the car and Phoenix climb into the front, he and the woman watch as the car with Rachel in it drives away.

The woman stares at Phoenix, she then starts the car before she asks him "who are you two?"

"name's Phoenix, Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov" replies Phoenix

"Harry Hook" replies Harry before Phoenix says "and we can help you find Rachel" The woman follows the car with Rachel in it, Phoenix asks her "who are you anyway? And why are you looking for Rachel?"

"I don't know, I don't remember" replies the woman.

"memory loss, perfect" mutters Phoenix as they follow the car. Shadow lays in the back of the car with Harry, sleeping with Phoenix's bag next to him. Phoenix and Harry listen to music as they follow the car. They don't know where they are heading but they know that it's not in Washington, Harry and Phoenix read a sign that says 'Coolville, Ohio' Phoenix says to Shadow "we're in Ohio, Shadow" as Shadow was wondering where they were. The woman asks "you can talk to animals?"

"yeah, I have a few powers" replies Phoenix. They follow the car to a rest stop, the woman stops the car, Phoenix can see the kidnappers and Rachel, he listens in as the woman of the group asks as she washes the windscreen "anyone thirsty?"

"Can I get a soda?" asks the teenage boy.

"sugar makes him hyper," the teenage girl tells the woman. The woman heads into the store, Phoenix says to the woman he's with "I'll go into the store and distract the teenage boy, you get Rachel, I think I can distract the teenage boy, but wait for a little" he turns to Harry and asks "do you think you can distract the two females?"

"aye, I think so" replies Harry, he smirks insanely before he gets out of the car. Phoenix gets into the back seat and uses Requip to changes his clothes, in a flash of light Phoenix is now wearing a tight red crop top with a pair of black short shorts that wrap around his ass and crouch, leaving nothing to the imagination, along with a pair of gold high heel stiletto ankle boots. Phoenix gets out of the car and joins Harry, as the woman they're with says "I'll get the dad since he's guarding Rachel" she then asks Phoenix "what was that anyway?"

"it's called Requip" replies Phoenix before he takes out a lollipop, unwraps it and places it in his mouth, he takes the lollipop out of his mouth and says "be back soon" with a smirk before he and Harry turn around and head into the store.

* * *

When Phoenix and Harry enter the store Phoenix sees that the teenage boy is all alone, he motions for Harry to go distract the females which he does, Phoenix turns to see the woman he was with getting out of the car, Phoenix walks into the aisle where the teenage boy is, the teenage boy turns to Phoenix as Phoenix sucks on the lollipop, Phoenix turns to the teenage boy and says "well, hello, big boy" with a sultry look on his face, he then says "there is nothing I love more than sucking on a big, nice and juicy... lollipop" he sucks on his lollipop before he asks the teenage boy "you want some?" holding out the lollipop for the boy to taste. The teenage boy gets a taste of the lollipop. Phoenix then says to the teenage boy "you're good at that"

The teenage boy looks at Phoenix who says in reply to the un-asked question "sucking, you're good at it" before he says in a sexy way "but I bet, I'm better" Phoenix grabs the teenage boy's pants, ready to yank them down, and says "tell me to stop and I will"

"don't stop," the teenage boy tells Phoenix. The pants are yanked down before Phoenix gets on his knees and to work. Five minutes Phoenix suddenly hears the dad say "oh gosh" meaning that Kory was near the dad so he does he specialty that make the guy get very close before he suddenly hears a whole lot of screaming in pain as the teenage boy blows his load. Phoenix swallows the load, he gets off his knees, licks his lips and asks "what's your name, sugar?"

"Biff" the teenage boy breathes and Phoenix leaves Biff there with his pants down, he says "Arrivederci!" as the woman and the teenage girl of the group go to collect Biff after Harry had left them both, Phoenix and Harry run to the woman's car where Rachel is and they drive away. The woman asks Phoenix "what did you do?"

"gave Biff, the teenage boy, something to remember me by" replies Phoenix licking his lips with a sultry smile causing the woman to widen her eyes in realization before she laughs as Rachel to crinkles her nose, not wanting to know what Phoenix had done as Harry smirks.

* * *

As the woman drives down the road, Rachel is looking at the weed air freshener which the woman sees, she takes it down and says "that's not mine" she chucks it into the back of the car next to Harry and Phoenix, Phoenix throws it out the window.

The woman then asks Rachel "we've never met? Ever?" Rachel shakes her head. The woman mutters "fuck"

"you know that's a weird question, right?" Rachel asks the woman who says to Rachel "just sit there and be quiet, I need to think" Rachel does that for maybe a moment before she grabs onto the woman's shoulder, after maybe thirty seconds the woman shakes Rachel off and says "do not do that!" she then asks "what did you just do, anyway?" as Rachel looks at her hand.

"I can feel what other people are feeling," Rachel tells the woman who stares at her before Rachel says "but I couldn't feel anything from you" Rachel then asks "who are you? What do you want from me?"

"I don't know" replies the woman, she then says "just know that there are people out there trying to hurt you and I'm not, okay?" she then asks "who were they? Those people, what did they want from you?"

"I know what Biff wanted" comments Phoenix with a sultry smirk on his face making Harry smirk and ask how big Biff's dick was. Rachel shakes her head and replies "I don't know" before she asks "could I at least know your name?"

"you can call me Kory... If that's even really it"

"you don't even know your real name?" asks Rachel.

"I don't remember anything past a few days ago, except that I've been looking for you" replies Kory.

"which is when we left my birth mother's house to help you," Phoenix says to Rachel motioning to himself and Harry.

"why?" Rachel asks Kory.

"I don't know" replies Kory, she then says "I was hoping if I met you it would trigger something, but... you don't seem to know who I am, either"

Rachel looks at Phoenix who replies "I had a vision of you in trouble, so I dropped everything, packed up my stuff, told Harry, took Shadow and came looking for you, thankfully my vision told me where you will be so we could get you" Kory opens her purse, grabs a photo and gives it to Rachel who says "mom" she then asks Kory "where'd you get this?"

"your house" replies Kory.

"what's Saint Paul's?" asks Rachel.

"we going to find out soon enough" replies Kory. Rachel looks at the photo again before she asks Kory "how did you do that back there?"

"do what?"

"that man... you burned him?"

"cool" exclaims Phoenix and Harry in unison, wide grins appearing on their faces.

"I don't know, there's something inside of me," says Kory

"a power?" asks Rachel.

"I don't really understand it," says Kory.

"me too, it's a darkness..."

"a light..." The two look at each other.

"I understand mine, at least I understand where some of my powers come from" Rachel turns to Phoenix and asks "where do your powers come from?"

"and who do they come from?" asks Kory. Phoenix opens his bag and pulls out for Book of Shadows, he opens it to a certain page, shows Rachel and Kory before he says "my Telekinesis, Time Freezing and Premonitions come from her" he points to the portrait of Melinda Warren, Phoenix says "that is Melinda Warren, she was a powerful Witch, born on All Hallows Eve"

"What happened to her?" asks Kory.

"she was burnt at the stake, in Salem" replies Phoenix, he then says "the entire Warren Line has, in fact, always been girls, until me, I have no idea why though, but I am the first and only male of the Warren Line, at least so far" Harry nods as he already knows all this.

"wow, chalk it up for girl power!" says Rachel with a smile.

"oh, hell yeah, my great grandmother, she fought demons and evil, and she was pretty vicious against them, she had the power of Telekinesis and she was quite good with her power, at least that's what I've heard from the spirits"

"spirits?" asks Kory.

"yeah, I can summon spirits with a spell, like I can clean a place up with a spell" replies Phoenix.

"cool" comments Rachel as they pull in at a diner.

* * *

The four of them get out of the car, Phoenix has Shadow back on his shoulders and places his Book of Shadows back inside his bag for safekeeping.

* * *

The four enter the diner, the waitress tells them that she'll be with them in a second, Kory stands there causing Rachel to ask what she is doing to which Kory replies "making sure it's safe"

"paranoid much?" asks Rachel. They sit down in one of the booths before a waitress comes over and asks what they want to eat, Rachel replies "chicken and waffles"

"I'll get some fried chicken" replies Phoenix, Harry tells the waitress that he also wants some fried chicken before the waitress says to them "one chicken and waffles, and some fried chicken, best in the county" The waitress turns to Kory, she asks "miss, can I get you something, too"

"no, thank you" replies Kory. A man walks in and asks for three beers, the man behind the counter says "we don't serve until afternoon"

"fuck you, Daryl," says the man. The waitress that served them say to the man "Travis, leave it" the man grabs onto the waitress who says "Travis, let me go, I told you, this is over"

"no, it's not"

"yes"

"you need to answer my calls, you do what I tell you to do," says Travis to the waitress who says "let go" causing Kory to turn around and say "excuse me, Travis?" Kory then says "she was taking our order, and we're all in a bit of a hurry"

"go get us our drinks," Travis says to his friends, Phoenix takes out the metal sticks from his hair to use as weapons before Travis says to them "you should find somewhere else to eat" Kory turns to them and says "go wait in the car, you three"

"that's right, you go with her and the queer boys, too, sweet cheeks, before someone gets hurt," Travis tells Kory who tells them to go. Rachel says "but what if-"

"now" Rachel, Harry and Phoenix get up, Phoenix and Harry takes Rachel to the car. They get into the car where they watch what happens in the diner. Phoenix hears Travis say to Kory "how about you get the fuck out of here?" Kory replies by slamming his head into the table and throws him to the side before facing the other men.

* * *

(The fight is how it's seen in the show)

* * *

Kory returns to the car, she opens the door, hands over the bag and says "chicken and waffles, and fried chicken, on the house apparently"

"well, we know one thing about you," says Rachel, Kory turns to her and Rachel says "Total. Badass" Phoenix and Harry both nod in agreement with wide smiles causing Kory to smile as Rachel gives Phoenix and Harry their food. The two thank Rachel and start to eat.

* * *

Sometime later they all arrive at Saint Paul's Covent, they exit the car, walk up to the door and ring the doorbell, it opens to reveal a nun, she looks at them, she then notices Kory and says "you're back" the nun then sees Rachel, her face changes and she mutters "my lord, it can't be" she then asks "Is this her? Oh!" the nun then says to Rachel "look how big you've grown, it's been a long time, my child" They are then invited inside, they head to a dining room area, they sit down and the nun asks Kory "you don't remember anything?"

"not a thing, only that I was looking for..."

"her," says the nun.

"mmm-hmm" replies Kory. The nun turns to Phoenix and Harry and asks "and how did you two get on this journey, dears?"

"we're just here to help her, keep her safe" replies Phoenix. Kory asks the nun "did I say why?" diverting the subject a little bit.

"you came here a year ago and said only that she was in danger, that they'd found her" replies the nun.

"Who are they?" asks Harry.

"who had found her?" asks Kory.

"you only said you just had to find her, and you did," says the nun before she turns towards Rachel saying "and you brought her back to us, right as rain and as beautiful as ever" Rachel smiles. The nun then says to Rachel "you came to us just a baby, you and your mother, Melissa, you stayed with us for a while"

"you knew my mother?" asks Rachel.

"yes, how is she?" replies the nun. Rachel is silent, and the nun says to Rachel "oh, I'm sorry."

"what were they doing here?" asks Kory.

"your mother was worried about you, she was trying to protect you," The nun tells Rachel who asks "protect me from what?"

"I can not say" replies The nun who then chuckles and asks "you don't remember anything about being here, child?" Rachel looks around a bit and replies "that, maybe" looking at a picture, the nun says "Mary meeting the divine, a favourite of mine"

"correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't Mary the Virgin mother of Jesus?" asks Phoenix, Harry turns to Phoenix who says to him in a whisper "just because I worship The Triple Goddess, doesn't mean I'm clueless about other religions"

"yes, she was" replies the nun with a smile before she asks Rachel "what does Mary see? Can forces we purely theological take corporeal form? Do you see a figure in the ether trying to emerge? A man?"

"I'm not sure" replies Rachel. The nun just smiles. Phoenix just rolls his eyes as the nun talks to Kory and Rachel, preferring to remain silent in the nun's presence.

* * *

Sometime later they are walking up some stairs, the nun tells Rachel that her old room is at the end of the hall, Rachel runs towards her old room before Kory asks "what were you saying? Who was chasing Rachel and her mother?"

"when she was brought to us, apparently, Rachel was hiding from her father" replies the nun before she says "I don't know the details, all I know is that her mother was frightened and convinced that she and the baby were in danger, the young woman's fear was quite convincing, as were the fresh strangle marks around her skin"

"her father, do you know who he was? Did he ever come looking for her?" asks Kory as Harry and Phoenix walk to Rachel's old room. The nun shakes her head saying "I'm sorry"

They get to the door which the nun opens and she says as Rachel, Harry and Phoenix enter the room "truth be told, we haven't had much call for this room of late, it's a bit neglected, I'm sorry to say" Rachel looks around before she grabs a doll. The nun smiles and says "welcome home, Rachel" Rachel smiles before Kory and the nun go to talk, Phoenix hears the nun ask Kory "what now?"

"Thought I'd find answers here"

"well, don't give up so quickly," the nun tells Kory as Rachel explores the room. Kory says to the nun "I know I feel danger, and I can't let her out of my sight, I just don't know why" Kory then asks as she takes something out of her purse "hey, this doesn't mean anything to you, does it?"

"oh, of course, it's from Scooter Roller Palace, just down the road, it's a lively place, the young people quite like it" she then mutters "the lord works in mysterious ways"

Phoenix then mutters "so does the Goddess"

* * *

The next day Kory, Phoenix, Harry and Rachel are at Scooter Roller Palace, the three teenagers are eating some food, Harry is smashing through his food having never tasted hot chips before, as Kory goes to the lockers to find whatever is inside the locker that her key fits to. The three teenagers eat their chips as Kory joins them, Rachel offers some to Kory who passes, and asks "you three going to be long with that?" as Phoenix dips a chip in some tomato sauce before he says "we ordered some burgers too" Kory sighs, she sits down and asks Rachel "that cop you told me about in Detroit..."

"yeah, Dick, what about him?"

"he's not your father, is he?" causing Phoenix, Harry and Rachel to chuckle a little before Rachel says "no, no, he was just a cop who was trying... It doesn't matter, he didn't really want to help me, anyway"

"he was a hot cop though" comments Phoenix making Harry nods in agreement and says "I agree"

"do you know anything about your real father?" asks Kory.

"not much, my mom, Melissa, she never talked about him, I mean, like, not ever" replies Rachel. Some rock music comes on, and Kory says "I'm going to change this music before my head explodes"

"well, we need change for the arcade," says Phoenix. Kory gives Rachel a $100 note and says "all I got" After the three had finished eating they head over to play on the pinball machines, they are soon joined by a cute guy with green hair who starts to talk to them. He starts helping Rachel play the game as Phoenix watches before he says "I'm Gar"

"I'm Rachel"

"and I'm Phoenix"

"Harry" Phoenix then motions to Shadow and says "this is Shadow" Shadow looks up before laying back down. Gar says "cool, you have a pet fox" looking excited.

"I like your hair," Rachel says to Gar as Gar says "your hair is cool" They play the game together as Phoenix watches them, he suddenly sees Dick approaching, he taps on Rachel's shoulder and motions to Dick who says "hey, come on, we're going"

"what are you doing here?" asks Rachel.

"Now is not the time, okay?"

"Why are you here?" asks Phoenix with a slight growl remembering that Rachel mentioned that he was going to leave them.

"can we talk about this somewhere else? Let's go" says Dick, he then turns and walks away. Kory follows before Rachel, Harry and Phoenix say goodbye to Gar and leave.

As they leave the place Dick says to Rachel "Rachel, we got to get you somewhere safe"

"do you know who sent that weird family after her?" asks Kory.

"weird family with a hot teenage boy," says Phoenix causing Dick to turn to him and asks "hot teenage boy?" he then asks Kory "who the hell are you?"

"I don't know, but somehow Rachel's the key to me figuring me out"

"Is that why you kidnapped her?"

"she didn't kidnap Rachel," says Harry.

"she saved me," Rachel tells Dick as they leave. They exit the building before Rachel asks "how's Dawn? Is she...?"

"Rachel..."

"I read about what happened online," Rachel tells Dick before Phoenix asks "is she going to be okay?"

"who's Dawn?" asks Kory.

"I really can't talk about this right now, okay?" replies Dick before he says "the cops are looking for you" he then adds, "they think you killed your mom" Kory scoffs and says "that's news"

"I may have failed to mention..."

"and they're looking for you, too," Dick says to Kory before he says "assault on multiple officers, arson, not to mention kidnapping"

"as Phoenix had said, she didn't kidnap me, she, Harry and Phoenix saved me, when you didn't"

"well, that's technically true... Dick" Kory says to Dick who turns to her and says "gee, that's a new one"

"we're not going without her," says Rachel. Phoenix and Harry both nod in agreement, voicing it too.

"what she said," says Kory. Dick turns to her and asks "can you please tell me what the hell's going on?"

"you left me"

"no, I didn't"

"you might as well have," says Rachel before she says "you were going to"

"Rachel, I wasn't"

"I read the note," says Rachel.

"what note?" asks Harry and Phoenix in unison.

"look-"

"you were just going to leave Phoenix, Harry and I with them?" asks Rachel.

"I just needed time to figure things out"

"stop"

"Rachel-"

"stop lying," Rachel says in a distorted voice spooking Phoenix and Shadow as glass shatters and car alarms start blaring, Harry chuckles insanely at what Rachel had done, finding it funny. Rachel then says "I need to go back to the sisters"

"Okay," says Dick as Kory looks at Rachel with shock, Dick says "okay, come on, let's go" and they rush to Dick's car which Dick drives to Saint Paul's.

They all arrive back at Saint Pauls where they take Rachel inside the church, once they are inside Rachel calms down.

Sometime later Dick watches Rachel as she reads the bible, Dick goes over to talk to her.

Harry and Phoenix hide within the church as they both have a bad feeling about the nuns as Kory takes off with Dick's car, Phoenix and Harry hides with Shadow in the bathroom.

Sometime later Phoenix hears Rachel banging on a metal door, so he runs towards wherever Rachel is being held with Harry following, a few nuns see them, they stand in front of him to stop them, the nun that they talked to says to them both "it's for the best, dears."

"fuck that," says Phoenix, he then uses his telekinesis on one of the nuns to shove her away and to hopefully scare the others as the nun that thrown slams against the wall, one of the nuns asks him "how did you do that?"

"I'm a Witch, Dearie, a child of the Triple Goddess, not to mention an S-Class Wizard of Fairy Tail" replies Phoenix before he says "and I suggest you leave, while you still can" the nuns don't move so Phoenix shoves them all away, roughly, with his telekinesis, the nuns all end up knocked out as Phoenix and Harry walk past them and runs towards where Rachel is being held, the two make it just as the door to the room is smashed open. Phoenix and Harry see Rachel and Harry says "Rachel, let's get out of here" Rachel nods and they leave. The building starts to burn as Phoenix, Harry and Rachel run into the woods since Rachel had blown the roof off of the convent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> I WAS THINKING OF GIVING PHOENIX SATAN SOUL MAGIC AND DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC, ICE DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC TO BE PRECISE. WHAT DO YOU THINK?
> 
> WHAT MAGIC SHOULD HARRY GET FROM THE ANIME FAIRY TAIL? I ALREADY KNOW WHAT POWERS FROM CHARMED THAT HARRY WILL BE GETTING.
> 
> I WILL BE DOING A ONCE UPON A TIME VERSION OF THIS STORY.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> I WAS THINKING OF GIVING PHOENIX SATAN SOUL MAGIC AND DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC, ICE DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC TO BE PRECISE. WHAT DO YOU THINK?
> 
> WHAT MAGIC SHOULD HARRY GET FROM THE ANIME FAIRY TAIL? I ALREADY KNOW WHAT POWERS FROM CHARMED THAT HARRY WILL BE GETTING.
> 
> I WILL BE DOING A ONCE UPON A TIME VERSION OF THIS STORY.

The three teenagers and Shadow run through the woods, they stop for a moment when they suddenly hear a roar, they turn to see a green tiger, Phoenix steps in front of Rachel and Harry, Phoenix kneels down, looks into its eyes and says "we mean you no harm" Rachel and Harry try to move Phoenix behind them but Phoenix doesn't budge, Phoenix knows that his healing is better than Rachel and Harry's healing. The tiger suddenly starts to change, it then takes off into the bushes and a moment later the guy from the Roller Skating Place, Gar pops up in a jacket, Rachel asks "How... How'd you...?"

"don't worry, I don't bite" Gar tells Rachel who is shocked by what had happened. Gar comes out from behind the bushes, he holds out his hand and says "well, come on" and they head off with Gar.

They are lead to a barn by Gar, where they set up a fire to warm up a bit, Rachel lights the fire with some matches that Phoenix has in his bag, Gar says to the three of them "it's not too far from here, we'll just warm up for a bit"

"what's not far from here?" asks Rachel before Oscar asks "where are we going?"

"someplace you can chill" replies Gar.

"I can't chill," says Rachel before she says to Gar "you don't understand, I'm changing, and I can feel it, and it's getting worse"

"well, no worse than the crew I live with, trust me, we're special too," says Gar.

"I'm not special, I'm dangerous"

"so am I" says Phoenix before he says "dangerous, that is" Rachel says to them "you saw what I did back there, I-"

"and you saw what I did back there," says Gar before he asks Rachel "you're not scared of me, right?"

"and I can do multiple things, I have multiple powers and I've killed people" says Phoenix to Rachel, he then asks "you're not scared of me, are you?"

"no" Rachel says to Phoenix before she says "no, no, I blew the roof off a church, and you both are still helping me, so..."

"I got green hair" says Gar before he breaks few sticks to put on the fire before he says "freaks all around, I guess" he looks at Harry who just says "I just hook people"

They suddenly hear a gunshot in the distance causing all three of them to be alert. Gar, Phoenix, Harry and Rachel leave the barn, they walk towards where the guns were shot. They see some hunters approaching the deer and one of them asks "are we out of the hunting zone?"

"no" replies the other before he says "yeah, hell, I don't know" he then asks "what's the difference?" One of the men chuckles and says to the other "man, that was a shit shot"

"well, you missed altogether" the other hunter replies. They approach the injured deer and he says "well, I won't miss this one" Rachel runs and stands in front of the deer, she then says "leave it alone" the hunters don't look impressed as one of them asks "what the hell?"

"she said leave it alone" says Phoenix joining Rachel, he has his Assassin's Short Blade in his hand, ready to use it as Harry joins them, taking out his hook before the hunter asks them "where did you three come from?"

"leave it alone," says Rachel.

"go home, you three," says the other hunter before he says "go on, get" They all suddenly hear some growling, the two hunters pause and turn around to see Gar in his tiger form, Gar roars at the two hunters who both fall over, one of the guns go off and one of the hunters gets shot, the hunter that got shot says "you shot me!"

"get out of here" yells Rachel and the two hunters run off, scared. Rachel and Phoenix comfort the deer as it dies, Rachel cries after the deer dies while Phoenix is angry, he wants to find the hunters and kill them for not respecting the balance and for killing something so young but he knows that The Goddess will punish them as Harry rubs Phoenix's back to calm him down and asks if he can hook the hunters. Gar says to Rachel "Rachel, there is nothing evil about you, nothing at all"

"you don't know that," Rachel says to Gar who replies "yeah, I do, I have a pretty good instinct about this kind of thing" he then says to them both "come on" The four leave the deer and walk away not noticing it coming back and blinking its eyes.

* * *

Rachel, Harry and Phoenix follow Gar to a mansion, Rachel says upon seeing the place "whoa, you live there?" Gar just tells them to 'come on' and they are lead to a set of stairs heading towards the basement, Phoenix asks "we're going down there?"

"oh, yeah" replies Gar before he asks "cool, huh?" he then says "come on" and leads them down the stairs. Gar opens the door for them and they enter the place. Rachel asks once they are inside "what is this place?"

"I call it... Nirvana" replies Gar as he turns on the lights to reveal the room which is full of games, and everything else Gar wants causing Rachel to mutter "holy shit"

Phoenix exclaims "Боже мой" (Oh my God!) and Harry to say "fuck"

"you three want a pop?" asks Gar before he tells them "I got everything" Gar then asks as he heads behind the bar "root beer? Orange Crush? Grape Crush?"

"Grape" replies Rachel.

"grape, please," says Harry.

"Orange," says Phoenix. Gar opens the fridge to get their drinks as Phoenix and Rachel look around. Rachel stops in front of an old movie poster which Gar sees and he says "that's an original, 1948" he asks them both "you ever see it?"

"aren't you a little young to be watching something so old?" asks Rachel.

"you mean classic," says Gar before he says "I've got every Abbott and Costello Meet a Monster"

"Yeah, you're a geek, aren't ya?" asks Rachel.

"about classic films, vinyl and video games?" asks Gar before he replies "yeah, check, check and check" Harry asks Gar "so where'd you get all this stuff?"

"you know, around" replies Gar as Rachel stretches out a doll.

"you stole it" says Harry with a grin before he says "awesome" Gar takes the doll and gives Phoenix, Harry and Rachel their drinks, he tells Rachel that the doll is vintage. He then says to them "I don't really get out that much"

"Yeah," says Rachel before she notices a photo, one with Gar and what looks like his parents, Gar tells them that his parents had died causing Rachel to say "my mom died too" she then adds "she was all I had"

"and my adoptive parents died too" Phoenix tells Gar before taking a drink.

"my mom's dead," says Harry.

Gar asks the three of them "so, who were the people you three were with at the roller rink?"

"oh, you know, just people" replies Rachel before she says "so, if your parents are gone, um... who lives here?"

"that is a complicated answer" replies Gar. They suddenly hear someone yell out "Gar!" Gar mutters "uh-oh"

"who was that?" asks Phoenix.

"the complicated answer" replies Gar. They hear someone yell out as someone stomps their way to them "Gar! You down there?" Gar says to Phoenix, Harry and Rachel "now you three need to hide"

"Hide? From what?" asks Rachel as Gar guides them both to a hiding spot.

"just hide, please!" replies Gar. He places Rachel, Harry and Phoenix in the closet, Shadow hides behind the couch before they hear heavy footsteps and someone yell out "hey, Gar!" They hear Gar say "hey, Cliff, what's up, dude?"

"Who are you talking to?" asks 'Cliff'

"uh, myself" replies Gar who then says "come on, Gar, you beat Super Mario World, you can beat this"

"oh, where were you today?" asks 'Cliff'

"down here, duh"

"bullshit, you went to town again," says 'Cliff'. Gar gets up to try and distract 'Cliff' from the closet and he says "my controller broke and I had to get a new one, okay?" he then says "I knew I could get there and back before Chief came home"

"oh, shit, kid!"

"relax," says Gar as he walks over towards the TV before he says "no one followed me" he then adds "kept a low profile"

"you want to keep a low profile, you wear a hat" says Cliff. Gar laughs sarcastically and says "funny!" he then says "you know, that's a good joke, I heard another joke, why was the robot mad?" he then says "because someone kept pushing his buttons" Cliff laughs and says "keep pushing the, there'll be a green tiger-skin rug in my bedroom" he then says "dinner, one hour, come tell Larry what you want, brat" before he leaves as Gar says "okay, I'll be up in a minute"

Cliff says to him "I was not put on this Earth to babysit" Once Cliff is gone, Gar sighs and says "that was close, four players?" before the doors suddenly open to reveal a robot who says "gotcha" causing Rachel to scream so Phoenix by instinct shoves the robot away with telekinesis.

* * *

They are all being walked through the house to the front door as Gar tells Cliff that Rachel, Harry and Phoenix are cool, luckily Cliff didn't grab Phoenix or Harry because they would have attacked him but he is leading them and Shadow to the front door. Cliff replies to Gar by saying "I know, and they listen to the right music, and they're awesome, and make them go"

"What is this place?" asks Rachel.

"and who are you people?" asks Phoenix. Gar answers and says "Chief calls us the conventionally challenged and this place is-"

"you three need to go home," Cliff says to them.

"are-are you a robot?" Rachel asks Cliff who grumbles and mutters "here we go"

"he's a robot man"

"oh, fuck me," says Cliff as he turns to Gar who then says to Rachel "Cliff was a race car driver, a pretty famous one, too, he got in a bad accident, his body was pretty kaput, Chief managed to save his brain" Gar taps on Cliff's head. Cliff says to Gar "knock it off"

"what little there was left of it"

"Hey, they've got to go before the Chief gets home" Cliff tells Gar.

"who's the Chief?" asks Rachel.

"oh, well, he's the greatest doctor in the world" replies Gar before he adds "saved all of us" surprising Phoenix and Rachel. Harry asks "all of ye? Who else lives here?" as Rachel looks around. Cliff winces as Gar says "well, there's..." he's stopped by Cliff who goes to talk to Gar across the room. Rachel and Phoenix leave to explore the place when Phoenix starts to hear some music, it's the song 'Thunderstruck' by ACDC, so he asks Rachel and Harry "do you two hear that music?" Rachel looks confused so Phoenix motions her to follow him and Harry, they head towards the music, they walk to the kitchen where they see a guy wrapped in bandages dancing around and cooking, they three enter the kitchen but are stopped when a hand grabs their shoulders and they hear Cliff say "hey, wow, show's over" The guy in bandages turns around, turns down the music and asks as Gar walks in "who are they?"

"This is Rachel, Harry and Phoenix" replies Gar before Cliff says "I was just showing them out"

"out?" asks the guy.

"before Chief get back," Cliff tells the guy.

"are you invisible under there?" Rachel asks the guy.

"wouldn't that be nice" replies the guy before he asks them "how do you like your steak, you two? Unless you're vegan, which would break my heart"

"I do love meat" comment Phoenix, licking his lips as he thinks about Biff's cock which makes Rachel roll her eyes and Harry chuckle, he then says to Phoenix "you love my meat" Phoenix looks at Harry, licks his lips and says to Harry in a whisper "I do love your meat, it's long and thick" Phoenix then says out loud "someone bring me something deep-fried and smothered in chocolate"

"they're not staying for dinner, Larry" Cliff tells Larry who says "it'll be fine, Chief is gone until tomorrow, and even with Rita, we have plenty of food, including chocolate"

"and I am hungry," says Rachel.

"me too," says Harry.

"me three," says Phoenix before he adds "Shadow is hungry too"

"and they are hungry, including the cute little fox"

"it's nice here," says Rachel looking around.

"right? Told ya" says Gar. Larry raises his hand and says "let's take a vote" Gar raises his hand as well. Cliff asks "really?" as Larry and Gar lower their hands. Larry says "great, Gar, go set the table" Gar looks happy before he leaves to set the table.

* * *

After he had set the table, Gar heads upstairs for some reason as Larry is telling a story about Cliff talking to the TV, or something like that.

* * *

Sometime later they are sitting at the dinner table, Larry carries in a covered tray which he puts on the table, he then uncovers the tray to reveal waffles cut up and shaped a certain way on one tray while on another the waffles are shaped like a man, he then says to Phoenix holding out a silver bowl "I got you some melted chocolate for your food, I hope that you enjoy"

"thank you, Larry" replies Phoenix as he takes the melted chocolate for himself and Harry before Larry sits down, he then says "alright then"

"let's eat," says Gar excited and they all start eating except Cliff who is staring at Rachel, Harry and Phoenix causing Larry to say "for god's sake, Cliff, stop staring at them"

"so, are the waffle crispy on the outside and gooey a little bit on the inside with just the right amount of butter?" Cliff asks Rachel. Phoenix takes one of the waffles, he dips it in the chocolate and takes a bite, moaning at how good it tastes.

"they're perfect" replies Rachel, nodding with a smile.

"yeah, try the chicken," says Cliff. Which the three does, when Phoenix bites into the chicken he moans at the taste, once he had finished his mouthful he says "that was amazing, maybe even better than Mrs Weasley's chicken"

"who?" asks Rachel.

"best friend's mother, she's an amazing cook" replies Phoenix to Rachel.

"what's that taste like?" asks Cliff.

"crunchy and moist" replies Harry after biting into the fried chicken.

"oh, god! I used to love fried chicken, I loved to eat, swim, loved to dance, I used to love dancing"

"why can't you dance?" Rachel asks Cliff.

"ah, forget it, you're young, nobody's dancing with this" says Cliff knocking on his metal head.

"I would," says Rachel putting her chicken down. Cliff looks up at her before Rachel does some robotic dance moves causing Larry to laugh, Cliff then says "she can stay" a woman suddenly enters the room and says "sounds like everyone's having fun" she then adds "I'm so sorry I'm late" she walks over to the table, Larry says "ah, Rita"

"I was putting myself together, you know it takes some time," Rita tells Larry. Rita takes one of the large steaks and says "I hear we have three guests from the outside" she then adds "how wonderful" Rita takes some spaghetti and says "I'm Rita"

"Rachel"

"Phoenix" says Phoenix as he takes some waffles and dips them into the melted chocolate before eating them.

"I'm Harry," says Harry before he bites into a piece of chicken.

"delighted," Rita says as she packs her plate up with food and she says "I'm famished" Rita goes to her seat and sits down, Larry picks up a burger, hands it to Cliff to hand to Rita, Cliff gives the burger to Rita who says "thank you" Rita then tells Rachel, Harry and Phoenix "my condition requires a particularly high caloric intake" Rachel nods before Rita asks "can pass the gravy, please?"

"oh, yeah" replies Phoenix, he points at the Gravy and raises his hand, the gravy floats and he floats the gravy over to Rita who says "thank you" Rita empties the gravy pot before putting it on the table and she starts to eat. Rita then says "well, this is absolutely delicious, Larry"

"someone kiss the cook," says Larry causing everyone to laugh as Larry says "seriously, I'll take it from anybody, anybody?" he then says "alright, no takers, all right" They suddenly hear some gurgling sounds and they turn to Rita whose face starts to droop and Rachel asks her "are you okay?" Rita drops her fork and covers her face.

"Rita?" asks Larry.

"I, um... I should have stayed in bed" says Rita. Rachel moves a little, she touches Rita's hand and says after a moment "it's okay, I'm not afraid of you"

"neither are we," says Phoenix and Harry in unison. Rita slowly uncovers her face as Rachel uses her other hand to hold Rita's hand. The doors suddenly open with a crash to reveal a man who asks "who are they?"

"Chief, I can explain," says Gar.

"later" says Chief before he walks into the room and says "I have a new patient" Everyone except Rachel, Harry and Phoenix get up quickly, Phoenix, Harry and Rachel get up and follow them all.

* * *

They enter a lab, Rachel, Harry and Phoenix watch as the others go to work, Cliff asks "who is she?"

"her name is Shyleen Lao" replies Chief as the three teenagers watch. Chief then says "Cliff, the O2, stat"

"gloves"

"Rita, run the IV" before Chief says "Gar, my case, okay" Gar grabs the case and places it on the table before he opens it. Chief says "Larry, anytime" Larry uncovers the woman who has freeze burns and Larry says "she's hot, even for me"

"What happened to her?" asks Rita.

"a protest she organized turned violent, a nearby tanker exploded, she was engulfed by liquid nitrogen" the Chief replies before he says "the doctors treating her said there was nothing they could do, but she is a good soul, one worth saving"

"poor thing," says Rita. The chief says "the serum should help stabilize her body temperature" he injects the serum into her IV and says "there, I think" some rapid beeping sounds, and Cliff asks "what the fuck?"

"Chief?" asks Larry. The screen tells them to check vitals.

"what's happening?" asks Gar.

"her body is reacting to my serum" replies Chief as it starts to get cold which Rita comments on by saying "it's freezing in here"

"she is altering the temperature around us," the Chief tells them before he says "we need to keep her warm, Blankets!" Rachel, Harry and Phoenix goes to help, once they are downstairs in the lab, the woman wakes up and starts to panic, Rachel goes over and grabs her hand as Phoenix goes over and says to the woman in Vietnamese "it's alright, they're trying to help you" Rachel says to them all "I can help ease her pain, while Phoenix talks to her and Harry comforts her" The Chief is surprised and Phoenix says to the woman in Vietnamese "I know you're frightened, it's okay" Rachel eases the woman's pain as Harry comforts her before the Chief says "get the sedation" which Rita does before Cliff says "and she's stable"

"she needs to rest," says Rachel.

* * *

Sometime later they are all eating dessert, The chief tells them that they had helped save that woman's life after Rachel had apologized for being so much trouble. The chief admits that they were a surprise to him before Cliff says "I tried to warn them"

"well, we keep what we're doing here very secret, you see?" The Chief tells Phoenix, Harry and Rachel.

"what is it you do here?" asks Rachel.

"I help people that others have given up on" replies The Chief, he then adds "I go beyond what medical science is willing to do... because I believe in hope" he then asks Rachel "don't you?" Rachel doesn't answer so The Chief says "our dear Rita had been in an institution for decades after a toxic gas left her cells unstable, I freed her"

"and I'm very thankful, Chief," says Rita.

"then Larry, a pilot in the air force, he crashed his plane and was exposed to negative energy, he was given mere days to live, that was fifty years ago" The Chief tells them.

"jinkies" mutters Phoenix before the Chief says "Cliff's story, you both already know" Cliff groans before the Chief says "and finally, Garfield"

"he cured me"

"From what?" asks Harry.

"a rare disease he contracted from an even rarer species of primate in the Congo basin, although the cure I administered had some unforeseen side effects"

"Chief thinks that I can unzip my DNA and rearrange it"

"so, basically shapeshift," says Phoenix.

"it took me a while to figure it out, but-"

"so that's how you can..." says Rachel before she asks "but why a-"

"I don't know, he thinks it's psychological, Tigers have always been my favourite, ever since I was a kid," says Gar.

"just like Foxes have always been my favourite" Phoenix tells Gar which catches Chief's attention and he asks "Foxes?" Phoenix turns to him and says "I've always had a certain connection with Foxes and snakes too, well, with most animals considering I can talk to them"

"so you can move things with your mind and talk to animals?" asks Rita, sounding fascinated.

"yes, and a whole lot more" replies Phoenix before Rachel asks "so, you all just live here?"

"This isn't simply a sanctuary, Rachel, it's an incubation chamber, an experiment" Chief tells Rachel before he says "the work I do on them will push medical science forward decades in a matter of years" he then says "what's happening here will one day save thousands, even millions, of lives" Chief then says to Rachel "I think I can help you, too, Rachel" Rachel is silent for a bit before she tells Chief that he can't help her and Chief replies "that's what they said about Cliff, Larry, Rita and Garfield, that I couldn't, that they were doomed, and yet, here they all sit, enjoying dessert" Chief says to Rachel "if you'd let me examine you, do some tests..." Rachel sighs but Chief says "Rachel, you're not alone" Rachel looks around and agrees to the experiment.

* * *

After the experiment failed, and Chief's back is broken again, after which he had shot Gar with a tranquillizer darts, he tried to shoot Harry and Phoenix but failed as Rachel had attacked him before he could, and after Dick arrives and calms Rachel down they are all leaving the place, they head to the car before Phoenix hears Cliff say to Gar "go, go with them" Gar turns around to face Cliff who then says "go have a life"

"but the Chief," says Gar.

"his back is broken again, we'll take care of him," says Larry.

"he helped us, Gar, no matter what, we owe it to Chief to help him now," says Rita.

"oh, maybe you guys can come," says Gar before he adds "I mean, you don't have to hide anymore"

"it is what it is, kid," says Cliff before Rita says as she goes over to Gar "but you..." she starts getting tears in her eyes and she says "you can have more than us" Gar hugs Rita, does a secret handshake that ends with a salute with Larry before Gar hugs Cliff who says "all right, now get going, will ya? Green fool" Gar joins Rachel, Kory, Dick and Phoenix who all get into the car before Dick, Kory, Harry, Rachel, Phoenix, with Shadow, and Gar drive away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> I WAS THINKING OF GIVING PHOENIX SATAN SOUL MAGIC AND DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC, ICE DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC TO BE PRECISE. WHAT DO YOU THINK?
> 
> WHAT MAGIC SHOULD HARRY GET FROM THE ANIME FAIRY TAIL? I ALREADY KNOW WHAT POWERS FROM CHARMED THAT HARRY WILL BE GETTING.
> 
> I WILL BE DOING A ONCE UPON A TIME VERSION OF THIS STORY.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> I WAS THINKING OF GIVING PHOENIX SATAN SOUL MAGIC AND DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC, ICE DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC TO BE PRECISE. WHAT DO YOU THINK?
> 
> WHAT MAGIC SHOULD HARRY GET FROM THE ANIME FAIRY TAIL? I ALREADY KNOW WHAT POWERS FROM CHARMED THAT HARRY WILL BE GETTING.

A few days later, during which Dick had traded the Porche for a van, the six of them arrive at a motel, Gar says to Dick "I still can't believe you traded the Porsche for a minivan"

"this, we can all fit in," says Dick.

"I like the van," says Kory before Rachel asks looking around "we're not actually staying here, are we?"

"you know, there's probably a nicer place down the road," says Kory to Dick who says "we're being hunted by sociopaths, nicer places draw attention."

"Yeah, well, they also make it easier to sleep," says Kory. Dick points at the road and says "one road in, the same road out, only one point of access we have to watch"

"Dick does have a point," says Phoenix. Dick then says "and also, it's quiet, trouble comes our way, we should hear it first" Dick unbuckles his seatbelt and asks "and who said anything about sleeping?" before he gets out of the minivan.

The six of them are in one of the rooms after they had gotten some pizza, Dick says to them all "all right, listen up, guys, we're all in one piece, more or less, we need to figure out where we stand and determine what's mission-critical"

"'mission-critical'?" asks Rachel.

"is that a cop thing?" asks Gar before he says "it sounds like a cop thing"

"I had some combat training when I was younger," Dick tells them. Rachel turns to Gar and says "and he's a cop"

"I'm sorry, you were referring to 'we'?" says Kory.

"we, as of right now, are a group of people who share a common enemy," says Dick.

"which makes us what?" asks Phoenix. Dick is silent before he says "let's call it an alliance, one born of mutual need"

"and what is that?" asks Harry.

"to stay alive, we have no idea how long we have until they find us" Dick replies. Gar says to Dick "you just said 'they'" he then asks "who are 'they'? What do they want?"

"We don't know who they are, but they want me" replies Rachel.

"one of them is named Biff," says Phoenix.

"how do you know that?" asks Dick. Phoenix smirks and says "let's just say that I left a very good impression on him" Phoenix smirks in a sultry way.

"meaning?" asks Dick.

"Phoenix sucked his cock at the pitstop," Harry tells Dick who exclaims "what?" he then says to Phoenix "that was very dangerous" scolding Phoenix.

"not really, he didn't know that I knew Rachel," says Phoenix before he says "I was just distracting him, just like Harry distracted the teenage girl and the mom"

"yeah, but I didn't do something sexual with them," says Harry. Dick shakes his head and says to Gar "they're after her because of her... abilities" about why the weird family want Rachel, diverting the conversation away from Phoenix's thing with Biff.

"they make violence look like an art form," says Kory.

"The people that attacked us fought in unison, they were perfectly coordinated, we're not," says Dick before he says "we can't fight like that unless we learn each other's moves"

"inspiring" comments Kory before she asks Dick "and how do you suggest we do that?"

"We stick together, and we train" replies Dick.

* * *

They all end up in some sort of barn that Dick had found, Dick says to them all "okay, in order to work together, fight and defend ourselves like a coordinated team, we got to see what each other can do" he then asks "any volunteer's?" no one says everything for a bit until Dick says "Kory, Rachel said you can create light, heat, is that right?"

"honestly, I'm still trying to figure it out" replies Kory.

"Okay, so let's figure it out together," says Dick before he asks "how exactly does it work?"

"I think it comes from the sun, I can absorb its power and direct it, I'm weaker at night, though, um, sometimes empty and it takes me a while to recharge"

"how long?" asks Dick.

"few hours, a day... I don't know" replies Kory.

"can you control it?" asks Dick.

"of course" replies Kory.

"Okay," says Dick, he turns around and asks pointing "can you hit that tractor?"

"watch" replies Kory as she steps forward, she then absorbs the suns power, her body starts to light up with flames and her eyes turn green before she misses the tractor and hits the silo. Once her body is back to normal she says to Dick "suppose I could use a bit of practice" before she walks back, Gar holds out his hand for a high-five which Kory gives him, they hear a small sizzling sound.

"your turn," Dick says to Gar who looks nervous, he walks forward, he says "okay, I just, uh, give me a second" he seems very nervous. He mutters "okay" with his back to them

"anytime today would be good," Dick says to Gar. Gar turns to Dick, he says to them "it's, uh... you know, it's a little weird with you guys watching and all" he then says "The first time I transformed, I tore through my clothes, and, uh..." Rachel and Harry chuckle. Gar then says "I don't... this is my favourite jacket"

"hold on, you have to be naked to-?" asks Dick.

"yeah, but it'll be worth it, I promise" replies Gar.

"heard that before" comments Kory.

"just, uh, turn around," says Gar, they all turn around, Gar says "okay, okay" he runs behind something, they hear the sound of flesh ripping before Kory says "if this wasn't a drill, we'd all be dead by now" They suddenly hear a roar, it makes Dick jump, they all turn around to see a green tiger coming out from behind the haystack, Dick mutters "oh, shit" seeing the tiger as Kory chuckles, the tiger which is Gar walks around a bit, it leaps on top of the haystack and roars, Kory chuckles again and says "well, what do you know? It was worth it"

"that's him?" asks Dick.

"I know, right?" says Rachel.

"It is pretty amazing," says Phoenix

"bloody hell, it still surprises me" mutters Harry.

"how?" asks Dick.

"he got sick or something" replies Harry.

"the flu turned him into a tiger?" asks Kory. Gar growls, he comes down off the haystack, he walks towards them before Dick says "okay, you can turn back now... into Gar" Gar transforms in front of everyone, flashing himself and Phoenix thinks 'nice cock' and says "nice cock" Rachel turns to him with a look while Harry giggles and Phoenix says to Rachel "here's the thing about me, I think it, I say it, it's my way" with a shrug. Rachel turns away and says "Gar" who says "oh, yeah, I forgot" while Harry chuckles at Phoenix.

Dick asks Gar after he's dressed "so have you eaten anyone before?" Gar scoffs and replies "eaten? No, dude, I haven't even bitten anyone before" Gar returns to the other muttering "'eaten anyone'"

"be a lot scarier if he wasn't green or vegan" comments Kory.

Dick then turns to Phoenix, he motions him to step forward so Phoenix does and he says to them "prepare yourselves" they all look a little cautious before Phoenix is in front of them all and he releases his glamour, as the glamour falls Dick, Kory, Gar and Rachel all drop their mouths as Phoenix's Kitsune form is released, he has a pair of Black Kitsune ears with gold tips that has red streaks and three long black tails with gold tips that have red streaks, his fingernails turn into claws sharp enough that they can cut through anything, his eyes change to look like Fox's eyes and his teeth change to look like Fox's fangs. Once the transformation is complete Phoenix says "and this is just my Kitsune Form"

"what else can you do?" asks Dick. Phoenix smirks, he then uses his telekinesis to lift a bale of hay in the air, he throws it telekinetically at another stack of hay only to freeze it in mid-air, he then turns around, he starts to rub his tails together, a ball of FoxFire appears and he throws it at the bale of hay that he had lifted with his Telekinesis, the bale of hay is destroyed by the ball of FoxFire, this shocks everyone as they had no idea what Phoenix could do.

"what other stuff can you do?" asks Rachel.

"I can get visions of the past or the future, talk to animals, I have the power of Catoptromancy, I can create portals between worlds, something I use quite often, I have something called Eagle Vision which allows me to see if someone has bad intentions towards me and I have Sexual Sight, which is a sub-power for a power I have but haven't fully figured out yet, though I do seem to have an innate encyclopedic knowledge in all sexual and carnal techniques" replies Phoenix.

"what's Catoptromancy?" asks Gar looking confused before Kory asks "What's Sexual Sight?"

"Catoptromancy is the ability to spy on people and places or receive information by using mirrors, users are able to look into mirrors or other reflective surfaces and see other people or places at will" replies Phoenix before he says to Kory "and Sexual Sight is the power to know everything about a person's sex life, including if they are virgin, whether it had or will have sexual intercourse, their fetishes, orientation, etc.

"so, you could spy on the people who are hunting us using a mirror?" asks Kory about his Catoptromancy.

"you can tell if someone's had sex? And with who?" asks Dick.

"yeah, with one of my mirrors, which are in my bag, I can also use it to talk to people who have a mirror too," says Phoenix before he says to Dick "and, yeah, I can know everything about someone's sex life and what they're into" Dick then asks "so what exactly are you?"

"I'm a Witch and a Kitsune with gifts from the Goddess, among others things" replies Phoenix before he says "I have one more power from my family, it's actually from my father's side of the family, like my Zoolingualism"

"but don't Kitsune have nine tails?" asks Gar. Phoenix turns to him and replies "I'm still considered a Kit or a baby in Kitsune years, Kitsune can live for a very long time"

"what's the power?" asks Dick.

"this" replies Phoenix, he then lights a Thermal Ball in his hand, he throws it and it destroys another stack of hay, he then says "it's called a Thermal Ball"

"wow," says Gar about Phoenix's Kitsune and about Phoenix's abilities before Phoenix says "I also have my Wizard Abilities"

"Wizard abilities?" asks Rachel looking surprised.

"and they are?" asks Dick. Phoenix just smirks, Harry copies the smirk knowing what Phoenix is about to do, Phoenix then yells out "Requip!" In a flash of golden light Phoenix's outfit changes into a different outfit, his battle outfit, which is only a pair of red and black baggy pants, his chest is wrapped in white bandages, his hair is tied into a french braid and on his feet are a pair of black high heel boots, he also reveals two swords in his hands. Jaws drop after he had revealed this ability as Dick, Rachel and Gar have their mouths and eyes open in shock, Phoenix then says "this is one of my battle outfits, I am one of the only Requip Wizards who can Requip my armour and my weapons, one of the others is a woman named Erza, who is like my big sister" he then says "this isn't my only Wizard's power either"

"what's the other one?" asks Kory.

"I have several but I'll only show one of the abilities" replies Phoenix, he then Requips back into his original outfit, he then takes the keys off his belt making Dick ask "what does your ability have to do with those keys?"

"you'll see" replies Harry for Phoenix who is busy deciding which Spirit to summon. Phoenix soon picks the Spirit as he smiles, he takes the key and yells out "Open, Gate of the Fox Queen, Come forth, Vulpecula!" A Ding Dong sound sounds and in a flash of golden light with a Magic Seal appearing, a skinny, lithe, young woman appears, she has raven black hair with Emerald green eyes, and two long fox ears, and a long, foxtail, she looks like what Phoenix would look like if he had been born a female with one foxtail. The woman then asks Phoenix "how may I serve you, my prince?" in a soft tone of voice.

"My prince?" asks Kory.

"it's better than her calling me master," says Phoenix with a shrug.

"What is she?" asks Rachel.

"she's my friend" replies Phoenix with a slight snap in his tone, he then says in a gentler tone "she is also one of my Celestial Spirits, one of my Crystal Key Spirits"

"Crystal Keys?" asks Gar.

"Celestial Spirit Keys, I'm collecting the Crystal Keys but I do want to try and find a Gold Key or a Silver Key or any other key, I haven't found any Silver Keys or any Gold Keys or any other keys, yet," Phoenix tells Gar and the others. Phoenix says goodbye to Vulpecula and closes Vulpecula's gate before he heads back to the others.

Once Phoenix had joined the others Dick says "okay, so we have Sun Woman, Tiger Boy and Kitsune Boy, there's definitely potential here" Gar then says "Rachel, you're next" Rachel turns to Gar and says "no, no, I could hurt someone"

"hurting people is kind of the idea here," Kory tells Rachel who says "I could hurt one of you" Dick sighs and says to Rachel "it's a part of you, you got to stop being afraid of it"

"if something goes wrong-"

"you can do this" Dick tells Rachel who sighs and steps forward. She stands there for a bit before a black kind of cloud appears from her, Kory asks "Rachel?"

"Okay, bring it back in," Dick tells her. The black cloud kind of enters Rachel as Phoenix asks "Rachel?" Kory then blasts the black cloud with a sunburst, Rachel screams distortedly before the black cloud enters Rachel. They all step forward to check on her but she tells them to stay back in a distorted voice. After a moment Rachel turns around and says "I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" asks Dick.

"Did I hurt you?" Kory asks Rachel.

"I just need a little more practice, that's all" Rachel tells them all with a slight stutter. It gets silent for a bit until Gar says "so, uh, we all did our thing"

Dick turns to Harry who says "I don't have powers, just sword experience" Dick nods before Gar asks Dick "what's your thing, man?"

"I can keep you alive" replies Dick.

* * *

That night the six of them are at the motel, Rachel, Harry, Gar and Phoenix are outside while Dick and Kory are inside, Gar, Harry and Phoenix are sitting on a bench, Gar asks Rachel as she approaches "sure you're okay?" he then says "it was kind of scary back there"

"I'm fine" replies Rachel before she asks "what about you three?"

"I'm fabulous" replies Phoenix.

"I'm good" replies Harry.

"sure" replies Gar shrugging a little. Rachel then asks Gar "so does it hurt? When you transform?"

"Close your eyes," says Gar, he gets off the bench. Rachel doesn't close her eyes so Gar says "I'm not going to do anything weird" he chuckles before corrects "well, not that weird" he then says "just close your eyes, take a deep breath" Rachel does this before Gar says "now imagine electricity running through your whole body, it doesn't hurt, it just feels like you get plugged into something, then you start to feel strong, like... like, really strong, and when you breathe, it's like you're breathing in the whole world" he then asks Rachel "feel it?" Rachel nods and Gar says to her "you feel totally free, all that stregnth, you wanna run, you wanna jump, you wann break shit, just... you feel like you can do anything, and you wanna roar, not because you're angry, but... because you want to let it all out" he then adds "so roar" Rachel imitates a roar making Gar and Phoenix laugh before Gar says "that's what it feels like"

Rachel asks Phoenix "what's it like being a Witch and a Wizard?"

"It is amazing being a Witch, I chant and this happens" replies Phoenix before he says "and being a Wizard is amazing, especially when you join a Guild"

"like what kind of chanting?" asks Gar.

"what's a Guild?" asks Rachel. Phoenix smirks and he grabs his Book of Shadows from his bag, he says to Gar and Rachel "this is my very own Book of Shadows, it was created just for me and whoever joins me in a coven, it's the combination of the Halliwell Book of Shadows and the Romanov Grimore"

"Book of Shadows?" asks Rachel.

"Grimore?" asks Gar before he asks "aren't they the same thing? A book of spells?"

"Good Witches have a Book of Shadows, Evil Witches have a Grimoire" replies Oscar knowing this information.

"what's the difference?" asks Rachel.

"A Book of Shadows is a magical tome kept by good witches, containing spells, potions, information, past experiences, and general notes about magic, while Grimoires are magical tomes of dark magic kept by demons, evil witches, and presumably warlocks containing spells, potions, information, past experiences, and general notes about magic, my birth father was an evil Witch but my mother was good," says Phoenix, he then says "Harry already knows all this, just so you know"

"so, you're like the combination of Good and Evil?" asks Gar.

"Yeah, well, I'm more neutral than anything else, plus I have my Kitsune form" replies Phoenix before Rachel says "show us a spell" looking a little excited.

"Alright then," says Phoenix, he opens up the Book, he flips through the pages looking for a good spell to cast, he flips through the pages, reading out each spell saying as he sees each spell, he flips the page "Truth Spell" flips the page "Hemlock Killing Spell" flips the page "Female Warlock Killing Spell" he flips the page "Spell to Summon the Dead" flips the page "to trap someone in a mirror" he flips the page "Cat Transformation Spell" he goes to flip the page again when Gar asks "summon the dead?"

"yeah, the spell will summon a spirit from the afterlife," Phoenix tells Gar who looks excited and he says "cast it"

"I need five white candles, and it's best if we did the spell inside," says Phoenix before he says "and a Guild is is a type of organization in Earth Land, characterised by a member base and common trade. The purpose of a guild is to obtain and disseminate job requests to the members of the guild, there are three types of Guilds, a Legal Guild, a Dark Guild and an Independent Guild, A Legal Guild is one that has been approved and registered by the Magic Council. A Dark Guild is one that has not been approved by the Magic Council and is treated as a criminal organization. An Independent Guild is one that is not approved by the Magic Council, but at the same time is not considered a criminal organization. Aside from Magic Guilds, there are a variety of other guilds, such as merchant guilds, mercenary guilds, treasure hunter guilds, and even bandit guilds. In general, guilds are formed for individuals to take Jobs and earn Jewels, AKA Money. Legal Guilds also work to defend against Dark Mages and other criminals; Independent guilds likewise fight illicit guilds"

"Are you a part of a Guild?" asks Rachel.

"yes, I'm a part of one of the best Guilds, Fairy Tail" replies Phoenix.

"Fairy Tail?" asks Gar.

"Yeah, that's the name of the Guild," says Harry. They suddenly hear a male voice say "well, well, well, look what we have here" they turn to see a man wearing black with an Athame in his hands before the man says "a little witch with mortal friends, tonight's my lucky night, I was going to kill another Witch tonight but now I get to kill you and your little mortal friends too before killing the other one"

"shit" mutters Phoenix, he gets up before Rachel says "we should call for Dick or Kory" as she slowly gets up.

"no, they won't be able to fight this," says Phoenix before he says "that is a Warlock"

"what's a Warlock?" asks Gar as he gets up, he stands next to Rachel.

"Warlocks are a breed of evil magical beings, most of them are driven by the desire to kill and obtain the powers of good witches" replies Harry as the Warlock throws a fireball at them, Phoenix discovers a new power as he diverts the Fireball towards a wall using Turn The Tide, just as Dick and Kory exit the motel, they see what is happening, Harry exclaim "holy shit" when he sees the new gift before Phoenix says "lucky for me, I'm Neutral, and have a new power, thank the Goddess" he suddenly uses his Telekinesis on the Warlock, throwing him away from them, he then uses his Telekinesis to throw the Warlock to the side, into the wall, he uses his Telekinesis on a bench and makes it slam into the Warlock, Dick and Kory rush over to join them just as Phoenix chants

*" _Snuff this warlock, his days are done,_

 _But make him good for the ecosystem_ "*

The Warlock explodes in a shower of flowers, Phoenix mutters "that's what I call Flower Power" before Dick asks "what was that?"

"a Warlock, they're a breed of Evil magical beings" replies Phoenix before he says "the Warlock wanted my powers, he thought that Rachel, Harry and Gar were normal mortals, he probably would have killed them once he had killed me but I never gave him the chance" he then adds with a smile "my great Grandmother would be very proud of how I dealt with the Warlock"

"so, now we have to worry about Warlocks too?" asks Dick.

"no, I don't think so" replies Phoenix, he then says, "I think this one was just by chance, he was already going after another Witch when he came across me with Gar, Harry and Rachel, luckily I killed him before he could kill the Witch he was going after"

"Okay, let's get some rest, we'll talk in the morning," Dick says to them all.

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix and Harry in their room, Phoenix is looking through his Book of Shadows with Harry, he sees that there's a mirror in his room, he looks at himself in the mirror when he hears a crash, Phoenix and Harry look towards the noise, they grab their stuff and quickly leave the room. He sees Gar and Rachel downstairs so Phoenix leaps down to join them as Kory goes over to them and Harry climbs down.

Sometime during the fight between Kory, Biff and his sister; Gar, Phoenix, Harry and Rachel head into the carpark of the motel, they rush out to the carpark, Phoenix has his Assassin's Short Blade out, ready to slice into one of the family, except Biff, of course. Rachel asks Kory as she joins the three "where's Dick?"

"I don't know" replies Kory, she heads over to them. Gar suddenly says "Kory..." they turn to see the two adults from earlier, Kory mutters "fuck" she tells them to stand back, the family soon surround them, Kory tells them to get behind her, she tries to use her powers but they don't work, Kory is thrown into a car, Biff's sister looks smug before a can of tear gas is thrown towards them, Phoenix quickly puts away his Assassin's Short Blade and covers his mouth with a rag, Harry covers his mouth as well, a grappling hook hits the new dad, and he is pulled away, they look to see a guy in a uniform with a cape, it's Dick, Rachel asks "Dick?"

"that's Robin" whispers Gar. Biff goes to attack Robin who fights him off along with the others. Gar transforms into a Tiger, Phoenix and Harry go and attack the new dad, to help Dick who throws something at the mom, hitting her in the head, she just pulls it out and says "you should put your toys away when you're finished with them" Phoenix and Harry fight the new dad, Phoenix runs up the motel wall, he grips on the ledge next to the railing, he leaps onto the ledge with the railing before he stands on the railing, he then leaps down, he lands on the new dad's shoulder with his hands, he flips forward and with his grip on the new dad, pulls the new dad over his shoulders and throws him across the carpark as Gar attacks Biff, throwing him across the carpark and Rachel uses her powers to knock away Biff's sister, she is also thrown across the carpark. Robin kicks the mom away from him, they all surround the family, the mom gets up, she turns around, she faces changes when she sees her odds, she puts down her weapon and says "well... look at the mess we've made"

* * *

After the fight, Phoenix, Dick and Kory are in one of the rooms, the two adults are both tied up in one room while the teenagers are in another, Dick asks the adults "who are you people? And why are you looking for Rachel?"

"oh, dear, you right, how rude of us to not introduce ourselves," says the woman.

"I'm dad, this is mom," says the guy before he says "we're pleased to meet you, Detective Grayson"

"and what a nice bird suit that you have if I do say so myself," says Mom before she adds "that was quite unexpected" Dad then says "quite"

"I asked her a question," says Dick.

"yes, you did, my apologies, all the fighting..." says Mom before she replies "to deliver her, of course"

"to who?" asks Dick.

"why, our employer, of course, dear" she replies and Phoenix says "I'm getting a 1950's housewife vibe from her"

"Are you picking anything up with your hearing?" Dick asks Phoenix.

"no, her heartbeat is steady, no signs of being nervous" replies Phoenix, he then says "I'll check with Biff, see if he's nervous" the name 'Biff' gains the attention of Mom who asks "how do you know Biff, dear?" Phoenix smirks and asks "at the pitstop, I sucked on his nice, juicy cock in the middle of the store" the Mom looks shocked by this before he hears Rachel asks the teenagers "why are you and your weird family trying to kill me?" and Phoenix says "I'm going to check on Rachel, Harry and Gar, I wonder if Biff remembers me" he leaves the room to join Rachel as Biff replies "you should come with us"

"seriously, be better for everyone," says the girl.

"if not, we're all going to be in trouble," says Biff, he sounds kind of scared. Phoenix enters the room Biff looks at him with shock making Phoenix mutter "I guess he remembers me then" he joins Rachel who he asks "get anything from them?"

"not really" replies Harry before he asks "want to try?" Phoenix hears Dick mention brainwashing and Phoenix says "Dick says that they're brainwashed, anything we try won't work"

"Unless we do a spell to remove the brainwashing," says Gar looking excited.

"I don't have a spell for that, and I can't write one, I'll need to think, and we don't have time," says Phoenix before Rachel and Gar leave the room to check on Dick's progress. Once they're alone Phoenix smirks at Biff while his sister looks between them and she asks "what's going on? Biff?" as Biff starts to get hard as he thinks about his and Phoenix's previous meeting.

Phoenix locks the door, he then gags the girl telekinetically and blindfolds her, Biff asks "why'd you do that?"

"well, I'd thought that you wouldn't want her to see us" replies Phoenix before he gets on his knees, pulls Biff's pants down and sucks Biff off, Biff moans as Phoenix goes to work.

* * *

Ten minutes later Phoenix is wiping his lips as he joins Dick, Kory, Rachel and Gar outside, Dick sees Phoenix and asks "again?"

"what can I say? I was horny" replies Phoenix before he says "Cum is full of protein"

"while his sister was in the room?" asks Dick looking annoyed, Harry looks a little jealous until he remembers that Phoenix sucks him off, a lot, making him grin.

"she was blindfolded and gagged," says Phoenix shrugging. Dick shakes his head before he says "I'm going to find out who's running this freak show"

"Yeah, I'll come with you," Kory says to Dick.

"they'll kill any cops who try to handle 'em"

"oh, I know what to do with them, all right," says Kory.

"Kory, no killing, please, there's been enough," Dick tells Kory before he turns to Phoenix and says "and stopping sucking that Biff guy off, you don't know what he could have" which Harry and Phoenix roll their eyes before Rachel says to Dick, "I thought we weren't splitting up"

"I'm coming back, I promise," Dick says to Rachel who nods. Dick tells Kory to keep them safe to which Kory replies "of course" before Dick gets in the car and drives away.

* * *

The next day at the motel, Phoenix and Harry are with the brainwashed family, they sit and watches them all as they sit together, Biff's sister is glaring at Phoenix causing Mom to ask her "what's wrong, dear?"

"that boy compromised Biff" she replies motioning to Phoenix

"compromised him?" asks Phoenix, he then says "I sucked him off, just a little pleasure between boys, well, he got the pleasure while I did all the work" Phoenix licks his licks with a sultry smile. Biff suddenly says "I think we got in trouble" Phoenix suddenly sees some red lights glowing in their heads along with some beeping, so Harry quickly tries to find a spell to stop what's happening, Harry finds a spell, he gives the Book to Phoenix who reads the spell to try, to trap someone in a mirror which should save them as the mirror will stop any kind of devices so he chants after he had grabbed his hand mirror to test his theory.

*" _Freedoms lost must be unwitting,_

 _Into the glass to do my bidding_ "*

Biff is suddenly trapped in the mirror, he asks Phoenix "how did you do that?" before Mom says "naptime, kids" and their heads all explode so Phoenix asks Biff "what happened to them?"

"doctor Adamson had placed an explosive inside our heads" replies Biff before he says, "I think mine is still active,"

"who is this doctor Adamson?" asks Harry as Kory enters the room and when she sees the three dead bodies she says "oh, shit, Dick's going to think I did it"

"probably," says Phoenix before he says "but I think we can prove that you didn't"

"how?" asks Kory. Phoenix shows her his hand mirror which has Biff inside it and she asks "how?"

"Mirror Curse, I figured that it would stop whatever signals were in the explosives"

"Why didn't you trap the others?" asks Kory.

"in my hand mirror?" asks Phoenix before he says "I would have trapped them inside the big mirror but I ran out of time, plus it would have been a little crowded in there" Kory nods her head in agreement before they go to tell Rachel and Gar what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> I WAS THINKING OF GIVING PHOENIX SATAN SOUL MAGIC AND DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC, ICE DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC TO BE PRECISE. WHAT DO YOU THINK?
> 
> WHAT MAGIC SHOULD HARRY GET FROM THE ANIME FAIRY TAIL? I ALREADY KNOW WHAT POWERS FROM CHARMED THAT HARRY WILL BE GETTING.
> 
> I WILL BE DOING A ONCE UPON A TIME VERSION OF THIS STORY.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> I WAS THINKING OF GIVING PHOENIX SATAN SOUL MAGIC AND DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC, ICE DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC TO BE PRECISE. WHAT DO YOU THINK?
> 
> WHAT MAGIC SHOULD HARRY AND JASON GET FROM THE ANIME FAIRY TAIL? I ALREADY KNOW WHAT POWERS FROM CHARMED THAT HARRY WILL BE GETTING. I'M THINKING OF GIVING JASON REQUIP, BULLET MAGIC, GUN MAGIC AND SHADOW MAGIC. HARRY WILL HAVE REQUIP MAGIC, THAT'S JUST ONE OF THE MAGICS HE WILL HAVE.
> 
> I WILL BE DOING A ONCE UPON A TIME VERSION OF THIS STORY.

At the motel Phoenix and Harry are talking to Biff as they feed Shadow, Biff had asked about Shadow and Phoenix was telling Biff about how he had gotten Shadow when Hedwig flies through the window with a letter which Phoenix reads and he ends up swearing up a storm causing Biff to say "damn, I've never heard you swear like that" Harry grins as he hears the swearing.

"yeah, but the information in the letter pissed me off," says Phoenix.

"What happened?" asks Harry.

"it's a long story but the short version is that the government is interfering at my old school, the woman, Umbridge, they hired is changing everything and not for the better, she is taking control of the school, and that's not a good thing"

"so, what are you going to do?" asks Biff from inside the mirror.

"I'll write to my friends and tell them to give me updates every week, I'll tell them what had happened during my first day and what is going on first, but then I'll ask for updates, I need to know what's going on, and I'll give them some advice in each letter too, my friends told me that Umbridge isn't allowing practical defence either" replies Phoenix. Harry shakes his head at the woman's idea of no practical defence. Phoenix writes the letter and sends Hedwig off, telling that he's sorry that he's having her deliver a letter so soon when Kory enters the room, she says "let's go, we need to head to Dick"

"where is he?" asks Phoenix.

"Chicago" replies Kory. Phoenix and Harry get up, Phoenix packs up his stuff including the mirror that Biff is in and they all head to the car to go to Chicago with Shadow in Harry's arm instead of Shadow being on Phoenix's shoulders like usual.

* * *

A little while later they arrive at the address, Kory rings the doorbell, they see that the door has a camera, Gar waves, Kory gives a little wave while Rachel stands next to her as Phoenix and Harry arrive with Shadow over Phoenix's shoulders, the two arrive as Dick opens the door and leads them all inside, they enter the elevator, ride it until it stops and Dick leads them into a room, where a hunk of a guy is, the hunk asks Dick "who are your friends?"

"not important" replies Dick.

"who's the hunk?" asks Phoenix as Kory asks "who's he?"

"not important" replies Dick. The hunk asks "anybody want a brew?"

"got any vodka?" asks Phoenix.

"or Rum?" asks Harry. Gar then replies "yeah, I do" Dick then says "no, he doesn't, no one wants a brew"

"that can't be Adamson," says Kory.

"he's not Adamson, Adamson's in the bathroom, unconscious"

"I'm Phoenix," Phoenix tells the Hunk who replies eyeing Phoenix "Jason" Jason turns to Harry who replies "I'm Harry" Jason nods with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Rachel"

"Okay, who we all are doesn't really matter right now," says Dick before he asks "can we just chill out, relax, sit on the couch and watch TV or something?" Jason stands there as Phoenix and Harry walk over next to him. Gar suddenly asks "yo, when did you get another one?"

"that one's mine," says Jason.

"yours?" asks Harry. Gar then asks "you're Robin too?" Rachel says to Dick "I thought you were Robin" as she goes over to the table looking at Dick who replies "I am"

"he was," says Jason as he sits on the couch.

"Okay, how many Robins are there? Are there a lot? Cause I would love to-" Kory suddenly says "okay, quiet" Gar becomes quiet before she says "sit" Gar and Rachel sit at the table while Phoenix sits on Jason's lap as Harry sits on the couch next to Jason and Phoenix. Jason looks at Phoenix who says to him "she did say sit" in a flirty way. Jason smirks before Kory says to Phoenix "I didn't mean in his lap"

"be more specific next time," says Phoenix as he moves to face Jason, his ass rubbing against Jason's cock. Kory and Dick shake their heads as Harry's hand goes closer to Phoenix's groin before Kory says to Dick "Bathroom" The two leave and Gar asks Jason "can I be Robin too?" making Rachel mutter "oh my god" she then says "you should introduce Dick to Biff so that he doesn't think that Kory killed the assassin family"

"later," says Phoenix as he sits on Jason's lap, Jason offers the beer, Phoenix drinks some of it and says "that was nice but I do prefer vodka" Jason offers some to Harry who says "I like it but I prefer Rum"

* * *

Sometime later that day Phoenix is in his room at the safe house, he is in his Kitsune Form wearing a pair of high heels, listening to some music from his MP3 player on the radio when the song 'Super Psycho Love' from Simon Curtis and he starts to sing along with the song as he dances to the song after he had turned it up a bit. Phoenix sings:

_Something lately drives me crazy_

_Has to do with how you make me_

_Struggle to get your attention_

_Calling you brings apprehension_

_Texts from you and sex from you_

_Are things that are not so uncommon_

_Flirt with you you're all about it_

_Tell me why I feel unwanted?_

Phoenix sings and dances in the room, not noticing Jason and Harry entering the room, they stop in the doorway to watch Phoenix dance. They can see that Phoenix's eyes are closed as he dances around the room.

_Damn, if you didn't want me back_

_Why'd you have to act like that?_

_It's confusing to the core_

_'Cause I know you want it_

_Oh, and if you don't wanna be_

_Something substantial with me_

_Then why do you give me more?_

_Babe, I know you want it_

After he has sung the last line of this bit of the song he takes off his jacket and throws it across the room. Jason and Harry start to really enjoy the dancing as Jason closes and locks the door so that no one else enters the room, mainly so Dick doesn't enter the room.

_Say that you want me every day_

_That you want me every way_

_That you need me_

_Got me trippin' super psycho love_

_Aim, pull the trigger_

_Feel the pain getting bigger_

_Go insane from the bitter feeling_

_Trippin' super psycho love_

_Pull me off to darkened corners_

_Where all other eyes avoid us_

_Tell me how I mesmerize you_

_I love you and despise you_

_Back to the crowd where you ignore me_

_Bedroom eyes to those before me_

_How am I supposed to handle_

_Lit the fuse and missed the candle_

_Damn, if you wanna let me go_

_Baby please just let me know_

_You're not gonna get away with leading me on_

After he has sung the last line of this bit of the song he takes off his shirt and throws it across the room. Jason and Harry both start to get hard as they watch Phoenix dance around the room, they then palm their hard cocks in their jeans before they take off their shoes and goes over to Phoenix whose back is to Jason.

Jason then grabs Phoenix's hips and grinds himself into Phoenix's back, as Phoenix sings before Harry grinds himself into Phoenix's front.

_Say that you want me every day_

_That you want me every way_

_That you need me_

_Got me trippin' super psycho love_

_Aim, pull the trigger_

_Feel the pain getting bigger_

_Go insane from the bitter feeling_

_Trippin' super psycho love_

Phoenix takes off Harry's shirt and the three dance together as Phoenix sings.

_Say you want me_

_Say you need me_

_Tear my heart out slow_

_And bleed me_

_You want me_

_You need me_

_You're gonna be with me_

_I know you want me too_

_I think you want me too_

_Please say you want me too_

_Because you're going to_

Phoenix turns around and he takes Jason's jacket and shirt off as he sings and as they dance together.

_Say that you want me every day_

_That you want me every way_

_That you need me_

_Got me trippin' super psycho love_

_Aim, pull the trigger_

_Feel the pain getting bigger_

_Go insane from the bitter feeling_

_Trippin' super psycho love_

The three dance and grind against each other as Phoenix sings, Phoenix unbuckles Jason's belt and pulls them down, he then rubs his mouth and face all over Jason's hard cock through Jason's briefs as Jason steps out of his jeans. Phoenix grinds his ass on Jason's long, hard cock as he makes out with Harry, he then unbuckles Harry's belt and pulls them down, he then rubs his mouth and face all over Harry's hard cock through Harry's briefs as Harry steps out of his pants.

_Say that you want me every day_

_That you want me every way_

_That you need me_

_Got me trippin' super psycho love_

_Aim, pull the trigger_

_Feel the pain getting bigger_

_Go insane from the bitter feeling_

_Trippin' super psycho love_

**-Smut Begins Here-**

* * *

Once the song ends and another song begins Phoenix and Jason are facing each other, Phoenix says to Jason "now, that was fun" Jason takes Phoenix's hand, places it on his chest, he then drags the hand down his chest and into his briefs, Phoenix's eyes widen, he then wraps his hand around Jason's long, hard and thick cock before he starts to stroke it, Jason moans, he then pulls Phoenix in for a kiss, the two kiss as Phoenix strokes Jason.

Phoenix strokes Jason's cock for a bit until he lets go of it, he takes his hand out of Jason's briefs and breaks the kiss leaving Jason confused a bit until Phoenix gets onto his knees, takes Jason's cock in his mouth and starts to suck Jason who moans as he is sucked off. Harry watches as Phoenix sucks Jason's cock, Phoenix then stops sucking Jason, he pulls Harry's pants down and starts to suck Harry's cock as he jerks Jason's cock as Harry steps out of his pants.

After a few moments Phoenix stops sucking Harry and pulls both Jason and Harry over to the bed, the two gladly go with Phoenix who pushes them both onto the bed, he then takes off his clothes and joins the two on the bed, he asks them "Who wants to fuck me first?"

"I will," says Jason. Jason moves behind Phoenix, makes Phoenix bend over on the bed with his ass in the air, Jason then runs his tongue over Phoenix's back before moving to Phoenix's ass and he tongues it, Phoenix gasps at this, he then spits on Phoenix's hole, he runs his tongue over the crack causing Phoenix to moan. Harry decides to keep Phoenix's mouth busy so he pulls Phoenix towards his cock, Phoenix takes the hint and starts to suck on Harry's cock before Jason spits more onto Phoenix's ass and starts to rim Phoenix's ass, he licks Phoenix's crack, he tongues it and everything which helps loosen it up a bit, he then stops, he spits on his fingers and asks "you ready?" he then says "I'm going to loosen you up even more"

"go for it" replies Phoenix taking his mouth off of Harry's cock. Jason slowly pushes his finger into Phoenix, he slowly pulls it out before pushing it back in, he keeps doing the same thing, picking up speed as Phoenix moans around Harry's cock, Jason repeats the process with two fingers and then three, about twenty minutes later, Phoenix's hole is loose enough for Jason, he then pulls his fingers out, spits on his hand to put spit on his cock and he slowly penetrates Phoenix who moans as Jason enters him, Jason pulls out and pushes back in, this action helps loosen Phoenix's ass before Jason goes balls deep inside Phoenix who lets out a moan that is drowned out by the music.

Jason fucks Phoenix Doggy-style for a bit with Phoenix sucking Harry until they change it up a bit, Jason lays on his back and Phoenix sits on Jason's cock facing away from Jason with Harry standing with his mouth in Phoenix's face. Phoenix sucks Harry as he rides Jason's cock, Harry suddenly says "I want to fuck him now, I already know what his mouth is like"

"yes please," says Phoenix, he gets off of Jason's cock and bends over for Harry and so that he can suck Jason off, Harry enters Phoenix's ass, Harry fucks Phoenix as Jason's cock gets sucked by Phoenix. Jason suddenly gets an idea, he pulls Phoenix off his cock, he pulls Phoenix closer which pulls Harry out of Phoenix, Jason turns Phoenix around, Jason enters Phoenix and nods to Harry to do the same so that they both are fucking Phoenix, Harry enters Phoenix who moans as the second cock enters him, Harry fucks Phoenix as Jason fucks Phoenix from below.

After ten minutes Jason suddenly flips them all over so that Phoenix is laying on his stomach on the bed with Harry below him and Jason is laying on top, Jason thrusts his hips, his cock thrusting inside Phoenix who lifts his head and moans as Jason grabs his hair to pull his head up as he thrusts harder into Phoenix, getting closer and closer to blowing his load and when he's pretty close he says "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum"

"yeah, cum, Jason, cum deep inside me" moans Phoenix before Jason cums, he thrusts with each time cum comes out of his cock with a groan each time before Harry groans and he too blows his load deep inside Phoenix's ass making Phoenix blow his load all over Harry's chest after Jason and Harry are finished blowing their load.

**-Smut Ends Here-**

* * *

The three just lay there for a bit until a knock sounds on the bedroom door, it's Dick who asks "hey, Phoenix, have you seen Jason?" Dick tries to open the door before he knocks on the door louder than before. Phoenix yells out "just a second" Jason and Harry pull out of him, slowly, they then get off the bed, Phoenix turns off the music before Phoenix asks "what did you say?"

"I asked if you had seen Jason?" asks Dick. Jason, Harry and Phoenix look at each other, Phoenix points to the bathroom mouthing "go hide" Jason shakes his head and says quietly "I'm not hiding"

"Neither am I," says Harry quietly with an insane smile. Phoenix smiles before he says "just a second, I need to get dressed"

"Why are you naked?" Phoenix hears Rachel ask causing Jason, Harry and Phoenix to look towards the door with surprise. Harry and Jason put their underwear on, Jason looks to Phoenix and Harry who just nod, Jason then walks over and opens the door to reveal Dick, Rachel and Gar who all take in the scene and Dick exclaims "you have got to be kidding" as Rachel turns around and Gar's jaw drops, Jason then asks Dick "is it time to go already?" he turns to Phoenix and says "time sure flies when you're having fun"

"hell yeah," says Phoenix before he grabs his shorts, not caring about being seen naked, he puts his shorts back on before putting his shirt on as Harry puts his clothes back on. Rachel blushes and Gar just stares at them as they three leave the bedroom.

* * *

That night Phoenix, Harry, Dick and Jason are in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, they get out of the car in front of a place, Dick tells them that the place is called Corvo, that it's some kind of speakeasy and that the person he's looking for works the late shift as a bouncer causing Jason to say "that's too bad, bouncers are assholes" Harry raises his eyebrows.

"Clay's not," Dick tells Jason before he asks "and how would you know, anyway?"

"Uncle Ray would take me to bars with him all the time when I was little" Jason tells Dick as they walk down the street, he then adds, "everyone thought it was cute until it wasn't" he then says "he was a fun drunk, then he'd get stupid, then he'd start throwing punches, then the bouncers would kick our asses out" Dick looks a little concerned and asks "where are your folks?"

"mom was upstate, dad was downstate" replies Jason before he tells Dick that his uncle had overdosed when Jason was just eleven (AN: In this story, Jason is fifteen, the same age as Phoenix, I changed his age so that he would be the same age as Phoenix and Harry) Dick asks Jason "where'd you go?"

"wherever, foster care" replies Jason, in and out of the system, then the streets after that" replies Jason. Dick turns to Jason.

"that must have sucked" comments Phoenix.

"it's not all bad, I survived," Jason says to Phoenix before he says to Dick "now, look, man, we're living the dream" They stop in front of a place, Dick knocks on the door, Jason follows but Phoenix takes his hand and says "the bouncer can spot a fake a mile a while, we need to find another way in"

"how do you know?" asks Jason.

"instinct" The door opens, Jason looks at the bouncer who gives him a look after letting Dick inside, Jason turns to Phoenix before the three all walk away, the bouncer closes the door. Jason, Harry and Phoenix walk around to the back of the club, in an alley, they wait for someone to come out the back and as they wait Phoenix asks Jason "how did you become Robin anyway?"

"I tried to steal the hub caps off the Batmobile" replies Jason, he then says "as a kid, I read about Robin, I never knew that I'd get to be him," he asks Phoenix and Harry "do you two got a name for yourself? A hero name?"

"not really, well. I do have a nickname, and in a certain part of the UK and some other parts of the world they know me as Harry Potter, I'm also known as Phoenix Quinzel in certain places" replies Phoenix, feeling like he could trust Jason even though they had just met, not that it stopped him from having sex with Jason and Harry before Phoenix says "not many people know that my birth name is Phoenix, they don't see Phoenix Halliwell, they just see Harry Potter or Phoenix Quinzel"

"well, I see Phoenix Halliwell and he is one sexy beast," Jason tells Phoenix who kisses Jason, the two kiss as someone walks past them. Phoenix then pulls Harry into the kiss, the three kiss. They break the kiss and Jason asks "why did you do that?"

"two reasons, one, public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable"

"yes, they do," says Jason.

"so they'll keep walking since we are standing out here and it looks suspicious and, two, I just wanted to kiss you again"

* * *

**-Smut Begins Here-**

"well, if we keep kissing, I might end up fucking you against this wall," Jason tells Phoenix who kisses Jason again, Jason kisses back, he unbuckles his pants, breaks the kiss before he spins Phoenix around, pulls Phoenix's pants down, brushes his finger along Phoenix hole and says as he pushes his fingers inside "you're still loose from earlier" Phoenix moans as Jason fingers him before he and Harry start to kiss, after a few moments Jason pulls out his fingers and pushes his cock inside Phoenix who moans in pleasure as he kisses Harry. Jason fucks Phoenix against the wall as Phoenix kisses Harry until Jason blows his load inside Phoenix, Jason pulls out of Phoenix who turns around to display his hard cock which Jason kneels in front of and takes into his mouth as Harry pulls his pants down and enters Phoenix to fuck Phoenix.

They are in that position until Harry blows his load inside Phoenix and Phoenix blows his load which Jason swallows before the three share a three-way kiss, they pull up their pants before Jason and Harry decide to make a few hickies on Phoenix's neck, marking him up for the world to see. After the hickies are done they hear the back door open and the three sneak inside the club, hand-in-hand.

**-Smut Ends Here-**

* * *

The three all walk over to the bar and take someone's drink, Jason then offers to buy her a new one when some guy interrupts, this guy is the woman's boyfriend and he gets into Jason's face in a threatening way thinking Jason was flirting with his girlfriend, Phoenix pushes him back with a growl, his eyes flashing, but only Jason sees them flash before he punches the guy, this, in turn, starts a fight between Jason and the guy as Phoenix and Harry watches, the two want to join in on the fight.

The fight is broken up by Dick and his friend, Clay, before, suddenly there's an explosion, the windows of the place all smash and people scream in fear. Dick tells Clay to call 911 before he starts helping people out of the place as people leave before he heads for the exit, Jason, Harry and Phoenix follow him out to see a car on fire. Jason says to Dick "I think we got lucky" they all look around before Dick's phone rings, Dick answers it saying "Clay, you okay?" and Phoenix hears a man reply "no, he isn't" before he says "it's good to finally talk to you, Dick Grayson, you arrived right on schedule"

"Who are you?" asks Dick.

"you know" replies the man.

"it's not possible"

"why not?" asks the man.

"Because you're dead" replies Dick.

"you must be thinking of my father"

"where's Clay?" asks Dick before the phone hangs up. Jason asks Dick "who was that?"

"I killed his father," says Dick walking to the other side of the street.

"the guy who murdered your parents?" asks Jason following Dick down the street with Phoenix before he says "that's a win, either way, you look at it, one less scumbag on the face of the planet"

"agreed," says Phoenix.

"man, that must have felt awesome," says Jason.

"Yeah, that's the problem," says Dick as he stops at the car, he turns to Jason and says "hey, you want my advice? Don't be Robin" he then says "all those years Bruce was helping me, he was turning me into a weapon, his weapon"

"kind of like how Dumbledore is trying to turn me into his weapon" mutters Phoenix, Jason and Harry hear him but they don't comment. Dick then says to Jason "and he may have you convinced that you can get everything you ever wanted, but you can't unlearn what he teaches you, and you can't control it, believe me, the price is too high" Dick's cell phone beeps, Dick checks it as Jason stands there, Dick texts the guy who had kidnapped Clay after receiving a text from him, he then says "I gotta go"

"where?" asks Jason, Harry and Phoenix in unison.

"I gotta take care of this by myself," Dick tells them and he walks away.

"fuck that," says Phoenix, he turns to Jason and Harry, gives them both a look, Jason and Harry nod and the three leave.

Phoenix, Harry and Jason are in some sort of factory as they listen to the guy tell Dick why he was killing the ex-members of Haly's Circus, what is like on the skin and how he still feels it, the three talk to each other for a bit until Dick tells the man to let Clay go after Clay had gotten a bit of acid on his shoulder. Jason speaks up and says "he gave an out, asshole, you should've taken it" Dick uses the distraction to cut Clay down before Jason jumps down and tackles the guy.

"I agree on that," says Phoenix, he is wearing a pair of tight black shorts, a red and black silk, short sleeve crop-top with gold details, a red and black mask with small gold details and a pair of red and black patent leather high heel ankle boots that have small gold details and the heel itself can be used to stab people, in his long hair are a pair of sharp metal sticks which can be used as weapons. Strapped to his upper thighs are some pouches full of wads of paper. On his belt are his weaponized hand-held fans and on his back is a katana while Harry is wearing his usual outfit but without his red jacket, his sword is on his belt and his hook is in his hand.

Dick unties Clay, Phoenix joins Jason, he takes out his fans which Jason just look at and shakes his head, thinking that they aren't going to help in the fight when the guy takes out his gun, he shoots Jason making Phoenix mad which Dick sees and mutters "oh shit" and it is in that moment that Phoenix discovers a new power, Blood Bending.

Phoenix has no idea what comes over him, he raises his hand suddenly and the man stands up straight, the man widens his eyes at this, he has no idea what's going on as Phoenix starts to twist the man's limbs around, the man is in great pain as Phoenix bends the man's blood in his body, the man screams and begs for mercy as Phoenix stares at the guy in an angry way, bending the blood, making the man his puppet, until he feels a hand on his shoulder, he turns to see Jason, alive, Phoenix also sees Harry with a wide smile on his face before Jason, Harry and Phoenix kiss. Dick knocks the guy out before he says the three of them "we have to go" as they hear some sirens in the air.

"I'll take care of it" replies Jason after breaking the kiss, he then runs towards the police who don't stand a chance against Jason as he beats them all. Once the fight between Jason and the cops is over Dick starts to scold Jason for hurting the cops more than he should have and after a small argument Jason walks away and leaves as Dick's phone rings, it's Kory calling Dick.

Phoenix and Harry go to catch up with Jason who is still fuming at Dick, he's swearing up a storm, he sees Phoenix approaching them and he asks "are you two going to scold me too?"

"hell, no" replies Phoenix with a scoff, he then asks "and did you not see what I did to that guy?"

"I saw," says Harry before he says "and it was hot"

"I saw too," says Jason before he says "that was awesome" with a smile, Harry voices his agreement with Jason just as Dick joins them, he tells Phoenix and Harry that they're leaving. Phoenix gives Jason his number and kisses Jason before he whispers "I'll see you soon, follow after us, I'll ask Dick if Harry and I can join you in Gotham once he, Harry and I are back in Chicago"

"why?" asks Jason.

"so I can tell Rachel why I'm leaving" replies Phoenix, he and Harry then leave with Dick. A moment later Jason follows behind them to join up with Phoenix in Chicago.

* * *

The next day, Dick, Harry and Phoenix are back in Chicago, Dick tells Phoenix to research his new power, Phoenix tells Dick that he's never heard of the power he had gotten, that it won't be in his Book of Shadows"

"that power was dangerous," says Dick before he says "we have to know what it was" as Rachel and Gar enters the room. Phoenix walks away, to grab his Book of Shadows to prove that the power he discovered isn't in the Book as he hears Dick say to Gar and Rachel "he's going to get his Book of Shadows, he discovered a new power"

"Really?" asks Gar looking excited.

"don't look so excited, he made a man dance around like a puppet," Dick says to Gar who widens his eyes in shock and slight fear.

"I think the power is awesome," Harry tells Dick who rolls his eyes.

Phoenix returns with the Book which he opens and he starts to search for the power he had gotten but comes up with nothing, he then says "I told you I wouldn't be able to find it" Dick sighs, Phoenix suddenly asks "can Harry and I go and stay with Jason? He's in Chicago now"

"whereabouts is he?" asks Kory.

"down the street, I told him to come to Chicago since we want to go with him" replies Phoenix.

"you're leaving?" asks Rachel, sounding a little sad.

"yes, Jason is my mate, and a Kitsune's mate is-" Phoenix starts to tell Rachel who completes the sentence by saying "-very important to a Kitsune"

"Yeah, I need to get to know him better, we did kind of rush into it," says Phoenix. Rachel nods in understanding, the two hug for a little bit before Phoenix and Harry say goodbye to the others.

* * *

A few hours later the three teenage boys are in Pittsburgh, they had decided to go there for a while before they head elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> I WAS THINKING OF GIVING PHOENIX SATAN SOUL MAGIC AND DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC, ICE DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC TO BE PRECISE. WHAT DO YOU THINK?
> 
> WHAT MAGIC SHOULD HARRY AND JASON GET FROM THE ANIME FAIRY TAIL? I ALREADY KNOW WHAT POWERS FROM CHARMED THAT HARRY WILL BE GETTING. I'M THINKING OF GIVING JASON REQUIP, BULLET MAGIC, GUN MAGIC AND SHADOW MAGIC. HARRY WILL HAVE REQUIP MAGIC, THAT'S JUST ONE OF THE MAGICS HE WILL HAVE.
> 
> I WILL BE DOING A ONCE UPON A TIME VERSION OF THIS STORY.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> I WAS THINKING OF GIVING PHOENIX SATAN SOUL MAGIC AND DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC, ICE DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC TO BE PRECISE. WHAT DO YOU THINK?
> 
> WHAT MAGIC SHOULD HARRY AND JASON GET FROM THE ANIME FAIRY TAIL? I ALREADY KNOW WHAT POWERS FROM CHARMED THAT HARRY WILL BE GETTING. I'M THINKING OF GIVING JASON REQUIP, BULLET MAGIC, GUN MAGIC AND SHADOW MAGIC. HARRY WILL HAVE REQUIP MAGIC, THAT'S JUST ONE OF THE MAGICS HE WILL HAVE.
> 
> I WILL BE DOING A ONCE UPON A TIME VERSION OF THIS STORY.

Two nights later, in the middle of a homosexual club named Babylon in Pittsburgh, in the middle of the dance floor are Phoenix, Harry and Jason, the three are dancing together to the thumpa thumpa of the music, a few guys try to dance with them but they are pushed away, even one of the club's studs, Brian Kinney has pushed away after Brian had whispered into Phoenix's ear, the teenagers all had pushed Brian away with a little wave. The three teenagers dance until they decide to head into the backroom to fuck, they then return to their hotel room, where they fuck all night long.

* * *

The next day the three teenagers enter the Liberty Diner where he is greeted by Debbie who greets them with a smile and a hug each, she then says "I heard that you three were in Babylon and that you rejected Brian"

"yeah, we rejected Brian, then us three fucked in the Backroom and then we fucked all night long, these two filled me up with a lot of cum, luckily I'm on Birth Control, my birth mother had gotten it for me when she got me some condoms"

"That was good of her" comments Debbie, she then says "but you three should use the condoms, you don't want to end up with something"

"We trust each other, we also got tested and we're all negative," Jason tells Debbie who grabs the teenagers their food before the diner door opens and a short looking man who Debbie greets by exclaiming "Michael" she then hugs 'Michael' before she introduces them to her son who gives his mother a look that says 'why are you introducing us ?' that is until Debbie says to her son "he's met Brian, by the way"

"oh, so they slept all together and they want Brian like the boy wonder from a week ago?" asks Michael, he turns to the boy and says "good luck, he's not that type of guy and you three look a little young, a little too young, shit he slept with another teenager again, three teenagers" he exclaims the last bit.

"eww, no, we didn't sleep with Brian, Brian is not my type, we're all fifteen so, yes we're teenagers and lastly I know exactly what type of guy Brian is and he looks old, he's probably as old as my fathers, both of them"

"fathers?" asks Debbie.

"two fathers, one mother, they had a threesome and I'm the result, I can take a DNA test to prove it too," Phoenix tells Debbie before Michael says "Brian's 29" defending his friend.

"yea, he's almost thirty, like my dads, they're both thirty," says Phoenix, he then adds "they had me at fifteen, my mother bought the birth control after she found out I was a carrier, and she didn't want me to become a parent at fifteen"

Michael actually seems happy that the three boys didn't sleep with Brian but is willing to defend his friend which the boys like. The four talked for a bit and are introduced to Emmett Honeycutt who just coos over the three boys beautiful eyes, and Teddy who shakes the three boys hands and orders something to eat, Teddy, Emmett, Michael and the three boys talk for a bit.

* * *

Later that night Michael, Emmett and Teddy leave the diner to hang out with Brian who had slept with a seventeen-year-old just a week ago which seems like a typical Brian thing to do. After the diner had closed Debbie invites the boys out with her and her brother whose name is Vic, Harry and Jason tell Debbie that they'll meet up with them after they grab something from their hotel room, the something being their weapons, Phoenix and Vic start talking after Jason and Harry leave, and after a while, Vic and Debbie both enforce the use of condoms after they find out that he had sex without one, but he tells them that he trusts Jason and Harry, Debbie gives him a whole bunch of them to the boy and tells him to use them. The boy puts them in his bag.

* * *

They enter the bar named Woody's, Phoenix is wearing a Black, Gold and Red outfit that is very sexy, he is gaining looks from the other guys. Sometime later Vic is returning from the bar with a beer for Debbie, a juice for Phoenix and a beer for himself before Phoenix (thanks to his enhanced senses) overhears Michael exclaim "oh, shit"

"what's the matter, honey?" asks Emmett.

"my mom's here with my Uncle Vic and one of the boys that rejected Brian, she didn't tell me she was gonna come here"

"Those boys don't know what they missed out on and not every boy's lucky enough to have a mother who's equally at home in the kitchen as she is in a gay bar, now you behave yourself," says Brian before he heads back to the pool table.

"as usual, Brian gets all the beauties while we get to watch," says Teddy.

"he hasn't gotten him yet," says Emmett.

"he will, he got the walk, he's got the talk, he's got the tattoo"

"Brian's got a -, where's Brian got a tattoo?" asks Emmett.

"in a place, you'll never see," says Teddy before Emmett says "but we already know three guys who rejected Brian, who's to say that the guy won't reject Brian" Michael goes to a different pool table and is about to take a shot when he sees something and says "double shit!"

"what's now?" asks Teddy.

"it's him, our teen stalker, Christ, why won't he just go away?" exclaims Michael as a blonde teenage boy walks over towards Debbie, Vic and Phoenix with a girl wearing pink. The Blonde boy asks Debbie "remember me?"

"I think I would if we had met before" replies the boy looking the blonde up and down, thinking that the blonde, Harry and Jason would have a good time before Debbie says "turn around" the blonde turns as Debbie says "I never forget a butt, especially a cute one"

"that's true, she recognized my sweet ass from when I first walked into the diner," says Phoenix. Debbie lifts the blonde boy's shirt to reveal his butt covered jeans and Phoenix says "that's a nice ass"

Debbie says to the blonde boy "I met you in the diner with Michael last week"

"Yeah, I'm Justin, and this is Daphne," Justin says motioning to the girl next to him when he is introducing her.

"hi," Daphne says.

"hi, Daphne," says Debbie. Phoenix overhears Michael ask "what's he doing?"

"talking to your mom" replies Teddy.

"What?" exclaims Michael turning around, he gains the attention of Debbie.

"you know, I'm actually looking for a friend of Michael's, his name is Brian"

"you have got to be fucking kidding me" exclaims Phoenix in disbelief with a disgusted look on his face.

"I could've guessed that," comments Vic.

"honey, everybody's looking for Brian," says Debbie.

"not me," says Phoenix with disgust in his tone.

"Have you seen him ?" asks Justin ignoring Phoenix. Debbie points to Brian making a popping sound. Daphne turns to look at Brian and says to Justin "that's Brian? God, he's so old and skinny" she says to Justin, she then says "you can do way better than that"

"would you shut up?" Justin asks Daphne who goes quiet before Phoenix pulls Daphne towards him and says "I completely agree with you, he's old, he's like a year younger than my father"

"Really?" asks Daphne looking surprised.

"five bucks he nails him before midnight," says Debbie to Vic.

"you're on" replies Vic. Justin looks annoyed and Phoenix says to him "it's what he's like, he flirted with me and my boyfriends last night"

"he did?" asks Daphne.

"yea, but we rejected him, we are quite loyal to each other, we lost our virginities to each other" replies Phoenix.

"Brian was pretty gentle when he found out that I was a virgin," says Justin.

"yea, but you do know that he's 29 right?" asks Phoenix.

"so? how old are your boyfriends?"

"the same age as me, fifteen" replies Phoenix, he then says "Harry has dark brown hair with beautiful light blue eyes, Jason has dark brown with beautiful green eyes, they both have cocks that are over eight inches long, not to mention they are thick"

"damn" mutters Justin before Phoenix says "my name is Phoenix, by the way, Phoenix Halliwell"

* * *

Twenty minutes later Phoenix notices Brian leaving Woody's but he doesn't tell Justin, Debbie walks up to Michael and asks "what's eating him? Or isn't" she laughs.

"None of your business" replies Michael.

"you watch your mouth" Debbie orders her son, pointing her finger at her son.

"why do you have to come here?" asks Michael as Phoenix walks over, he is by Debbie's side when she says "Vic was feeling better, so we thought we'd come have a drink and I brought Phoenix along to keep him out of trouble, his boyfriends will be joining us soon, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is, I came here to hang out with my friends, not my mother"

"Sweetie, you know I approve of your lifestyle"

"I wonder if my great grandmother, my grandmother, my adoptive mother and my ancestor would approve" mumbles Phoenix to himself.

"maybe I don't want you to approve, maybe I want you to go home and cry" he then walks away and Phoenix says to Debbie "he doesn't mean it, he's just pissed off a bit"

"it's OK, and I'm sure your great grandmother, your grandmother, your adoptive mother and your ancestor would approve, maybe not of you going into bars or clubs while you're a teenager," says Debbie.

"they all, except my ancestor, would probably have an epic fit if they saw me in here, I know that my birth mother and my auntie would also have a huge fit, not to mention Erza, Laxus and Mirajane," says Phoenix as he looks around the bar not knowing that in the afterlife his adoptive mother is doing just that with her husband James just behind her in the ranting with his great grandmother and grandmother all joining in on the rant. They are all upset that their son was in a club the night before and is in a bar just this night, they don't care that he's gay, they are also fine with hi having two boyfriends but they don't like that he's in a bar, they also don't like that he drinks alcohol either, they applaud him when they see him trying to diswade Justin away from Brian Kinney but they know that it won't work.

* * *

Sometime later they all are talking when Justin asks "by the way, where'd Michael go?"

"What time is it? 11:00?" asks Debbie.

"time for Babylon, the night's just beginning" replies Vic. Justin is about to say something when he sees two guys come up to Phoenix, he sees them wrap their arms around him before one of them says "hey, babe"

"hey, Jason" Phoenix replies, he then turns to the other guys and says "hey, Harry"

"Hello, love" replies Harry. The three then share a three-way kiss which they break before Phoenix starts making out with Jason as Harry kisses along Phoenix's neck. They break apart when Debbie clears her throat and Justin asks Phoenix "who are they?"

"These two are Harry and Jason, my boyfriends"

"I approve," says Daphne before she says "they are way hotter than Brian"

"the guy who hit on us?" asks Jason.

"who we then rejected?" asks Harry.

"yeah, Brian slept with Justin here, a week ago" replies Phoenix motioning to Justin who then says to Debbie and Vic "that's just where we're going" talking about Babylon.

"you've been there before ?" asks Harry before Jason says "because we can help you get in if you want, but only if we can join you guys"

"OK, let's go," says Justin.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" asks Daphne.

"don't worry, Babylon is a nice place," says Phoenix before he says to Vic as Vic pulls out a card "we won't need it, we got in without one of those"

* * *

They all leave Woody's, ten minutes later they are in Babylon, the five of them walk around, they see the go-go boys dancing and Justin asks "you want to go?"

"what for?" asks Daphne before she says "we just got here"

"all right, come on," says Justin as he pulls Daphne deeper into the club. Phoenix, Jason and Harry follow them through the crowd. The three decide after a while to go dance in the middle of the dance floor as they see Brian catch up with the guy he was cruising earlier, he then motions another guy to join the two but the guy shakes his head but is convinced by Brian to join them. They see Justin watching Brian with the two guys and he decides to do something about it, he starts to take off his shirt as he walks towards the dance floor, once the shirt is off he throws it to the side and goes onto the dance floor, he takes a spot next to Brian and the two guys before he starts dancing.

The two guys after a moment join Justin leaving Brian who dances alone, he then uses his arms to move the two guys away from Justin and starts to dance with Justin leaving the two guys to dance with each other. After a little while, Brian and Justin start to kiss and Brian lifts Justin up a bit and the two dance together.

When Justin and Brian leave Babylon, Harry, Jason and Phoenix go over to Daphne and they tell her that they'll take her home. Daphne agrees but tells them that she told her mom that she was staying at Justin's house. The three guys tell her that she can stay at their hotel room and that they'll give her some earplugs which she thankful for.

* * *

The next morning they take Daphne home, she also gives them her number so that they can chat.

* * *

An hour later the three are at Liberty Diner, they are sitting at their usual booth, they are eating their breakfast, they are eating in silence before Jason breaks the silence by saying "I've been wondering about something for a while now"

"Yeah, what's that?" asks Phoenix.

"what's that symbol on your groin area?" asks Jason, he then says, "I noticed it when we all fucked the first time," Phoenix stands up and asks "Oh, this?" pulling his shorts down a little to reveal his Fairy Tail Guild Mark.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"it's my Guild Mark" replies Phoenix as he sits down.

"Guild Mark?" asks Jason looking confused.

"I'll show you when we leave," Phoenix tells Jason making Harry grin and ask "are you showing both of us?"

"of course" replies Phoenix. The three finish off their food and leave the diner, Phoenix leads Harry and Jason to an alleyway, once they are in the alleyway and they know that the coast is clear, Phoenix waves his hand and a portal appears, Jason is surprised by the portal before they all walk through the portal which leads them all to Magnolia.

"Welcome to Magnolia," Phoenix says to Harry and Jason who look around the town.

"Follow me," says Phoenix, he motions them to follow, he leads them through Magnolia towards The Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

As Phoenix walks through Magnolia with Harry and Jason he is seen by Jet, a member of Fairy Tail, when he sees Phoenix he widens his eyes, he then sees Harry and Jason he widens them even more before he speeds off towards the Guild. He enters the Guild Hall with a crash and he exclaims "Phoenix is back, and he's not alone, he's with two guys, they all look pretty close" this news sends the entire guild into a huge tizzy. This news makes a certain three guild members become extremely overprotective, they then exclaim "what!?" everyone looks at the three in fear as they know how protective the three are of Phoenix.

* * *

Sudden the doors to the Guild Hall doors open with a bang, in the doorway, is Phoenix with two guys, the three enter the Guild Hall and Phoenix says out loud "I'm back"

"Welcome back, Phoenix," says Cana, the heaviest drinker in Fairy Tail, as she sits at the bar, drinking from a barrel.

"hey, Cana," says Phoenix to Cana before he asks "how have you been?"

"I've been alright" she replies, she then notices the two guys and asks "who are they?"

"that's what we want to know" Phoenix hears, he turns to see Laxus, Erza and Mirajane all looking straight at Jason and Harry with threatening looks, Erza has her swords out, Laxus has lightning in his hands and Mirajane looks ready to go demon and kill, this makes Phoenix's Kitsune think that they are a threat to his mates and he starts to growl, his eyes flash red making everyone start to freak out, they start to sweat, they know that the fight between Erza, Laxus, Mirajane and Phoenix would be very destructive until Jason and Harry both place their hands on Phoenix's shoulders to calm him down which works, this makes Erza, Laxus and Mirajane widen their eyes as they know what this meant, the two are Phoenix's, first mates.

Erza puts away her swords, Laxus puts his lightning away and Mirajane stops looking ready to go demon and kill Jason and Harry, Mirajane smiles and asks Phoenix "so, are you going to introduce your friends to us?"

"they're my mates, their names are Jason Todd and Harry Hook," Phoenix tells everyone, he motions to each one as he introduces them, Jason gives a little salute while Harry gives a huge insane grin.

"it's nice to meet you both," says Erza, she steps forward with her hand out for them to shake. Harry takes her hand and says "it's nice to meet one of Phoenix's big sisters"

"Why are you here?" Laxus asks Phoenix.

"I am introducing my mates to Fairy Tail, Jason asked about my Guild Mark" replies Phoenix.

"he's seen your Guild Mark" growls Laxus.

"They both have," says Phoenix with a smirk. Laxus, Mirajane and Erza all widen their eyes, they realise that Phoenix has slept with the two of them, they don't like it but they have to accept it. They suddenly hear "Phoenix, fight me" they turn to see a pink-haired teenager flying towards Phoenix with a flaming fist only to be knocked into a wall by a pissed off Phoenix who had punched the teenager, knocking him out. They then hear "oh, Natsu, that idiot"

"who is this guy?" asks Jason motioning to Natsu.

"that's Natsu, he's an idiot" replies Gray who is in nothing but his boxers. Phoenix says to Gray "Gray, your clothes"

"Gah" exclaims Gray, he then starts looking around for his clothes.

"why is he naked?" Jason asks Phoenix in a whisper.

"he's got a strange stripping habit" replies Phoenix. The three teenage boys stick around the Guild Hall for a while, they talk to the other Guild members who suggest that Harry and Jason learn some magic as well, the two agree and start thinking of what magical powers would suit them, after a while, Jason, Harry and Phoenix all leave the Guild Hall and head to Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> I WAS THINKING OF GIVING PHOENIX SATAN SOUL MAGIC AND DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC, ICE DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC TO BE PRECISE. WHAT DO YOU THINK?
> 
> WHAT MAGIC SHOULD HARRY AND JASON GET FROM THE ANIME FAIRY TAIL? I ALREADY KNOW WHAT POWERS FROM CHARMED THAT HARRY WILL BE GETTING. I'M THINKING OF GIVING JASON REQUIP, BULLET MAGIC, GUN MAGIC AND SHADOW MAGIC. HARRY WILL HAVE REQUIP MAGIC, THAT'S JUST ONE OF THE MAGICS HE WILL HAVE.
> 
> I WILL BE DOING A ONCE UPON A TIME VERSION OF THIS STORY.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> I WAS THINKING OF GIVING PHOENIX SATAN SOUL MAGIC AND DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC, ICE DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC TO BE PRECISE. WHAT DO YOU THINK?
> 
> WHAT MAGIC SHOULD HARRY AND JASON GET FROM THE ANIME FAIRY TAIL? I ALREADY KNOW WHAT POWERS FROM CHARMED THAT HARRY WILL BE GETTING. I'M THINKING OF GIVING JASON REQUIP, BULLET MAGIC, GUN MAGIC AND SHADOW MAGIC. HARRY WILL HAVE REQUIP MAGIC, THAT'S JUST ONE OF THE MAGICS HE WILL HAVE.

A day later Phoenix and Harry are at Wayne Manor with Jason, the three are completely alone as Bruce had gone with Alfred on a Justice League Mission. Jason and Phoenix are riding a motorbike around the manor with Harry watching them, the two are on the same motorbike as they ride the bike through the hallways, after they had crashed the bike and the two had fallen down the stairs, Jason lands on his feet while Phoenix lands on his side. Jason says "that was sick" as Harry runs to check on them, they suddenly hear a male voice say "don't tell me, you're Jason Todd" the three turn to see Hank and Dawn standing at the top of the stairs. Jason takes off his helmet and says "yeah" he then asks "and who the hell are you?"

"that's Hank and Dawn" replies Phoenix, stepping into the two's view causing Dawn to gasp a little before Harry says "they're friends with Dick"

"Rachel sent us to find you," Dawn tells the three.

"why me?" asks Jason.

"our hunch is she needs the guy you work for and not you, yeah, we know about the big, scary cave downstairs," says Hank. Jason turns to Phoenix and asks "they telling the truth?"

"Yeah, they are" replies Phoenix.

"they're Titans," says Jason, he, Harry and Phoenix walk up the stairs as Hank says "just tell us where your dad is, kid"

"Bruce is halfway across the world with the rest of the Justice League, Alfred too, we got this place all to ourselves"

"clearly" comments Dawn with slight disapproval, she then gives Harry and Phoenix a look which Phoenix returns. Jason says to them "whatever you need Bruce for, if Dick needs help, we're your guys, I mean one Robin saving another-"

"with a Fox"

"and a Pirate," says Harry.

"with a Fox and a Pirate, we'll never let him hear the end of it," says Jason.

"a Pirate?" asks Hank, Harry just gives him an insane grin.

"you're the new Robin?" Dawn asks Jason.

"and who are you supposed to be?" Hank asks Phoenix.

"Yeah, I am" replies Jason before Phoenix says "I'm Kitsune" Hank turns to Harry who just scoffs

"there is no way-"

"OK, first, you need to chill"

Hank says something along the lines of little shit before Jason continues and says "if Dick's really strapped, I wanna help him, I kind of freaked out on him last time and I owe him" he throws his helmet for Hank to catch. Jason then asks "where is Dick anyway?" Dawn and Hank look at each other before Dawn replies "we don't know"

"Okay, well then, you need me," says Jason before he says "Dick's got a tracker in him"

"Nice try, speed, he disabled it, he got a big old scar to prove it," says Hank, he says to Dawn "let's go"

"he didn't tell you about the second one, it's in a place he's never going to find," says Jason. Hank gets a look of disgust and says "eww"

"ditto, that," says Phoenix.

"Just tell us where he is," says Hank.

"We can access it on the Bat computer if you let us come with you guys," says Jason. Hank looks at Dawn and says "I want to kill this kid" causing Phoenix to growl, loudly making Hank and Dawn jump a little, Harry starts to grin, before Phoenix says "you touch him and I'll make you suffer" surprising Dawn who widens her eyes, she suddenly sees and says "oh, wow"

"what?" asks Hank.

"they're together," says Dawn, she then adds "all three of them"

"Yeah, we are," says Jason before he asks "got a problem with that?" Hank looks a little happy but protective at the same time and says "I got no problem, at least you're his age" confusing Jason and making Harry chuckle. Hank then says to Jason "you got a deal" and he walks away, Jason, Harry and Phoenix follow Hank and Dawn out of the manor.

* * *

Sometime later they all arrive to see Kory fighting with some other woman, they all pull up making the two stop fighting, the five of them all get out of the cars and Jason says to Kory and the other woman "don't stop, I like where that was heading"

"Jason?" asks Kory. She then sees Phoenix and Harry before asking "who?"

"meet Kitsune," says Jason. Phoenix gives a wave, Kory figures it out and asks "Phoenix?"

"that's right, it's me" replies Phoenix before the woman beside her asks "what the fuck is that and why is it wearing Dick's costume?"

"he's the new Robin," Hank says to the woman as Jason replies "I'm the new Robin"

"whose your friend?" Dawn asks the woman.

"Hank, Dawn, this is Kory Anders" she replies motioning to Kory before adding "she's an alien" Kory turns to her and she says "what? It's true"

"could have put a little more love into that," says Kory before she says to Dawn and Hank "well, I wish we were meeting under better circumstances"

"Why are you guys here?" asks the woman.

"uh, Rachel got inside her head at the hospital"

"Yeah, I think she woke me up from my coma," says Dawn. They suddenly hear someone say "yeah, sorry about that" they all turn and Phoenix has his mirror out and says to Biff "it's not like you threw her off the roof"

"Biff's still trapped in the mirror?" asks Kory.

"Yeah, we kind of forgot to release him" replies Phoenix looking sleepish.

"who is Biff?" asks the woman.

"I am" replies Biff. Phoenix shows his mirror and Hank says "that's one of the family members that were after Rachel,"

"We know, he and the others were being mind-controlled, but Phoenix putting Biff in his mirror had wiped Biff's mind clear of the brainwashing, but now is not the time, we need to save Rachel," says Harry before Dawn asks "Rachel's in there, isn't she?" they all turn to the swirling forcefield.

"yeah"

"so, what the fuck is going on here?" asks Hank.

"Rachel's father is a being called Trigon and if we can't stop him, he'll destroy your world and move on destroying countless others," says Kory before she says "our scripture states, Trigon and only fully inhabit your world after he breaks Rachel's heart" they all look at each other before Dawn asks "we're talking metaphors, right?"

"We don't know, but if we don't get through that forcefield and into that house in there, I'm afraid we're never going to find out," says the woman. Hank says to them "the kid should have had us get Superman" Harry looks confused about Hank's statement, he then turns to Phoenix for an explanation which Phoenix gives.

* * *

They all somehow get through the forcefield and a moment later Phoenix is in some room, he looks down to find himself pregnant, he is laying in a bed with Jason and Harry, Jason is rubbing his pregnant stomach asking "what name should we give her? Primrose? Priscilla? Penelope?"

"I don't know, they are such good names" replies Phoenix with a smile. The three are happy as they lay in the bed together, their daughter growing inside of Phoenix who smiles at the demon-free life they have as they hear the sound of little feet running towards their room, Jason, Harry and Phoenix look up to see their three-year-old Twins rushing over towards them followed by a young blonde girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, the twins jump onto the bed and Jason says to them "be careful, my little Kittens, you need to be very careful around mommy"

"yes, daddy," says one of the twins.

"we will," says the other. The twins hug Jason, Harry and Phoenix before they all lay down in bed before they are joined by a few others, including a young muscular Etherious with dark blonde hair that covers one of his eyes with two furry canine ears pointing up from his head, a small black nose like a canine's, a furry tail protruding from his lower back, coloured the same as his hair, and pointed, triangular fang-like teeth His one visible eye, complete with a dark slit pupil, bears a thick dark outline, and black spots are present both below it and above its linear eyebrow, his forearms and hands are covered by a larger variety of similarly coloured shapes, getting closer and closer in position as they approach his wrists, in correspondence to which they fuse together to leave his hands completely black.

This guy is holding a one-year-old baby with dark blonde hair and bright green eyes that have some of the additional features of the man holding them.

* * *

That night Phoenix and Harry are waiting for Jason to return home when they turn to see the TV, one that shows a man with green hair and a wide smile, Phoenix knows who he is, It's the Joker and he's with Jason who is laying on the ground, tied up, the man laughs as he hits Jason with a crowbar, the man is saying stuff to Jason as he hits him with the crowbar, Phoenix tells Harry to watch the kids before he uses the computer to track the signal of the feed when he gets the signal he gets on his bike and heads to the location.

As he arrives at the location he suddenly hears a large explosion and he sees the warehouse that Jason is in explode, some of the metal from the warehouse scratches him up, Phoenix rushes to the warehouse to see if Jason survived, he searches and finds Jason's beaten and burnt body laying on the ground.

Phoenix collapses, he pulls Jason into his arms and starts to cry as Batman arrives on the scene, Batman takes one look at the scene and mutters "no" Phoenix turns to Batman with an angry look and says "this is your fault if you had killed The Joker when you had the chance"

"We don't kill, it would make us like them," says Batman.

"fuck that, I'm going to kill the Joker and there's nothing you can do to stop me," says Phoenix before he chants

*"I call upon Medusa's bones,

Turn his flesh into stone"*

Batman is shocked when his body starts to slowly turn into stone but he could still hear everything around him so he hears Phoenix say "don't worry, B-Man, the spell will only last a day, by the time the spell fades I will have what I want and no one can stop me from killing the Joker" Phoenix writes a note for Alfred and then says waving his hand "Batcave" The statue disappears in a Glisten of Blood Red light and reappears in the Batcave.

After the Batman statue is gone Phoenix grabs Jason's body, he Glistens to their home and he places Jason on their bed, removing the mask and costume, he then dresses Jason in Jason's clothes, he brushes some of Jason's hair off his face, Harry joins him but he makes sure that the kids don't and he asks "what happened?"

"The Joker" growls Phoenix. Harry nods in understanding and says "go for it" before he goes to distract the kids from the room. Phoenix then goes to leave the room to find his path blocked by Leo, the whitelighter, who says "this is not the way, think about what you're doing"

"I have thought about it, and I am going to kill the Joker, well, first I'm going to torture him and then I'm going to ask Gotham how he should die, before killing him and ending his reign of terror over Gotham, forever," says Phoenix, he pushes past Leo who grabs him and says "if you do this, I will have to tell your mother and aunts"

"Yeah, tell them, tell them that my daughter, my mom's granddaughter and my aunts' great-niece is without one father, that her father was beaten and left for dead in a warehouse rigged with explosives, Leo, tell them, and tell them that I am going to do this even if they try and stop me," says Phoenix before he changes his mind and says "no, wait, don't tell them, they'll find out for themselves" Leo goes to orb out to warn Phoenix's family only to be frozen. Phoenix chuckles, he then casting an anti-Orbing spell on Leo to stop him from Orbing home from where he plans to send Leo for a while, he then waves his hand and says "Batcave" Leo disappears in a Glisten of Blood Red light and reappears in the Batcave in front of Alfred and next to Batman. Alfred asks Leo "what happened, Master Leo?"

"Jason is dead and Phoenix wants revenge, Harry is watching the kids with the others, including that Demon" replies Leo.

"oh, dear, we have to get Batman out," says Alfred motioning to the statue.

"you can't, I don't think even the Charmed Ones could help get him out," Leo tells Alfred.

* * *

Phoenix, as he walks down the street, doesn't see three pairs of eyes watching him from the shadows but he can feel them and knowing who they are, he stops and says "tell the Joker that he made a huge mistake killing Robin and that I'm coming for him and any criminal who helps him is going to get the same fate as the Joker, dead" The three pairs of eyes widen as they see Phoenix's stomach, they realize that Phoenix is serious and will kill the Joker when he gets his hands on the clown. The three leave Phoenix as he Glistens home to spend time with Jason's body and tell him the name that he had chosen for their daughter.

Thankfully the twins and the other kids are elsewhere with Harry and Phoenix's other mates who get all a message from Phoenix telling them the name that he had chosen for their daughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the seedier part of Gotham, The Joker is sitting down, relaxing and watching TV, his relaxation is interrupted by the sound of a door slamming open, he turns to see Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and Catwoman all standing there and he asks "what are the Gotham Sirens doing on my doorstep? Are you here for a little bit of fun?"

"what the fuck were you thinking?!" asks Harley, pissed off which surprises The Joker who gets up and says "now, Harls, you wouldn't want to make me mad, I just had the best day ever"

"he wasn't thinking Harley, or else he would see the threat that now lingers over the criminals of Gotham, especially him," Poison Ivy tells Harley.

"a threat that while still honourable is extremely pissed off," says Catwoman as she closes the door, she also sends off a text to a certain Fox with a photo.

"who? Batman?" asks Joker with a laugh. The three women are silent before Poison Ivy says "no, this person, he's going to kill you, and he's going to enjoy it"

"who?" asks the Joker.

"I'm sure you remember ShadowFox, also known as The Demon Fox and is also known as Oberon, the King of the Fairies," says Harley grinning before adding "you know, the guy who broke your arm while fighting him a while ago and put you in a coma for a few months after you tried to blow up a school bus" The Joker stops smiling, he turns paler than before and says "he's retired" in a nervous way.

"so was the second Robin, they were together with The Pirate, and you killed the second Robin," says Catwoman.

"oh, fuck" mutter the Joker. The show the Joker was watching is interruptted, they all turn to the TV and they see ShadowFox who says "hello, Gotham, if you don't know, I'm ShadowFox, and I have a message for the Joker" he pauses and says "Joker, you killed the wrong guy's husband, and now I'm going to find you and you are going to pay, I'm sure you remember what I'm like, and if you think that Batman will save you, you're wrong, he can't do a single thing to save you, I've already made sure of that, oh, and any criminal who helps the Joker will get the same treatment I'm going to give him" he then says "in fact, anyone who gives me the location of the Joker, I'll give you a reward" his phone beeps, he checks it and says "well, looks like I just got a message, it's from The Gotham Sirens" The Joker turns to the three women who all shrug and Catwoman says "what? We need that reward" The Joker turns to Harley and says "come on, Harls, you're not going to actually help ShadowFox, are you? Honey?"

"of course I am, Puddin', he is angry, his anger is pointed at you, and not us and we do want to help him"

"even if his anger was pointed at us, he'd never actually hit us," says Poison Ivy.

"no, he'd curse us, as punishment and he'd make sure that our curses are extremely painful, and it might not be actual physical pain either," says Catwoman. Suddenly, before anyone can say anything else, the door to the Joker's place explodes open to reveal ShadowFox, in his pregnant glory, glaring right at the Joker who gulps and starts to look even more nervous.

* * *

Sometime later The Joker is tied up and is getting beaten by Phoenix who keeps swinging the crowbar back and forth, hitting the Joker each time, The Gotham Sirens all watch as Phoenix hits The Joker. Phoenix slams the crowbar into the Joker's groin a few times for good measure before he uses his Blood Bending to control The Joker's body, the Joker is shocked by the power, his eyes widened as Phoenix uses his power on the insane clown, making him scream, Phoenix turns on the monitor which broadcasts throughout Gotham. Phoenix says to everyone in Gotham "now, earlier I had asked for your opinion on how the Joker should die, burnt at the Stake, Drowned, Blown up, hang from his neck until dead, or you could suggest something, oh and ignore the screams, it's just the Joker under one of my powers, Blood Bending" he turns as Harley gives him a note and Phoenix says reading the note "the votes are in with, oh, this one is good and painful, using my Blood Bending power on The Joker's Blood before using my Molecular Inhibition power on the Joker's limps and smashing them, with a crowbar, oh, this is perfect" Phoenix uses his Blood Bending again but he makes it more painful than before, he soon stops using the power and asks Harley "which limps should I start with?"

"his hands" replies Harley. Phoenix waves his hand and the Joker's hand freezes, The Joker screams in pain as its frozen before Phoenix uses the crowbar to shatter the hand. He repeats this process on the Joker's other hand, he then turns to Catwoman who says "his feet"

The process repeats as Phoenix smashes pieces of Joker's body into pieces until the only thing the Joker has is his body, his groin, his neck and face. Phoenix freezes the Joker's groin, the Joker screams loudly and says starting to beg "no, don't, have mercy"

"you didn't have mercy when you beat the second Robin and killed him, so why should I have mercy on you?" says Phoenix before bringing the crowbar on the Joker's groin, which was Poison Ivy's suggestion, The Joker screams, louder than before and he starts to whimper and Phoenix asks him "any last words? Any regrets to voice?" The Joker just says "I win"

"How so?" asks Phoenix.

"I was able to make you do something that no hero does, kill" replies the Joker before he starts laughing. He stops however when he sees a giant smirk on Phoenix's face and asks "why are you smirking like that?" he then says "I corrupted you, I drove you to kill"

"I was never a Hero, or a Villian, Good or Evil, I was and always will be Neutral, an Anti-Hero, I am more than willing to kill, especially with my Blood Bending Power"

The Joker's eyes widen and Phoenix asks "what's wrong, Joker? Scared?" he starts to slowly grin before he freezes the Joker's entire body leaving the Joker's head before he says "ladies, you want to help me?" The Gotham Sirens all grab crowbars, they clink the crowbars together like they clink glasses together before they start to smash the Joker's body into pieces.

Five minutes later the deed is done and the cameras are off, Phoenix picks up the Joker's head and asks "what should I do with this?" looking at the head with disgust.

"burn it" replies Catwoman.

"I think that you should send it to Commissioner Gordan," says Poison Ivy.

"yes, send it to him, show him that the Joker is done for," Harley tells Phoenix with excitement. The cameraman who had been filming everything watches as the scene plays out, he watches as Phoenix conjures a box for the head, writes that the package is for James Gordan, wraps it up and says waving his hand "Gotham Police Station" The Cameraman watches the box disappear in a Glisten of light.

After he had done it, and after the ladies and the cameraman had left, Phoenix's eyes turn black.

* * *

Outside the illusion Phoenix has black eyes, he's under Trigon's control.

* * *

Sometime later, the next thing that Phoenix knows is a hand is on his shoulder, he turns to Rachel who says "welcome back"

"what the fuck happened?" asks Phoenix, his eyes clear.

"Dick and Gar can fill you in, I need to deal with my father," says Rachel, Phoenix grabs Rachel and says "make it hurt, what he made me see, I want him to hurt, badly" Rachel nods and she leaves the house, Phoenix, Gar and Dick follow her. Phoenix sees Rachel walking past the others who are all under Trigon's control. Phoenix goes over to Jason, he touches Jason's shoulder before he kisses him, the kiss somehow wakes Jason up as Jason kisses back.

Dick asks Phoenix "how did you do that?"

"I don't know" replies Phoenix as he stares at Jason, Phoenix then goes over to Harry and repeats what he did with Jason to the same result. They all then watch as Rachel walks towards her father, they see that after talking to her father Rachel releases her dark powers, she slowly and painfully makes Trigon evaporate, the shock blast sends everyone off their feet.

* * *

After Trigon is gone Rachel walks back to them, Dick runs up to her, the two talk to each other before the two give each other a hug.

* * *

A while later as the news is broadcasting a series of accidents close to where Trigon had been around, Jason jumps in front of the camera and exclaims "Titans are back, bitches" making Phoenix laugh and Harry giggle before Jason is pulled away by Hank.

* * *

A little while later everyone is in the woods, Dawn says to Rachel "got to give it to you, Rach, you really know how to throw a party"

"Yeah, do it again, I love beating Dick's ass"

"keep dreaming, bird boy," says Dick as he walks over to them with a bag.

"nice one, really inventive," says Jason. Dick then says "I'll be here all week" with a little laugh.

"maybe give us a heads-up next time so I can do my own eye make-up, your demon dad wasn't much for subtlety," says Donna to Rachel.

"Really?" asks Kory before she says "I kind of liked it, it was really gothic, you know"

"I liked it too, Black is my colour," says Phoenix.

"I did too," says Harry, he then says "black is a good colour on him"

"ah, I didn't," says Gar as he sits in the boot of the jeep. Hank says to Gar getting up from leaning on the car "hey, man, again, I'm really sorry"

"Nah, it's cool," says Gar, he gets up and says "I know it wasn't really you guys, couldn't have been, Dick was actually kind of funny, in a weird, psycho way"

"you do realize I'm listening," says Dick. Dawn and Rachel hug, Dawn says "you guys have fun"

"so, where you going?" Hank asks Rachel.

"um..." Rachel turns around and asks Dick "where we're going?"

"uh, I don't know, it's a mystery" replies Dick who is checking the oil of the car. Rachel turns to Dawn and says "it's a mystery, annoying" Dawn smiles, she then says "some things never change" Kory goes over to Dick as Jason hugs Phoenix from behind, Hank suddenly says "hey asshole" no one answers before Phoenix tells Jason "he means you, babe"

"Yeah, what?" asks Jason looking at Hank.

"you be good to them, or else," Hank says to Jason about Phoenix and Harry.

"I will," says Jason before Kory asks Dick "so, you caught the road bug, huh?"

"what, bad coffee and greasy food?" asks Dick before he says "what's not to love?" causing Kory to love, she then says "it's nice, you taking the kids"

"Yeah, you think so?" asks Dick. Kory nods and says "yeah, mm-hm, you're good with them"

Dick says to Kory "so are you" he then says "and this model seats seven, even if we probably only need five" Kory chuckles, she says "so, not for me right now, I suppose I should figure out my next move"

"any thoughts?" asks Dick. Kory thinks for a minute and says "yeah, maybe a few"

Dick says "ah, it's a mystery"

"Yeah, well, I'll let you know when I decide," says Kory

"another mystery?" asks Rachel walking over to Kory and Dick. Dick says to Rachel "get used to it, life's a bit better with them"

"sounds like something Batman would say" comments Rachel. Gar steps forward and asks Dick "uh, do we get to meet him, this time?" Dick replies "uh, no, Superman"

"Seriously?" asks Gar.

"no" replies Dick before he says "get in the car" Kory laughs and Gar exclaims "shotgun" as Rachel walks to the car. Jason says "oh, seriously" with a groan but he stops when he sees the boot, he looks at Phoenix and Harry, he wiggles his eyebrows before the three get in the boot. Kory says "hey, bye guys, I'll miss you" Gar pops up and says "bye, Kory, send me a postcard from your planet" Jason closes the boot's bottom door and tries to close the top but can't as Dick says goodbye to the others. Jason opens the bottom door to close the top but leaves the bottom open as Phoenix and Harry get on top of Jason. They hear Dick say "oh, seriously" and the bottom door slam closed and they hear Hank say "he's an asshole, he did that on purpose" Dick starts the car and drives away, but not before he says "you three, no sex in the boot" causing the three to groan and pout as Rachel and Gar laugh.

* * *

A few days later they all, including Shadow (he hasn't been forgotten, he's very important), are driving on the Golden Gate Bridge as Jason says "it's not a demotion, per se, more like a temporary relocation."

"whatever," says Rachel before she asks "Dick, where are we going?"

"I thought it was obvious, I mean, this bridge has been in a ton of movies," says Dick.

"yeah, but where exactly?" asks Gar.

"you'll see" replies Dick.

"God, I hate surprises," says Jason causing Harry to giggle and Phoenix to laugh.

* * *

They arrive somewhere, they enter the place and take the elevator up. When the elevator doors open they enter the place, Jason, Harry, Gar and Phoenix step forward ahead of Dick and Rachel, they turn to Dick who nods and they run off in two different directions, Phoenix, Harry and Jason go together, they open some doors to reveal a training room making Jason say "you have got to be fucking kidding me" with a smile on his face.

"This is going to be wicked," says Phoenix.

"Now this is my kind of room," says Harry with a smile. The three enter the room to explore it more. A few minutes later they all meet back up in the main room as they hear Rachel ask "what is this place?"

"home" replies Dick as he and Rachel stand in front of a window. Gar, Phoenix, Harry and Jason who has Shadow over his shoulders all walk towards the window and look out of it. Jason then says "I get the big room" meaning him, Harry and Phoenix.

"keep dreaming" replies Rachel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> I WAS THINKING OF GIVING PHOENIX SATAN SOUL MAGIC AND DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC, ICE DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC TO BE PRECISE. WHAT DO YOU THINK?
> 
> WHAT MAGIC SHOULD HARRY AND JASON GET FROM THE ANIME FAIRY TAIL? I ALREADY KNOW WHAT POWERS FROM CHARMED THAT HARRY WILL BE GETTING. I'M THINKING OF GIVING JASON REQUIP, BULLET MAGIC, GUN MAGIC AND SHADOW MAGIC. HARRY WILL HAVE REQUIP MAGIC, THAT'S JUST ONE OF THE MAGICS HE WILL HAVE.
> 
> I WILL BE DOING A ONCE UPON A TIME VERSION OF THIS STORY.
> 
> CAN YOU GUESS WHO ONE OF THE GUYS IN THE ILLUSION IS? I'LL GIVE YOU A HINT, HE'S FROM THE ANIME FAIRY TAIL.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> I WAS THINKING OF GIVING PHOENIX SATAN SOUL MAGIC AND DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC, ICE DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC TO BE PRECISE. WHAT DO YOU THINK?
> 
> WHAT MAGIC SHOULD HARRY AND JASON GET FROM THE ANIME FAIRY TAIL? I ALREADY KNOW WHAT POWERS FROM CHARMED THAT HARRY WILL BE GETTING. I'M THINKING OF GIVING JASON REQUIP, BULLET MAGIC, GUN MAGIC AND SHADOW MAGIC. HARRY WILL HAVE REQUIP MAGIC, THAT'S JUST ONE OF THE MAGICS HE WILL HAVE.
> 
> I WILL BE DOING A ONCE UPON A TIME VERSION OF THIS STORY.
> 
> I PLAN ON DOING A VERSION OF THIS STORY WITH ONLY MAGIC FROM FAIRY TAIL FOR PHOENIX (I'LL GIVE HIM A DIFFERENT NAME THOUGH), I JUST HAVE TO FIGURE OUT HIS NAME. HE WILL HAVE A LOT MORE MAGIC FROM FAIRY TAIL THAN IN THIS VERSION.
> 
> I WILL ALSO BE DOING A VERSION OF THIS STORY WHERE PHOENIX (I'LL GIVE HIM A DIFFERENT NAME THOUGH) HAS ALL THE POWERS OF THE GUARDIAN OF THE VEIL FROM THE CARTOON/COMIC W.I.T.C.H. I WILL MOSTLY FOLLOW THE SHOW THOUGH, I HAVE ALREADY FIGURED OUT WHO HIS MOTHER IS GOING TO BE.
> 
> * THIS QUOTE FROM PIPER IS SOMETHING THAT I AGREE WITH. DOES ANYONE ELSE AGREE?
> 
> I AM THINKING OF GIVING PHOENIX ILLUSION MAGIC.

Two days later, Phoenix, Jason, Harry and Phoebe walk through Quake to get to Prue and Piper who are sitting together. Some guys walk ahead of Phoebe who is suddenly blocked by them, one of the guys says to Phoebe "are your parents terrorists? Because, baby, you're the bomb"

"Jim, Jim, ask her if it hurt when she fell," says a second guy

"uh, excuse me?" asks Phoebe.

"When you fell from heaven, did it hurt? Because I know an angel when I see one" replies the second guy. Phoebe wiggles her finger to tell him to come closer before she says to him "I'm No Angel, I'm a witch, but don't tell my sisters I told you" she then walks away from the guys. Phoenix had heard what she had said and starts laughing. When they get to the table Phoenix says to Prue and Piper "oh, we are so glad you guys are still here" the four sit down and they see that Prue and Piper are staring at something making Phoebe ask them "what are you staring at?"

"they have been going at it for almost an hour" replies Prue motioning to the couple who are making out. Phoebe and Phoenix look at the couple and Phoebe says "hello" The couple are moaning as they kiss and Phoebe says turning back around "I can't even look"

"I know, I hate being single," says Piper. Phoenix, Harry and Jason say in unison "we know," with wide smiles, Piper grumbles a bit as she rolls her eyes.

"waitress coming through" is suddenly heard and the waitress says to Prue "special delivery" placing down a drink.

"um, I think there's been some mistake, I didn't order this"

"I know, you have a secret admirer" the waitress tells Prue before she says "he ordered it for you" pointing at a man.

"who is that?" asks Piper.

"and is he bisexual?" asks Phoenix, he then says "because I'd gladly blow him while being fucked by Harry and Jason" earning a slap around the head from Prue which gets a chuckle from Jason and Harry.

"I have no idea, I'm just following the bartender's orders and apparently, he's been eyeing Prue all night" replies Skye the waitress. Prue asks Skye to tell the man that she says thanks and is flattered but is seeing someone else. Skye goes over to the man and does what Prue had asked. Piper says "this is a nice change in attitude"

"I'll say, does this mean you're thinking of getting serious with Andy?" asks Phoebe.

"lately, I've been thinking a lot of things" replies Prue.

* * *

The next day at the Halliwell Manor Phoenix, Jason, Harry and Prue are watching as Piper does her workouts. Piper suddenly says "I give up, two weeks, and nothing's strengthed but my temper" as she put the workout stuff down. Prue says to Piper "Piper, here's your problem, you didn't read the fine print" before she says "see, it says right here, $19.95 for the video and 20 grand for the plastic surgeon"

"I never understood the whole plastic surgery thing," says Phoenix.

"yeah, well, it's worked, she's most desired female in America, what every man wants" says Piper.

"I don't want her" says Phoenix before Harry says "girls who have flirted with me look better than her"

"same here, she isn't all that" comments Jason.

"Well, boys, you're all gay, so of course you don't want her" Prue says to the teenage boys who nod in agreement, Prue then says "of course straight men want her, men are no different to women, we all want what we can have, which is why we need to stop thinking about what men want and start thinking about what we want in a man"

"tons of fun, lots of heat and strings attached, that's what I want" says Phoebe walking into the room, Phoenix, Harry and Jason agree with her, he also agrees with Piper when she says "I know this may not sound PC but I want romance, long, slow kisses, late-night talks, candlelight, I love love, I'd take what Prue has in a flat second" All three boys also like what Piper had said. The boys agree with both Piper and Phoebe.

"then you would have to deal with the family secret, which isn't exactly normal, is it?" says Prue getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

Later that day as Piper is working at Quake Phoebe, Jason, Harry and Phoenix arrive at Quake, they see Piper giving some guy his food and they go up to her to say hello before Phoebe asks "why are you doing that?" as she see Piper picking up some dishes.

"Skye didn't show up for her shift today, so we're short-handed" replies Piper. Phoenix grabs some of the plates to help Piper. They all head into the kitchen which Phoebe holds the door for them to enter and once they are in the kitchen Piper asks them "so, what's up?"

"we, uh, found this spell" replies Phoebe

"it's how to attract a lover," Jason tells Piper.

"no, you guys, forget it, we're not casting any spells," says Piper.

"come on, there must be more to our powers than warlock wasting" says Phoebe.

"we're ready to have fun with magic," says Phoenix.

"no, no personal gain, remember?" Piper says to them.

"How is it personal gain if we're using our powers to bring happiness to another person?" asks Phoebe.

"and in our case, lots and lots of happiness," says Phoenix before he adds "not that personal gain actually affects me"

"could you pass that colander?" asks Piper motioning to the colander. Phoebe grabs it for her before she says "look, I'm not talking marriage here, we have our thirties to freak out about that" as they follow Piper. Phoebe then says "this... this spell is about having a good time"

"I admit it's tempting, the dating scene can be a little frustrating, but bringing a man into our life through a spell? Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that a little desperate and plus Phoenix, Harry, Jason, you three don't need a spell, you're together" says Piper. Phoenix, Harry and Jason nod in agreement.

"no, how is asking for what you want being desperate?" asks Phoebe before she says, "I say it's not desperate, I say it's empowering,"

"besides the Book Of Shadows says that we could reverse the spell at anytime" Phoebe then tells Piper.

Piper agrees to go the spell with Phoebe.

* * *

Later that night Piper is chopping up some herbs for the spell in the kitchen. Prue walks into the house, Prue is yelling for her sister before she enters the kitchen to see Piper chopping up some herbs with Phoenix. Piper sees Prue and says "Prue, you're home, I thought you had a date with Andy"

"no, he had to cancel" Prue tells Piper before she asks "what are you two doing?"

"um-" Piper says before Phoebe, Harry and Jason enters the kitchen, Phoenix says "Piper, we were wrong, the spell call for cayenne pepper, not black pepper" she then sees Prue before Phoebe says "did I say spell? I meant recipe" Prue doesn't believe her before Phoenix asks "we are so busted, aren't we?"

Prue nods and says "I would say yes" she then asks "what spell are you casting?"

"I realised today that Phoebe and the boys may have stumbled onto something, something that actually makes sense" replies Piper.

"Now I'm worried," says Prue looking at Piper. Phoebe and the boys look a little annoyed.

"all the spells are in this book for a reason, right? And I think this spell could be a harmless opportunity for us to test our powers, you know, really get a handle on them, I mean, why else would the book say we can reverse the spell at any time? All I want is someone special in my life, and this spell provides that exactly"

"I can translate," Phoebe tells Prue. After she had 'translated' what Piper had said Prue exclaims "you've got to be kidding me"

"We were hoping you would join us," Piper says to Prue who replies "no, I've got enough complications in my life, you are on your own" The five then head up to the Attic after Phoebe says to Prue "you know where to find us"

"be careful what you wish for" replies Prue, she then shakes her head, she then asks the boys not to do the spell, that they don't need the spell and that it could be extremely dangerous, knowing that Phoenix will hear and pass on the message.

* * *

After they had gone upstairs towards the attic Phoenix, Harry and Jason decide that they don't need the spell, listening to Prue, they tell Piper and Phoebe who accept it and head up to the Attic while Phoenix, Harry and Jason head to their bedroom, Phoenix, with his enhanced hearing, listens in on what's going on in the attic and relays it to Jason and Harry.

* * *

Up in the attic Piper and Phoebe sit next to each other, they both had just finished writing down what they want in a man for the spell. Phoebe asks Piper "okay, you want to go first Piper?"

"no, you go first" replies Piper.

"Okay," says Phoebe before she quickly snatches Piper's away from her making Piper say "hey, that's not fair" Phoebe chuckles and she says reading out what is written on the paper "you want a man who is single, smart, endowed"

"employed" interjects Piper.

"oh, sorry, 'employed', a man who who loves sleeping in on Sundays, sunset bike rides, cuddling by a roaring fire and late-night talks, a man who loves love as much as you" Phoebe finishes reading chuckling at the end before she says to Piper "wow, you're a romantic"

"yep" she snatches Phoebe's paper and says "your turn," she says reading it out "you want the sexy silent type that finds you driving through town on the back of a Harley at 3:00 in the morning, a man who appreciates scented candles, body oils and Italian sheets" Phoebe snatches the paper from Piper and says reading the paper in a strange tone of voice "he's about hunger and lust and danger, and even though you know all this, even though you know he'll never meet your friends or share a holiday meal with your family, you still can't stay away" she then says in her normal voice "and he recycles"

"he recycles?" asks Piper.

"yeah, and I think it goes without saying that we all want a man who is well... employed" says Phoebe.

"you're seriously twisted" Piper tells Phoebe, she then looks at the spell and asks "this is the spell we have to say?"

"Yeah, we're all lucky, if we were MEN looking for WOMEN, the spell requires putting a piece of honey cake in a sweaty armpit for days" replies Phoebe.

"so, that means that the boys can use the spell too? When they decide that they want to?" asks Piper.

"yep, because they are Men looking for other Men" replies Phoebe.

"Okay, I think we can say this"

"okay" says Phoebe. Piper and Phoebe then chant in unison

*" _I Conjure thee, I Conjure thee,_

_I'm the Queen, you're the Bee_

_As I desire, so shall it be_ "*

They chant the spell twice, once they are done Phoebe asks "do you think it worked?"

"I don't know" replies Piper before she says "the big spell usually require all three of us sisters" They suddenly hear the phone ring, the two get up and rush downstairs, Jason, Harry and Phoenix join them all dressed up and they see Prue on the phone making Phoebe ask her "is it for me? Is it for me?"

"who's this? I'm sorry, do I know you?" Prue asks the person on the phone. She listens to the person before she says "um, look, as I told the waitress, I'm just not available" she then asks "how did you get my number, my name?" the person hangs up making Prue says "hello?"

"who is it?" asks Piper.

"that guy from Quake who sent me a drink" replies Prue.

"what did he want?" asks Piper.

"he asked me out" replies Prue.

"I have a bad feeling about this guy, mom" says Phoenix before adding "even if he is a bit of a hunk" getting a slap around the head from Prue.

Phoenix, Jason, Harry and Phoebe soon head for the front door making Prue say to them "um, hello, where are you going?"

"I'm going to Quake to see if my spell worked" replies Phoebe before she asks "wanna join me?"

"pass" replies Piper.

"no, thanks" replies Prue before she asks the boys "where are you three going then?"

"with Phoebe to Quake" replies Phoenix.

Harry then says "we want to go out for a while" before Jason says "we decided not to do the spell, you were right, we don't need a spell to pick up guys" making Prue very happy about them not doing the spell.

"I'm going to take a bath" Prue tells Piper as Phoenix, Harry, Jason and Phoebe head out the door.

* * *

The next morning Prue, Piper and Dick are in the kitchen, Prue asks Piper about what their mother had said about monsters which Piper replies to, Prue tells Piper that their mother's advice didn't work before she says "he knew about mom, he knew what she told us" she then asks "and how did he know that? and what about the marks on my back?" Prue says to her sister "Piper, they were there and now they've disappeared, I don't know how and I don't know why, but they were definitely there" Piper looks down as Prue says this, looking at the coffee cup before she asks "how many hours did you work this week? Sixty, Seventy?" before she asks "and what are you doing today, on a Saturday no less?"

"yea, well, the auction starts on Monday, and the shipment arrived three days late" replies Prue, she then realises that Piper changed the subject and comments on it before she says "you don't believe me"

"I think you believe that you thought you saw those marks on your back" says Piper holding her coffee before Piper says "I'm watching you down your third cup of coffee, and we're talking about a nightmare you had while asleep in the tub" she then asks "so isn't it possible that exhaustion made you see those marks and not some dream guy?" Prue is shaking her head as Piper asks the question, she then says "no, he was in my dream, it was real"

"so why didn't you use your power to help you out?" asks Piper before adding "you know, move him away"

"I don't know" replies Prue. They suddenly hear a man say "morning" they turn to see a shirtless man with brown hair and brown eyes, Piper asks "what-?"

Another three shirtless guys enter the kitchen, the three of them are younger than the first one, they aren't wearing any jeans, just their underwear, the youngest blonde of the two blondes is handsome, he is a young man with an athletic build, he has dirty blonde hair with beautiful blue eyes, he says to Prue and Piper "good morning" with a wide smile, the second blonde guy has blonde hair with blue eyes, he has a toned, muscular body and Chiseled facial features with a mark that looks like a bruise near his left eye, this guy smiles at the two women in the kitchen and says "morning, ladies" the third guy is a young man with dark brown hair, hazel eyes with an athletic body with chiselled features, he gives the two women in the kitchen a small wave before joining the dirty blonde, bumping his hips with the dirty blonde's hips with a smile.

The youngest blonde and the first guy goes over to the fridge, open it, one takes the milk while the youngest blonde takes the juice after he had asked Prue, she nods, the one with the milk drinks out of the carton and the youngest guy asks "where are the glass cups, please?" Piper points to where they keep the glass cups, the youngest blonde goes and grabs them, the young blonde pours the juice into his glass and into the others for the other guys before he puts the juice away and the three guys drinks from their glasses. Prue asks all four of them "um, excuse me, but who are you four?"

"who cares?" asks Piper.

"Hans, I found your T-shirt," says Phoebe running into the kitchen. Phoenix and Jason enter the kitchen and say "Will, Buck, Chad" Jason says to him "I found your T-shirts" before Phoenix says "and I found your Jeans" Harry then says to Buck and Chad "I also found your jacket"

"was it in the hammock or...?" asks Hans as he walks over to Phoebe who replies "it doesn't matter" Hans tells her "thanks" before he kisses her.

"where were they?" Will asks Phoenix and Jason.

"your shirts were in the foyer" Jason tells Will, Chad and Buck before Phoenix says "and your jeans were hanging from one of the lights in the conservatory"

"thanks" replies Will smiling, he then goes over to Phoenix and Jason, he kisses them both in thanks, he then places the glass cup in the sink and cleans the glass.

"where were our jackets?" asks Buck

"they were hanging from the staircase" replies Phoenix.

"thanks" says Buck, he doesn't move to get dressed, he's up for another round. Hans puts on his shirt while Will and Chad put their clothes back on. Piper looks at Prue in a certain way and asks silently "hammock?"

"well, I gotta run" Hans tells Phoebe before Will takes out a mobile and says "hey, could you pick us up?" he then tells the person that he's talking to where he is.

Hans kisses Phoebe before Hans says "oops, I almost forgot" he walks over, picks up the milk bottle and drops it into the recycling bin making Phoebe says "ooh" Piper rolls her eyes as Hans leaves. Phoebe says to her sisters "don't worry, we had safe sex" she then adds exclaiming a bit "lots of safe sex"

Piper nods her head and mutters "eww" and Prue chuckles not realizing that Phoenix hadn't said anything about whether he, Jason, Harry, Chad, Buck and Will had safe sex or not as Will, Harry, Chad, Buck, Jason and Phoenix head into the conservatory to wait for EJ.

* * *

A few minutes later they hear a knock on the door, Prue gets it and they hear an English voice ask "are William and Chad here?" he then says "I am EJ DiMera"

"Prue Halliwell," Prue says introducing herself.

"we're here, EJ" says Will walking out of the conservatory with Phoenix, Buck, Harry, Chad and Jason. Will and Chad both kiss Jason, Harry and Phoenix goodbye before they leave with EJ. Phoenix then turns to his mother and says "well, we're going back up to my room" he, Harry, Jason and Buck start walking towards the stairs, Phoenix turns to his mother and says "knock if you need us" he then adds seriously "don't need us" before he heads upstairs with Jason, Harry and Buck. Prue just shakes her head with a small chuckle.

* * *

Later that day Piper, Phoebe, Jason, Harry and Phoenix are at Quake, Phoebe says to Piper as she exits the kitchen of Quake "I'm telling you, Piper, the spell worked"

"shh, a little louder, Pheebs, I don't think Oakland heard" replies Piper as she walks towards the person that had ordered the food. Phoenix nods in agreement with how loud Phoebe is being as Jason chuckles a bit, Harry giggles a bit before Phoenix says "and we and mom were right, we didn't need the spell" as the four follow Piper.

"well, it did, get this, Hans doesn't go to bars, he's never been to Quake, but last night, he's on his way back from his acting class (Piper make a face with a chuckle at that information) when, bam! flat tire on his _motorcycle_ , right across from Quake, so he comes in to use the payphone and who should he bump into but me, exiting the ladies room"

"Phoebe, you threw his clothes all over the house, that's not a spell working, that's hormones" Piper says to her sister, Phoebe replies "no, it's not like that. I really like Hans. He's really cool" she then says raising her arm "and he likes me too" she then runs off to be greeted by Hans who grabs her, lifts her off the ground before they walk out of Quake together, Piper turns to Phoenix and she asks him "how did you meet your guys, especially without the spell?"

"We just met Will outside Quake before we bumped Will's friend, Chad, that's two names, Will and Chad, we bumped into them just outside, we started talking and then we ended up meeting Buck whose real name is Evan but he prefers Buck, we all then caught a taxi to the Manor, hooked up a little in the taxi, we talked for a bit in the conservatory before we ended up naked" Phoenix replies before Jason says "Will was pretty sweet to us, he actually had asked if we all were dating before any flirting happened"

"then what happened?" asks Piper.

"we told him that we were, he looked a little disappointed until we told him that we were looking for a fourth guy, we then bumped into Will's friend, Chad before we all got a few drinks, we then met Buck, took a taxi, hooked up a little in the taxi, went back to the manor and well, you know" replies Phoenix smirking.

"yes, I think I get the gist," says Piper looking a little grossed out. Phoenix, Harry and Jason leave after they talk for a bit, Piper heads back to work.

* * *

Sometime later Phoenix, Jason, Harry and Phoebe return to the manor to find the entire foyer filled with flowers and some boxers of chocolates, they enter the kitchen where they find Piper who says to them "you four are home early"

"Yeah, so are you" replies Phoebe before she asks "what's with all the flowers? Are you and Jack fighting already?"

"I wish, the flowers were all waiting on the doorstep when I returned, they're from men I barely know and men I've never met" Piper replies, she then says to Phoebe "all the flowers in here are for you"

"oh, well, I know they're not from Hans," says Phoebe.

"what happened?" Piper asks Phoebe.

"he wouldn't leave me alone all night, he kept touching me, and practically every guy in the bar was hitting on me, Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I ditch Hans and left him at the club" Piper turns to Phoenix and Jason. Phoenix says to Piper "Will and Chad have already sent some roses and some chocolates earlier, it was very sweet since they had to return to their home town, and Buck had sent us some chocolates before returning to L.A."

"How was your date?" Harry asks Piper.

"perfect, everything was perfect, even my faults were perfect" replies Piper causing the boys to grimace as Phoebe asks "and this is a bad thing?"

"It wasn't real, everything he said, everything he felt, it was because of the spell, not because of me," Piper says to Phoebe causing Phoenix, Harry and Jason to start to feel smug for not using the spell in the first place as they knew they could get any guy he wanted without a spell, Will, Buck and Chad had liked them for them, the smugness shows causing Piper and Phoebe to roll their eyes at the three boys

"Piper, you don't know that, maybe he meant every word, maybe if it wasn't for the spell, he would've never had the chance to feel those things, let alone say them" Phoebe says to Piper. Phoenix starts to shake his heads knowing that it wasn't true as Piper says to Phoebe "no, Phoebe" before she says "love is a magic between two people that cannot be explained and cannot be conjured, what we did, it's just... it's not right (*)"

"Piper's right about that, but love can be between more than two people, and she was right about the spell not being right," says Phoenix feeling very smug for not using the spell before he decides to get rid of the spell, he whispers his plan to Harry and Jason before the three boys leave the kitchen and head up to their room as Kit jumps onto the table and Phoebe says "even our poor cat's in hell" she then yells to the male cats trying to get into the house "go away, horny tom cats"

"let's reverse the spell," says Piper before the phone rings.

* * *

In his bedroom, Phoenix looks through his Book of Shadows for the Lust spell so that he can get rid of it along with another spell in the book. He uses some matches to burn the pages. Jason and Harry watch as the pages are burnt forever.

* * *

The next morning Phoenix, Harry, Jason, Piper and Phoebe visit Prue in the hospital, Piper and Phoebe have a cart full of flowers, they accidentally bump into the door, Phoebe says to Prue "knock, knock" Prue smiles and says "please tell me you're here to pick me up"

"hi," says Piper. Phoenix goes over, kisses her and says "hey, mom" before Piper replies "no, Dr Black said one more day, just to be sure"

"yeah, and you know, it wouldn't kill you to get some rest" Phoebe says to Prue, she then gasps at what she had said.

"Phoebe, it's okay, thanks for the flowers" says Prue causing the boys to snort as Piper says "yeah" while Phoebe laughs. Prue asks "what's going on?" she directs this question to Piper and Phoebe.

"oh, long story, not very interesting" replies Phoebe causing Phoenix to chuckle.

"Does this have anything to do with your lust spell?" asks Prue.

"mm-hm, but don't worry" replies Phoebe.

"we reversed the spell last night" says Piper.

"Piper called Jack," says Jason.

"the guy that you had dinner with?" Prue asks Piper.

"and he didn't remember anything," says Piper nodding before Harry says "and Phoebe called Hans"

"and he didn't remember anything," says Phoebe. Piper then says to Prue "so don't worry, everything is back to normal"

"good," says Prue before they all hear "Afternoon, everyone" they turn to see Andy there. Phoenix says to Andy "hey Andy" with a smile. Andy notices Jason and asks him "who are you?"

"I'm Jason Todd, Harry and I are Phoenix's boyfriends" This reply surprises Andy as he widens his eyes, he then says "it's nice to meet you" Andy smiles at Prue before he says to Prue "surprise" holding out a rose and a paper bag.

"yes, it is," says Prue crushing Phoebe's hand.

"what are you looking at me for?" asks Phoebe before she says "I didn't tell him" Prue looks to Piper who says "guilty" she then says to Phoebe and the boys "come on, let's go" they all get up and leave the room, they stop at the door as Piper grabs one of the roses from the cart to show Phoebe causing Phoebe and the boys to chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> I WAS THINKING OF GIVING PHOENIX SATAN SOUL MAGIC AND DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC, ICE DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC TO BE PRECISE. WHAT DO YOU THINK?
> 
> WHAT MAGIC SHOULD HARRY AND JASON GET FROM THE ANIME FAIRY TAIL? I ALREADY KNOW WHAT POWERS FROM CHARMED THAT HARRY WILL BE GETTING. I'M THINKING OF GIVING JASON REQUIP, BULLET MAGIC, GUN MAGIC AND SHADOW MAGIC. HARRY WILL HAVE REQUIP MAGIC, THAT'S JUST ONE OF THE MAGICS HE WILL HAVE.
> 
> I WILL BE DOING A ONCE UPON A TIME VERSION OF THIS STORY.
> 
> I PLAN ON DOING A VERSION OF THIS STORY WITH ONLY MAGIC FROM FAIRY TAIL FOR PHOENIX (I'LL GIVE HIM A DIFFERENT NAME THOUGH), I JUST HAVE TO FIGURE OUT HIS NAME. HE WILL HAVE A LOT MORE MAGIC FROM FAIRY TAIL THAN IN THIS VERSION.
> 
> I WILL ALSO BE DOING A VERSION OF THIS STORY WHERE PHOENIX (I'LL GIVE HIM A DIFFERENT NAME THOUGH) HAS ALL THE POWERS OF THE GUARDIAN OF THE VEIL FROM THE CARTOON/COMIC W.I.T.C.H. I WILL MOSTLY FOLLOW THE SHOW THOUGH, I HAVE ALREADY FIGURED OUT WHO HIS MOTHER IS GOING TO BE.
> 
> * THIS QUOTE FROM PIPER IS SOMETHING THAT I AGREE WITH. DOES ANYONE ELSE AGREE?
> 
> I AM THINKING OF GIVING PHOENIX ILLUSION MAGIC.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> I WAS THINKING OF GIVING PHOENIX SATAN SOUL MAGIC AND DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC, ICE DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC TO BE PRECISE. WHAT DO YOU THINK?
> 
> WHAT MAGIC SHOULD HARRY AND JASON GET FROM THE ANIME FAIRY TAIL? I ALREADY KNOW WHAT POWERS FROM CHARMED THAT HARRY WILL BE GETTING. I'M THINKING OF GIVING JASON REQUIP, BULLET MAGIC, GUN MAGIC AND SHADOW MAGIC. HARRY WILL HAVE REQUIP MAGIC, THAT'S JUST ONE OF THE MAGICS HE WILL HAVE.
> 
> I WILL BE DOING A ONCE UPON A TIME VERSION OF THIS STORY.
> 
> I PLAN ON DOING A VERSION OF THIS STORY WITH ONLY MAGIC FROM FAIRY TAIL FOR PHOENIX (I'LL GIVE HIM A DIFFERENT NAME THOUGH), I JUST HAVE TO FIGURE OUT HIS NAME. HE WILL HAVE A LOT MORE MAGIC FROM FAIRY TAIL THAN IN THIS VERSION.
> 
> I WILL ALSO BE DOING A VERSION OF THIS STORY WHERE PHOENIX (I'LL GIVE HIM A DIFFERENT NAME THOUGH) HAS ALL THE POWERS OF THE GUARDIAN OF THE VEIL FROM THE CARTOON/COMIC W.I.T.C.H. I WILL MOSTLY FOLLOW THE SHOW THOUGH, I HAVE ALREADY FIGURED OUT WHO HIS MOTHER IS GOING TO BE.
> 
> I AM THINKING OF GIVING PHOENIX ILLUSION MAGIC.

It's a few days before Halloween, so Harry, Phoenix and Jason decide that they are going to go visit Will and Chad in Salem for Halloween, the three leave a letter for Prue, Piper and Phoebe to tell them where they are going, they then send a message to Dick to tell him that they are going out of town for a little while, Dick messages them back telling them to message him when they get to their destination.

A few hours later the three of them are in the small town of Salem, their arrival is quiet, no one notices them arriving as the three head to the Salem Inn to stay. They arrive at the Salem Inn, they enter the doors with their bags, they walk up to the receptionist and ring the bell to get their attention. The receptionist greets them by saying "hello, welcome to The Salem Inn, how may I help you today?"

"we would like a room, please" replies Phoenix.

"What kind of room would you like?" asks the Receptionist as a bellhop walks by, the young man stares at the three, admiring their beauty.

"The Royal Suite should do us just fine" replies Phoenix acting like a royal, he takes out a card and says "you can charge the room to this card" the Receptionist's eyes widen at the sight of the card. She takes the card, carefully, before she tells them how much the room will cost and the room number.

* * *

Sometime later that night, the three teenagers have moved into the Royal Suite, after they had moved into the Royal Suite the three teenage boys decide to go into town and explore. The receptionist orders them a car so that they can go into town, the three of them take the car into town, once they had arrived into town the three of them go and explore the town of Salem.

Their presence in town isn't really noticed, which is what the three want as they wish to surprise Will and Chad on Halloween, the three decide to head back to the Salem Inn in order to keep their presence in town a secret.

* * *

Halloween night, the three get into their costumes for Halloween, Phoenix is dressed up as a Prince, Jason is wearing a warrior costume and Harry is wearing a pirate costume. The three walk through the town, they are walking through Horton Square when they see Will dressed up as a Vampire and Chad isn't dressed up, Chad and Will are walking through Horton Square smiling and holding hands when a blonde woman with a pixie haircut confronts them and starts yelling at Will, the three boys all look annoyed as the woman yells at Will, the three decide to go over to Will, but they see that a stage had been installed in Horton Square for a Halloween competition, the three get an idea, grins start to form on their faces, and they head up onto the stage, which is seen by Chad who widens his eyes when he sees them, the three choose a song to play, they crank the volume up and play the song, the song is the instrumental version for Toxic by Britany Spears. The start of the music makes everyone turn towards the stage.

The blonde woman with the pixie cut also turns towards the stage in outrage as the music had interrupted her yelling at Will.

**Harry, Phoenix, and Jason:**

_Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah-ah_

_Ah, ah, ah-ah-ah-ah_

**Phoenix:**

_Baby, can't you see_

_I'm calling_

_A guy like you_

_Should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous_

_I'm falling_

**Harry:**

_There's no escape_

_I can't wait_

_I need a hit_

_Baby, give me it_

_You're dangerous_

_I'm loving it_

**Phoenix, Harry and Jason:**

_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_Losing my head_

_Spinning 'round and 'round_

_Do you feel me now_

**Jason, Phoenix and Harry:**

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

**Harry, Phoenix and Jason:**

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

**Jason:**

_It's getting late_

_To give you up_

_I took a sip_

_From my devil's cup_

_Slowly_

_It's taking over me_

**Harry and Phoenix:**

_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_It's in the air_

_And it's all around_

_Can you feel me now_

**Jason, Harry and Phoenix:**

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

**Harry, Phoenix and Jason:**

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

**Harry** _**(Phoenix and Jason)** _ **:**

_Don't you know that you're toxic_ _**(Ah-ah-ah-ah)** _

**Harry, Phoenix and Jason:**

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

**Harry and Phoenix** _**(and Jason)** _ **:**

_With a taste of your lips_

_**(I'm on a ride)** _

_You're toxic_ _**(I'm slipping under)** _

_With a taste of a poison paradise_ _**(Santana: Ooooh)** _

_I'm addicted to_ _**(you)** _

_Don't you_ _**(know that you're toxic)** _

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a_ _**(ride)** _

_You're toxic_ _**(I'm slipping under)** _

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_**(I'm addicted to you)** _

_Don't you_ _**(know that you're toxic)** _

**Harry and Phoenix** _**(Jason)** _ **:**

_Intoxicate me now_ _**(ooh)** _

_With your lovin' now_ _**(ooh)** _

_I think I'm ready now_

**Phoenix:** _**(Jason)** _

_I think I'm ready now_ _**(ooh)** _

**Phoenix and Harry** _**(Jason)** _ **:**

_Intoxicate me now_ _**(ooh)** _

_With your loving now_ _**(ooh)** _

_I think I'm ready now_

**Harry, Phoenix and Jason:**

_Ah-ah-ah-ah_

The crowd that had gathered around during the song all start to clap and cheer, they enjoyed the performance, some of the men even have erections from the performance. The three head off the stage, the crowd part as they walk towards Will, Chad and the Blonde Woman, the blonde glares at them and says "that was rude, playing music and singing, I was saying something but you interrupted"

"you were being a bitch to Will, so of course we interrupted, now leave"

"I will not leave, I wasn't done" the woman replies, looking annoyed. Phoenix just ignores her, he turns to Will and asks "why is she yelling at you anyway?"

"she's upset that I rejected her son, he asked me out and I said no" Will tells Phoenix.

"Seriously?" asks Jason, Jason then says "so the mama's boy complained to his mommy about the guy that rejected him, oh boo hoo" before he says in a baby tone "oh, mommy, Will rejected me for Chad, waaa waaa"

"who do you think you are?" the Blonde asks Jason as a crowd gathers around them to watch the drama.

"None of your fucking business, bitch" Jason tells the blonde woman who gasps in outrage.

"let's just introduce ourselves and go from there" suggests Phoenix to Jason.

"Okay, babe" Jason replies to Phoenix.

"well?" asks the blonde woman rather rudely.

"Harry Hook"

"Jason Todd"

"Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov" as Phoenix introduces himself an elderly man is walking through Horton Square with an elderly red-haired woman and hears Phoenix introduce himself, the elderly man walks over and says "my name is Victor Victor Kiriakis" he motions to the red-haired woman and says "this is my wife Maggie" before he asks "did I hear correctly? Your name is Phoenix Halliwell?"

"Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov," Phoenix tells the man who widens his eyes and asks "you're Penny's great-grandson?"

Maggie looks at Victor who turns to her and says "Penny was an old friend of mine, remember, we went to her funeral in San Francisco"

"yes, we met her granddaughters, Prue, Piper and Phoebe" replies Maggie.

"Prue is my mother," Phoenix tells Maggie, he then says "these two are my boyfriends, Jason Todd and Harry Hook" Phoenix motions to Jason and Harry.

"your boyfriends?" asks the blonde woman in outrage, she then asks "you can't decide which one you want so you have both, like a slut" The elderly man turns to the woman and says with a growl "Adrienne, enough" he then turns to Phoenix and says "I apologise for what she said"

"oh, it's fine, I am a bit of a slut, well, I was a Virgin Slut"

"a Virgin Slut?" asks Maggie.

"I did everything except penetrative sex until I met Jason and Harry, we three lost our virginities together, we are also the reason that Will and Chad got together"

"what?" asks Adrienne in shock, she then asks "how?"

"We all met in San Francisco, Jason, Harry and I were at Quake when we bumped into each other before we met another guy, Buck, and then, well, I'm sure you can guess what happened next" replies Phoenix with a sultry smirk on his face.

"you slept with them" states Adrienne.

"yep, slept with all of them, luckily using protection, I'm not getting pregnant while I'm a teenager," says Phoenix, he then smirks and says "and before you start on me for sleeping with them, just remember that I am not your son, you are not my mother, who by the way has met Will, Chad and Buck, she seemed to like them well enough, from the small interaction she had with them, you can not tell me what to do, or who to sleep with, I sleep where I want, when I want and with who I want " Adrienne is silent for a while before Victor says "yes, it is good that you used protection, we do not need history to repeat itself" Victor gives Phoenix a look that tells Phoenix that history better not repeat itself.

"don't worry, it won't, my mother gave us a whole lot of condoms when I started dating Harry and Jason and got me on birth control," Phoenix tells Victor who says to Maggie "Prue was young when she had Phoenix, she had given him up to her cousin, Lily, but I would have gladly taken him in" Phoenix is surprised by this, as is Will and Maggie. Jason asks Victor "you don't mind the whole gay thing?"

"no, my nephew, Sonny, is gay," Victor tells Jason.

"Sonny is my son," says Adrienne with pride in her voice making Jason, Phoenix and Harry to roll their eyes in unison with uninterested looks on their faces which offends Adrienne who is about to yell at the three but Phoenix gives her one of his death glares, the glare scares Adrienne so much that she jumps away from Phoenix with a scared look on her face, Phoenix, as he glares at Adrienne growls one word "Leave" Adrienne didn't need to be told twice as she backs away from Phoenix and runs away. Chad looks at Phoenix and says "whoa" Phoenix's face goes back to normal and says "yeah, I know, I can be scary when I give people my death glare"

"I think it's hot," says Harry.

"so do I," says Jason. Victor is surprised by the death glare, but he knows that Phoenix must have the Warren temper along with the Romanov temper, a deadly combination, and he knows that Adrienne can be a bit grating, especially for someone with Phoenix's temperament.

"you have the Warren temper?" Victor asks Phoenix.

"yes, along with the Romanov temper"

"a deadly combination" comments Victor, Phoenix just grins in a wicked way with a little laugh. Phoenix then says "oh, I am quite deadly indeed" Victor and Maggie soon leave Phoenix, Jason and Harry with Will and Chad, the two decide to show the three teenagers around the small town, from The Brady Pub to the Dimera Mansion, after a while they are at the park, the five of them are talking and hanging out, Will then asks the three teenagers "where did you three grow up?"

"The Isle of the Lost" replies Harry.

"Gotham City" replies Jason.

"Surrey, England" replies Phoenix. Will and Chad are confused about The Isle of the Lost so Harry explains it, in great detail, the two are shocked by what Harry had told them, as is Jason who exclaims "fuck!"

"Yeah, it's fucked up," says Phoenix with a nod. Will and Chad give their opinions on the Isle as well before they all head to Will's place to hang out since the three teenagers are staying in Salem for a little while, during their stay the three end up meeting a few of Will and Chad's friends, but they don't end up meeting Sonny, Adrienne's son, which the three are thankful for as they don't think that they'd get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> I WAS THINKING OF GIVING PHOENIX SATAN SOUL MAGIC AND DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC, ICE DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC TO BE PRECISE. WHAT DO YOU THINK?
> 
> WHAT MAGIC SHOULD HARRY AND JASON GET FROM THE ANIME FAIRY TAIL? I ALREADY KNOW WHAT POWERS FROM CHARMED THAT HARRY WILL BE GETTING. I'M THINKING OF GIVING JASON REQUIP, BULLET MAGIC, GUN MAGIC AND SHADOW MAGIC. HARRY WILL HAVE REQUIP MAGIC, THAT'S JUST ONE OF THE MAGICS HE WILL HAVE.
> 
> I WILL BE DOING A ONCE UPON A TIME VERSION OF THIS STORY.
> 
> I PLAN ON DOING A VERSION OF THIS STORY WITH ONLY MAGIC FROM FAIRY TAIL FOR PHOENIX (I'LL GIVE HIM A DIFFERENT NAME THOUGH), I JUST HAVE TO FIGURE OUT HIS NAME. HE WILL HAVE A LOT MORE MAGIC FROM FAIRY TAIL THAN IN THIS VERSION.
> 
> I WILL ALSO BE DOING A VERSION OF THIS STORY WHERE PHOENIX (I'LL GIVE HIM A DIFFERENT NAME THOUGH) HAS ALL THE POWERS OF THE GUARDIAN OF THE VEIL FROM THE CARTOON/COMIC W.I.T.C.H. I WILL MOSTLY FOLLOW THE SHOW THOUGH, I HAVE ALREADY FIGURED OUT WHO HIS MOTHER IS GOING TO BE.
> 
> * THIS QUOTE FROM PIPER IS SOMETHING THAT I AGREE WITH. DOES ANYONE ELSE AGREE?
> 
> I AM THINKING OF GIVING PHOENIX ILLUSION MAGIC.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> I WAS THINKING OF GIVING PHOENIX SATAN SOUL MAGIC AND DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC, ICE DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC TO BE PRECISE. WHAT DO YOU THINK?
> 
> WHAT MAGIC SHOULD HARRY AND JASON GET FROM THE ANIME FAIRY TAIL? I ALREADY KNOW WHAT POWERS FROM CHARMED THAT HARRY WILL BE GETTING. I'M THINKING OF GIVING JASON REQUIP, BULLET MAGIC, GUN MAGIC AND SHADOW MAGIC. HARRY WILL HAVE REQUIP MAGIC, THAT'S JUST ONE OF THE MAGICS HE WILL HAVE.
> 
> I WILL BE DOING A ONCE UPON A TIME VERSION OF THIS STORY.
> 
> I PLAN ON DOING A VERSION OF THIS STORY WITH ONLY MAGIC FROM FAIRY TAIL FOR PHOENIX (I'LL GIVE HIM A DIFFERENT NAME THOUGH), I JUST HAVE TO FIGURE OUT HIS NAME. HE WILL HAVE A LOT MORE MAGIC FROM FAIRY TAIL THAN IN THIS VERSION.
> 
> I WILL ALSO BE DOING A VERSION OF THIS STORY WHERE PHOENIX (I'LL GIVE HIM A DIFFERENT NAME THOUGH) HAS ALL THE POWERS OF THE GUARDIAN OF THE VEIL FROM THE CARTOON/COMIC W.I.T.C.H. I WILL MOSTLY FOLLOW THE SHOW THOUGH, I HAVE ALREADY FIGURED OUT WHO HIS MOTHER IS GOING TO BE.
> 
> I AM THINKING OF GIVING PHOENIX ILLUSION MAGIC.
> 
> SHOULD I ADD THE ARROWVERSE TO THIS STORY OR SHOULD I DO DIFFERENT STORIES OFF SHOOTING FROM THIS STORY WITH DIFFERENT FANDOMS?
> 
> I WILL BE DOING A VERSION OF THIS STORY WHERE PHOENIX (HIS NAME WILL BE DIFFERENT) IS JUST A MAGE FROM FIORE AND A KITSUNE, HE'LL BE A VERY POWERFUL MAGE BUT HE WILL STILL BE ABLE TO TALK TO ANIMALS, USE TURN THE TIDE AND BLOOD BEND.
> 
> SHOULD HE GET AN EXCEED IN THIS STORY AND THE OTHER STORY?

A week later, one night in San Francisco, standing in line for the movie 'Love's Deadly Desire' are The Charmed Ones, Phoebe has an eight-ball in her hand which she is shaking, she then says as she sees the answer "'ask again later' Hello, vague" she then asks "how am I supposed to plan my future without a little direction?"

"you, who can see the future, is now looking for it in a magic 8-ball?" Prue asks her sister.

"my visions don't help me, remember?" replies Phoebe. Piper then steps forward and says "I've got an idea" she then asks "why don't we ask it if Prue and Andy will get back together?" Phoebe hmms, she shakes the 8-ball as Prue says "oh, Phoebe, please don't" before they get the answer causing Phoebe to say "oh, interesting"

"very" comments Piper. Prue goes to look but Phoebe shakes it, Piper's pager suddenly beeps as Prue says "you two are cruel" and Piper says "ask it what a day off feels like, that was my boss, Martin, I have to get back to the restaurant"

"you're kidding," says Prue.

"there's a convention in town, and business is just crazy"

"but you worked a double shift yesterday and the day before that," says Phoebe, she then adds as Piper takes out her phone "he's working you to death, Piper"

"I thought you were going to talk to Martin about this weeks ago," Prue says to Piper who replies "I never got around to it"

"Yeah, well, tell him to stuff it, tell him you're taking the night off, and that's that," says Phoebe to Piper who is on the phone, Piper then says "I know you're right, I will" the phone call is answered and she says "Hello, Martin?" she talks to him before she heads to Quake. Phoebe tells Piper that she'll take Piper to the car as its safer, as she walks she bumps into a man and gets a vision, in the vision she sees a woman getting killed by some sort of laser thing to the forehead and she says "oh my god, Piper" Piper turns and asks "what is it?"

"I just had a premonition, a woman's about to be killed," Phoebe tells her sister, they suddenly hear some sirens and the two sisters and Prue run to where the sirens are and they discover a body, a body of a man. Piper says to Prue "Phoebe saw this murder before it happened"

"no, not this one, I think I saw the next one," says Phoebe stepping forward.

* * *

As the three women are at the movies Phoenix, Harry and Jason are back at the Halliwell Manor, in their room with Shadow, after spending a week in Salem, during the week away in Salem the three teenage boys had sent Phoebe a birthday present for her twenty-third birthday, the three are all reading Phoenix's Book of Shadows, researching it for future use against Demons and Warlocks as they know that Phoenix will be discovered and that they will need to know what to do against each Demon that attacks him, Harry and Jason are also researching different magics from Earthland for them to learn.

When Prue and Phoebe return home earlier than they should have the three boys know that something's wrong, they are right as they find out about the man who was murdered and Phoebe's premonition of the next victim.

* * *

The next morning Piper and Phoenix are in the kitchen, Piper is pouring the coffee for herself and her sisters, and some juice for the boys. Phoenix is cooking up some pancakes for breakfast for himself and the boys. Phoebe walks into the kitchen, grabs the cereal before she pours herself some crisp crunch as Prue walks in and grabs her cup of coffee, Phoebe then pours some other cereals into a bowl. Prue sits at the table with the newspaper as Jason and Harry walk in, they both give Phoenix a kiss and Prue asks Piper "ah, is this leaded?"

"always is" replies Piper, she suddenly bumps into the cereal box which suddenly freezes unknown if it's Piper or Phoenix who did the freezing, Piper places a bin underneath before the cereal unfreezes. The handyman Leo walks into the kitchen and says "good morning, ladies" to Prue, Piper and Phoebe before saying "morning, boys" he then says to all of them "I took a look at the staircase, shouldn't be more than two days' work" he then asks "do you mind if I get started?"

"no, not at all, I'll get you some coffee" replies Piper before her pager goes off, Phoebe then says "oops, you're busy, I'll get it" she goes to grab a cup for Leo's coffee causing the three boys to roll their eyes, Phoenix asks Leo "want a pancake while you wait, Leo?" motioning to the cooking pancakes.

"no thanks, Nix, I'll be alright" replies Leo with a smile. Phoebe then says "I'll be right there, Leo" Leo backs out of the kitchen a little before turning around and walking away.

"When are you two going to stop fighting over him and grow up?" Prue asks her sisters.

"when Phoebe realizes that she doesn't have a chance with him" replies Piper taking the coffee cup from Phoebe.

"so, never then?" cheekily asks Phoenix before he asks "what if neither of you is his type and he ends up in my bed with me, Harry and Jason?"

"not going to happen" replies the three sisters in unison, for different reasons. Prue's reason is that she is being an overly protective mother, Piper and Phoebe's reasons are because they want him.

"I think that he would make a fine addition to our threesome," says Jason smiling. Prue glares a little at the two boys who commented before she says "he's too old for you, Leo is about twenty-five or so" Piper is nodding in agreement with everything Prue is saying with a little glare at the boys. Harry rolls his eyes and says to Jason and Phoenix in a whisper"Hank would kill us and him, remember" The two boys nod in agreement. Phoebe then says "well, that doesn't matter right now because I have to go protect the innocent"

"so, we'll call a truce temporarily," says Piper before she grabs the cup and says "I'll just take this to Leo" she then exits the room. Phoebe then eats her cereal and Prue says to her "you know that you're only into him because Piper is"

"that is so not true, I'm wounded" replies Phoebe before she asks as she sits down "is there anything about last night's murders?" The boys turn to listen to the conversation since the pancakes are all done.

"nothing of any use" replies Prue.

"I doubt that the police would put allow anything of use to be printed," says Jason.

"He's right," says Prue before Phoebe asks "how am I supposed to figure out who the girl in my vision is?"

"well, what did she look like?" asks Harry.

"well, she was about 5'3" and her hair was lightish" replies Phoebe sounding unsure

"that's it?" asks Prue. Phoebe then says "it's not on videotape, I can't exactly rewind it" before she says to Prue "hey, you've got to talk to Andy"

"what?" asks Prue.

"well, if I can't find her, then I have to find the killer before he gets her," says Phoebe.

"well, have you checked the Book of Shadows?" asks Prue, she then adds "from the way you described your vision, it sounds like it could be demonic

"yeah, but for all we know, Andy's already hot on his trail" replies Phoebe, she then says to Prue "you have to go see him and find out"

"can't," says Prue.

"won't" corrects Phoebe.

"Phoebe, give me a break, we just stopped seeing each other," says Prue before she asks "don't you think it might be a little awkward?"

"Okay, then how about I go see him, and you look in the Book of Shadows?"

"and we'll look in mine," says Phoenix as Jason and Harry nod in agreement.

"Phoebe"

"Prue, I had this vision for a reason, I'm supposed to save her, I know it," says Phoebe, she then says "I have to find her" before she walks away with her bowl.

* * *

Later that day the three boys are in their room looking through Phoenix's Book of Shadows for the type of Demon or Warlock that could have killed the man and the others but they find nothing, nothing at all. Prue is up in the attic doing the same thing but she soon closes the book and starts to walk away when the book opens at a certain page, Prue walks over and sees the Truth Spell. She flips the page back to the demon section but the pages flip back to the Truth Spell and she closes the book to check if the boys have found anything, unknown to her the book had opened again at the Truth Spell, she knocks on their door before she waits for a reply and she enters the room when she gets one, she asks them "anything?"

"no, we can't find anything" replies Phoenix before he asks her "you didn't find anything either, did you?"

"no, I didn't" replies Prue before she heads to work.

* * *

Later that night Prue enters the attic after she had checked the manor for people, and she says to the Book "okay, you win" Just before she is about to cast the spell, Piper and Phoebe are at the front while the boys are back in their room, Prue having just missed them as she entered the attic, the three boys are all reading Phoenix's Book of Shadows just in case they had missed something. Piper unlocks the door as Phoebe walks up, she says to Piper "hey, stranger, back from the war?"

"more like I brought the battle home with me, inventory" replies Piper.

"I'll help you with yours if you help me with mine," Phoebe says to Piper before they enter the house. Prue up in the attic then casts the spell by saying

*" _For those who want the_

_truth revealed,_

_Opened hearts and secrets_

_unsealed,_

_From now until it's_

_now again,_

_After which the memory_

_ends._

_Those who now are_

_in this house,_

_Will hear the truth_

_from other's mouths_ "*

Prue then picks up the phone to call Andy.

* * *

The next morning the three boys and Piper are in the kitchen, Piper is yet again pouring the coffee as Prue enters the kitchen holding the newspaper, she grabs a cup of coffee, she says "thanks" and heads to the table, she then asks Piper "is this leaded?"

"nope"

"it's not?" asks Prue.

"never has been, I just say it is because it's ridiculous to make two pots of coffee when you're the only one who drinks diesel" replies Piper being suddenly truthful. The boys look at Piper with surprise. Prue sits down as Piper widens her eyes, Phoebe walks into the kitchen saying to Prue "Prue, don't give me grief when you get the phone bill" she then says "I was up all night on the internet, and I didn't find anything" she then adds "that poor girl" as she walks over to grab the milk from the fridge. Phoebe then says to Piper "oh, Piper, I'm sorry about the crack I made last night about your zit"

"that's okay" replies Piper before she asks "so you really can't see it?"

"like I said, it's huge," says Phoebe being truthful.

"Something weird is going on," says Harry looking around when Leo walks in and says "Morning, I should be able to finish the stairs today"

"Okay, I'll make some more coffee"

"and I'll bring it to you," says Phoebe. but before Leo exits the kitchen Jason asks Phoenix "what would you do if we did have Leo in our bed?"

"I'd ride him at a gallop until his legs buckled and his eyes rolled up, I've got muscles he's never dreamed of, I'll squeeze him until he pops like warm champagne and he'll beg me to hurt him just a little bit more" replies Phoenix being truthful, Leo hears Phoenix's reply and asks "who are you talking about? Who would you do those things to?"

"you" replies Phoenix, his eyes widen before Jason asks quickly "how do you feel about that?"

"I feel that you all aren't really my type, I prefer women, and that you all are a bit too young for me, that you should find someone around your own age, like Jason and Harry," replies Leo before he leaves the room. Prue smiles at the answer that Leo had given but she worries about what is going on as she was alone when she cast the spell. Piper then says to Phoebe "oh, here we go again, right?"

"Piper, we both know the only reason I like Leo is because you do," says Phoebe, her eyes then widen before she says "okay, I have no idea why I just said that" she then turns around and asks "what's going on?" staring at the boys and Prue who says "ahh, okay, I'm late for work. busy got to go" she gets up pretty quickly and goes to exit the kitchen but is stopped when Piper says "Prue!"

"Yeah?" asks Prue.

"spill, what's up?" asks Phoebe.

"I cast a truth spell" replies Prue before she runs out of the kitchen. The boys, Piper and Phoebe all exclaim "what?" they then go to follow Prue, Piper asks her "you cast a truth spell?" The three boys look worried, especially with the secrets they're keeping.

"yes" replies Prue stopping before she says "look, please, no more questions"

"why?" asks Harry.

"because I wanted to know what Andy would think of me if he found out I was a Witch" replies Prue quickly.

"Oh," says Piper before Phoebe says "I can't believe it"

oh, look who's talking, little miss spell-of-the-week" replies Prue.

"no, no, I mean I can't believe you actually took my advice, the biggest pooper at the Wicca party has finally used her power for personal gain, it's about time"

"personal? It's affecting all of us" says Piper before she asks "Prue, what have you done?"

"The spell was only supposed to work on me, okay?" replies Prue before she says "it said 'those in this house' I thought I was alone, I even checked,"

"well, obviously, you weren't," says Phoenix with a little laugh.

"wait, we just have to- We have to undo it right now, fast," says Piper.

"can't, twenty-four-hour time limit, which means until 8 o'clock tonight everybody who comes into contact with us will have no choice but to speak the truth," says Prue

"what do you mean 'no choice'?" asks Jason.

"exactly that, ask me a question" replies Prue.

"I'm game," says Phoebe before she asks "Prue, what do you think of me?"

"While I admire your confidence and your fearlessness, your utter lack of responsibility frustrates me to no end," says Prue before saying "oh, god, that is so enough"

"oh my god, this could be very dangerous," says Piper. The three boys voice their agreement.

"I'm kind of digging it," says Phoebe before she asks Piper, her arms over Piper's shoulders "Piper, what do you really think of your boss?"

"I think he's a self-serving jerk who must have a very small penis" replies Piper making everyone laugh before Piper gasps and says "oh, my god, I'm going to be so fired."

"no, no, no, it's okay because once the spell ends, no one will remember what they've heard," says Prue before she says "you guys, I just wanted to see how Andy would react"

"What a way to come out of the broom closet," says Phoebe and Phoenix in unison.

"Are you nuts?" asks Piper, Piper then says "We just need to lock the doors, call in sick and just stay in our own bedrooms until it just goes away"

"Hello, there's a demon on the loose, and I still have to find that woman," says Phoebe before she says "whoa, whoa, wait a minute."

"premonition?" asks Piper.

"no, an epiphany" replies Phoebe, she then asks Prue "so are you telling me that everyone I ask a question to has to answer with the truth?"

"I think so, yes, but that also means, if we get asked a question, we have to answer with the truth" replies Prue.

"I can work around that," says Phoebe, she then says "this is cool, very cool" Phoebe then grabs her jacket and leaves the manor. As she does this Piper says to her "Phoebe, no, where are you go-?" Phoebe exits the manor. Piper then says to Prue "don't even think of asking me what I think about you right now" pointing at Prue.

* * *

While Phoebe is out of the house, Piper decides that she's going to take Phoenix and Harry to Quake when her pager goes off leaving Jason with Prue who takes him to Buckland's, Jason is with Prue when her phone rings and she says "Hello? I mean, Prue Halliwell" The person on the phone is Andy who says "hey, it's me"

"Andy, hi"

"Phoebe stopped by, suggested I give you a call," says Andy.

"Phoebe," says Prue before she says "yeah, but can we meet? I really don't want to talk over the phone"

"Should I be looking forward to this or dreading it?" asks Andy.

"honestly, I don't know" replies Prue, she then asks "but what are you doing for dinner? An early dinner? Like, let's say, now?"

"it's lunchtime," says Andy before he says "but I'm going to be interviewing a witness in your area around five, I could swing by later" They hear a knocking on the door making Prue ask "yeah?" she then goes back on the phone and says "Here? Yeah, I guess that's fine" The sandwich girl enters with a curly red-haired woman as Prue says to Andy "all right, I'll see you then"

"Hey, Tanya," Prue says to the sandwich lady.

"personal call, Prue?" asks the red-haired woman.

"personal business, Hannah" replies Prue before she says "and I swear that that's my name on the door" she chuckles a little before she says "look" she picks up a sandwich and says "last turkey, no mayo, my favourite" Prue gets up as Tanya says to Hannah "actually, I was saving that for Prue"

"Yeah, you were," says Hannah giving Tanya some cash. Jason narrows his eyes at her. Prue asks her "don't you hate turkey?"

"of course I do, I just don't want you to have it" replies Hannah before looking very surprised by that she answered truthfully.

"Is there any particular reason why you're such a Bitch to me?" Prue asks Hannah.

"yes, because it's my mission to destroy you" replies Hannah as a man enters the room, he says to them "well, ah, nothing like a bit of interoffice rivalry to get those competitive juices flowing" he then says "Hannah, a word"

Hannah nods and exits the office while Jason sneers at her.

* * *

At the Halliwell Manor Phoenix, Harry and Piper are in the conservatory, Piper is on the phone with her boss, she says to him "Martin, I can't work tonight, I have to do the books" she gets a reply making her say "do the books and run the floor, that's imposs-" she gets a reply again ", but you don't underst-" she gets another reply before Piper asks "right now?" she then says "I'm on my way" Martin hangs up on her, and she says "nice talking to you too, jerk" she gets up and says to Phoenix "OK, we're heading to Quake" Phoenix and Harry exits the room as Leo enters. Harry then leaves saying that he's heading to Buckland's.

(The scene from the show where Piper and Leo's first kiss is the same.) (AN: I do love that pairing)

* * *

Back at Buckland's Prue is waiting next to the elevator when she sees her boss, Rex, she says "hi, Rex"

"Hello, Prue, how are you?" Rex asks her.

"I am a nervous wreck because I'm about to tell my boyfriend and the father of my son that I am a wi-"

"winner, a winner, she is a catch, this one is," says Phoebe with Harry interrupting Prue before she said 'Witch' Phoebe then says "I'm Phoebe, her sister, we met, remember?" she holds out her hand for Rex to shake which he does as he says "yeah, how could I forget?"

"let's go to my office," Prue says to Phoebe. She motions for the boys to follow, leaving Rex. As they walk Phoebe says to Prue "okay, the spell is really working"

"Yeah, I know" replies Prue before she asks "so you talked to Andy?"

"I sure did, he gave me a list of all the victims, they all died the same way too" replies Phoebe before she says "the only problem is, they don't have a suspect, which means that I have no way of finding... her," she says this as Tanya walks past, Phoebe recognizes her from the premonition and Prue asks "who her?"

"that's the girl from my premonition," says Phoebe pointing at Tanya.

"Tanya?" asks Harry. Phoebe runs to catch up to Tanya who is in the elevator, the doors close quickly even though Phoebe asked for the doors to be held. Phoebe presses the button as Prue asks "are you sure?"

"yes, and that's the truth" replies Phoebe before Prue says "all right, take the stairs, and I will call security" Phoebe and Harry both head down the stairs while Jason follows Prue.

The two exit the building and head to the parking lot where Tanya is fighting off a man, she's yelling for him to get off her, Phoebe grabs a glass bottle, Harry grabs a long piece of metal, the man removes Tanya's sunglasses before he uses his laser to try and kill Tanya but Phoebe hits him over the head with the glass bottle, getting a glimpse of the man's third eye, before Harry swings the piece of metal upwards, hitting the man in the groin and Phoebe hits him again with another glass bottle before she, Harry and Tanya run, get into Tanya's car and drive away.

Prue, Jason and two security guys head out of the building, the man gets up holding his groin and Prue yells out "Phoebe, Harry" The man turns to them before they all head back into the building.

* * *

At Quake Piper is on the phone with Phoebe who is telling her about Tanya which is what Harry is telling Phoenix on his mobile phone. Piper says to one of the workers "Romaine in fridge three" before she goes back on the phone and asks "Phoebe, you have her there, at the house?" she then says "I understand you have to Protect The Innocent, but couldn't you find one that makes a decent bearnaise sauce? My Kitchen is collapsing"

"hey" exclaims Phoenix offended as he makes said bearnaise sauce after talking to Harry

"one that isn't underage," says Piper. Martin enters the kitchen and Piper says "well, I gotta go, we'll be there as soon as we can" she hangs up the phone, walks over to Martin and says "Martin, hi, just the man I wanted to-"

"I made a list, you better check it twice," says Martin handing Piper a list before he says "I'll be back after the dinner rush"

"But I've got a family situation"

"so you'd like to take off, go home, take care of business?" asks Martin. Piper nods as she takes off her apron and says "thank you, Martin, for understanding"

"well, don't thank me, because the answer is no" Piper loses her temper and says "all right, Martin, what part of 'family situation' do you not understand? Are you Insane? No sane person can do all this" she holds up the list as she says this before she asks "how do you expect me to do it all alone?"

"because I know you will" replies Martin.

"what?" asks Piper.

"why spend money on employees when I know you'll do it? And you won't complain, I've got a bargain, all the work for half the price" replies Martin before he realises what he had said and he says "Piper, I don't know why I said that"

"too late, Martin, the truth's out and so are we," says Piper handing Martin the list and the apron before she says "you don't deserve me, I quit" Phoenix then asks Martin "what did you really think the sauce?"

"I thought that it was one of the best sauces I've ever tasted, I'd hire you but you're underage which sucks because you have one of the most amazing asses in this entire building" replies Martin. Phoenix smiles at Martin before he walks out of the kitchen, taking the sauce with him as Martin doesn't deserve the sauce.

* * *

At Buckland's Prue and Jason meet up with Andy and head to Prue's office to talk, Andy is confused by Jason being there, Prue closes the door and says when she sees Andy "Andy, hi"

"Hello, Prue, Jason" replies Andy. Prue says to Andy "I am so sorry I'm late, my meeting ran over" Prue walks over to her desk while Jason leans against the wall.

"your assistant said I could wait here, I hope that's okay," Andy says to Prue.

"Yeah, of course" replies Prue before she asks "can I get you anything? Something to drink?"

"I'm fine" replies Andy.

"How are you?"

"a nervous wreck" replies Prue before asking "you?"

"my heart's pounding like a sledgehammer and I'm curious as to why Jason is here" replies Andy glancing at Jason who is on his phone, texting, as he sits down.

"he knows what I'm about to tell you," says Prue, she then asks "so, Andy, how well do you think you know me?" as she picks her cuticles.

"well, I know about your fondness for Twizzlers, how you can't stand it when people talk at the previews, how you like to argue to win, and how you pick your cuticles when you're nervous" Prue stops picking them before Andy says "I also know I'd like to start seeing you again, I wish you could trust me enough to tell me whatever it is you're afraid of"

"well, actually that's what I wanted to see you about, except that instead of telling you, I think I'll just show you... so here it goes" she points to a stone pyramid and asks "see this?" Andy nods. Prue says to him "watch" and uses her telekinesis on the stone pyramid which slides across the desk startling Andy who asks "what the hell is that?" with a little chuckle.

"my secret, I did that with my mind" replies Prue.

"you're telekinetic?" asks Andy.

"yes, well no, actually, it's just so much more than that, I'm a Witch" Andy chuckles and asks "a what?"

"a good Witch" replies Prue before she says "I have powers, I never wanted them, I didn't even find out about them until recently, right around the time that I ran into you again" she then says "okay, you know all those times that I disappeared or would show up at a crime scene with no logical explanation" Andy nods "well, this is why" she then says "and believe me, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't, I couldn't tell anyone" she sees Andy's wide eyes and she asks "are you okay?"

"I don't know, I mean, of all the things I thought you were hiding, this was... actually nowhere on the list" replies Andy before he asks "does this mean that Piper, Phoebe and Phoenix are...?"

"yeah, we inherited our powers from Mom and Grams" replies Prue. Andy turns to Jason and asks "and you already knew?"

"yeah"

"and you're alright with it?" asks Andy. Jason gets up, he walks over and says sitting on the desk near the pyramid "I don't care because I care about Phoenix, he's my boyfriend and I love him" Andy is surprised by this admittance, as is Prue but she doesn't comment as Andy asks Prue "so, Phoenix is a Witch?" Prue nods before Jason says "with three special gifts" meaning his Turn the Tide, Sex Specialist with the sub-power of Sexual Sight and Blood Bending, deciding not to mention his Magic from Fiore, since Phoenix himself hadn't revealed it to his mother and aunties.

Andy says "well, that's a... That's quite the secret you've been hiding"

"tell me about it," says Prue as Jason sits back down. Andy then asks Prue "can you change? I mean, is this something you can get rid of?"

"no, Andy, I can't change who I am, and that's something that I've recently come to accept" replies Prue before she says "the question is, can you?" she then adds "remember, Phoenix is your son, and a powerful and neutral Witch"

"what can he do?" asks Andy a little nervous.

"he has Telekinesis, Premonitions and can Freeze Time, plus a whole lot of other powers including his gifts from the Goddess" replies Jason

"What kind of gifts does he have?" asks Andy.

"Blood Bending, Turn The Tide, which is a deflection power, any power that's aimed at him gets reflected at the owner, and Sex Specialist which has the sub-power of Sexual Sight," replies Jason before Andy tells Prue "well, to tell you the truth..." Jason smirks at this "I don't know, Prue, I honestly don't know" Jason leaves the office to head back to the Halliwell Manor and leave Prue and Andy to talk more.

* * *

That night, after Jason had returned, Piper walks into the conservatory, Phoebe asks Piper "did Prue talk to Andy?"

"she didn't say" replies Piper before she asks "did you find anything in either Book of Shadows?"

"nothing I recognize" replies Tanya. Jason enters the room and asks "find anything?"

"not yet" replies Phoenix as he and Harry search Phoenix's Book of Shadows now that he had more information. Piper then says "so, Andy said the third victim was a professor at Stanford?" before she asks "what's the link?"

"he thinks it has something to do with what they are working on, Biogenetics" replies Phoebe as Piper pours their tea.

"a professor, a geneticist, a lab technician-"

"and a sandwich girl?" asks Tanya before she asks Phoebe "do you really think he's after me?"

"uh-oh, truth spell," says Phoebe before she touches Tanya and gets a vision.

* * *

After the vision ends Phoebe calls Piper, Harry, Phoenix and Jason into the kitchen, once they are all in there Phoebe says to them "she's carrying"

"carrying what?" asks Piper.

"a baby, she's pregnant" replies Phoebe.

"oh," says Piper before heading into the conservatory, she is stopped by Phoebe who says "no, no, she doesn't know yet"

"oh, what do we do? Do we tell her?" asks Piper before she says "I mean, we protect, we don't do prenatal"

"no, this is not the kind of information Tanya needs right now, especially from people she just met who are telling her some three-eyed demon wants to suck the life out of her," says Phoebe, she then thinks for a moment and says "suck the life out of her" she then asks "wait a minute, is it possible it's not Tanya he wants? That it's her baby?"

"How would he know that she's pregnant?" asks Jason.

"I don't know, maybe he sees the future too, or else he's from it" replies Phoebe confusing the others.

"excuse me?" asks Harry.

"the button," says Phoebe before she tells them "the police found a button by one of the last victims made out of some kind of funky metal they'd never seen before" replies Phoebe.

"rewind," says Piper making a hand gesture.

"OK, there's a button that's not supposed to exist, a demon both Books of Shadows says doesn't exist and a baby that no one knows exists," Phoebe says to them before asking "you got a better explanation?"

"even if you're right, how will we find him?" asks Piper.

"well, he wants Tanya, he'll find us," says Phoebe.

"he doesn't know where we are," Piper tells Phoebe.

"well, he found Tanya at Buckland's, he saw me- with Prue" causing them all to get very worried. Piper heads to help Prue since she's the one with an active power while Phoebe stays with Tanya. The three boys both decide to do some training and sparring as they know that Prue and Piper will come home which they do, about an hour after Piper had left the manor before Prue goes to see Andy, getting an answer from him about her and Phoenix being Witches while the others head to Quake.

* * *

They all sit together at a table, Phoebe is trying to flag down a waiter for some water but the waiter just walks past her and she asks "what good is saving the future if I can't get a glass of water in the present?"

"speaking of the future, where did Tanya go?" asks Piper.

"oh, she went to the bathroom, morning sickness, only she thinks it's the Halibut," says Phoenix.

"oh, great, she'll probably sue the restaurant for food poisoning," says Piper before she asks "will this day never end?" Phoebe checks her watch and says "actually, it just did, it's 8:20, the spell is over, the world is a safer place"

"thank god" exclaims Piper, Harry, Phoenix and Jason in unison. The three boys especially since they were worried that their other lives would be exposed. Martin comes over and he says to Piper "Piper, I see you sitting" he then asks "what is wrong with this picture?"

"you don't remember?" asks Piper.

"Remember what?" asks Martin before he says "Piper, I need you in the kitchen, pronto, we're down a sous-chef" he then walks away. Piper says to them "I don't believe it, I finally stand up for myself and quit, and he doesn't remember" Piper then says "wait a minute, everybody else has forgotten the truth, why do we still remember it?"

"Truth or consequences" replies Phoebe before she says "Wiccan Rule, right? Prue cast a spell for her own personal gain, now we have to deal with the fallout"

"I'll be right back, I need to remind Martin of something" Piper gets up, she heads for the kitchen causing Phoebe to say "oh, you go, girl!" causing the boys to laugh. They are soon joined by Prue making Phoebe asks her "Hey, how'd it go?"

"not well" replies Prue.

"oh, mom, we are so sorry," says Phoenix looking sad.

"Yeah, me too, but I cast that spell for an answer, and I got it," Prue says to them before she says "even if it wasn't the one that I wanted" Phoebe hugs her sister which Prue returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.
> 
> I WAS THINKING OF GIVING PHOENIX SATAN SOUL MAGIC AND DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC, ICE DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC TO BE PRECISE. WHAT DO YOU THINK?
> 
> WHAT MAGIC SHOULD HARRY AND JASON GET FROM THE ANIME FAIRY TAIL? I ALREADY KNOW WHAT POWERS FROM CHARMED THAT HARRY WILL BE GETTING. I'M THINKING OF GIVING JASON REQUIP, BULLET MAGIC, GUN MAGIC AND SHADOW MAGIC. HARRY WILL HAVE REQUIP MAGIC, THAT'S JUST ONE OF THE MAGICS HE WILL HAVE.
> 
> I WILL BE DOING A ONCE UPON A TIME VERSION OF THIS STORY.
> 
> I PLAN ON DOING A VERSION OF THIS STORY WITH ONLY MAGIC FROM FAIRY TAIL FOR PHOENIX (I'LL GIVE HIM A DIFFERENT NAME THOUGH), I JUST HAVE TO FIGURE OUT HIS NAME. HE WILL HAVE A LOT MORE MAGIC FROM FAIRY TAIL THAN IN THIS VERSION.
> 
> I WILL ALSO BE DOING A VERSION OF THIS STORY WHERE PHOENIX (I'LL GIVE HIM A DIFFERENT NAME THOUGH) HAS ALL THE POWERS OF THE GUARDIAN OF THE VEIL FROM THE CARTOON/COMIC W.I.T.C.H. I WILL MOSTLY FOLLOW THE SHOW THOUGH, I HAVE ALREADY FIGURED OUT WHO HIS MOTHER IS GOING TO BE.
> 
> I AM THINKING OF GIVING PHOENIX ILLUSION MAGIC.
> 
> SHOULD I ADD THE ARROWVERSE TO THIS STORY OR SHOULD I DO DIFFERENT STORIES OFF SHOOTING FROM THIS STORY WITH DIFFERENT FANDOMS?
> 
> I WILL BE DOING A VERSION OF THIS STORY WHERE PHOENIX (HIS NAME WILL BE DIFFERENT) IS JUST A MAGE FROM FIORE AND A KITSUNE, HE'LL BE A VERY POWERFUL MAGE BUT HE WILL STILL BE ABLE TO TALK TO ANIMALS, USE TURN THE TIDE AND BLOOD BEND.
> 
> SHOULD HE GET AN EXCEED IN THIS STORY AND THE OTHER STORY?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Please send comments and kudos.


End file.
